Better Than The Addams Family
by SPskater411
Summary: DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that? Warnings inside. Plz R
1. Prologue: How the Wayne Family Were Made

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Young Justice, I'd be pushing slashiness everywhere. But sadly, I do not own them.

**A/n:** *head desk'd* Ugh, once again, the plot bunny wouldn't go away, so I made this. This was after reading a sadistic fucked up Harry Potter story who's title escaped me and watching the Addams Family. And since I was in a Roy/Dick and Wally/Conner high, I wanted to write them...ended up me making also a family AU sort of thing. So, here, I'll be introducing this prologue And, they aren't like their super hero selves, so expect OOCness *sweatdrops* Also, warnings NOW so READ, for any violence, strong languages, sexual contents, blood-play, extreme yaoi/slash+yuri/fem-slash and more that I can't get to describe. Seriously, it's dark for a reason. So, enjoy.

* * *

Gotham City has not always been a dark and cruel place.

It used to be the kind of City were families can go out and have picnics, children playing in the playgrounds and couples always holding hands and walking around in love.

But it all changed when a vampire by the name of Ra's al Ghul stopped in their city and attacked.

One by one, he managed to bit and create an army of newborn vampires under his control and killed and sucked dry of all the humans in Gotham City, until they are either dead or part of the now vampire society Ra's has created.

And, his reign didn't stop there.

He had a daughter, Talia, who was a born and full fledged vampire like her strong and powerful father. Her brownish red hair flowed like blood, skin caramel and sweet as her green hypnotic eyes stared without end. She would be the next in line for ruling their Gotham City, as soon as she has a husband.

And that was where Bruce Wayne came in.

He was a simple human billionaire. Wealthy, brave, strong, calm, calculating, kind-hearted and very much handsome. Talia fell for the man completely into his charming smile and dark eyes. And this caused Ra's to have a plan.

He kidnapped the young man and pushed Talia to change him, and of course, the woman complied, loving the idea to spend eternity with him. Bruce changed, physically becoming paler, but his body grew more muscles but not too much and his dark eyes now loosing it's shine until it was pitch black with a tint of red like Talia's dark green ones. In time, after adjusting to the life of being a newborn vampire, and strongest among the others who have turned, fell sadistically love with Talia in return. It was a love twisted and bonded with darkness and blood.

Ra's al Ghul thought he made a wise choice in a future leader of the vampires if anything happens.

Then, came the children.

Barbara, their eldest, looked so much like their mother in many ways. She was exotically creamy skinned, body of an hour glass that attracted any gender both humans and vampires. Her flowing red hair reached her mid back as her eyes shined brightly blue like her father's. Her attitude was calming and very sensual, but can be hot-tempered and deadly when she wants to be. Her powers were mostly into intelligence and fast agility, and with an added bonus to seduce and manipulate many.

Wallace, or Wally as he was jokingly called, was the eldest son that Bruce was proud of. He had a slim runner's body, but he was still considered sexy among some vampires and humans. He had wild blood red hair and deadly toxicating his like his mother, and had to be the fastest vampire in the family. Unlike his sister, however, he was cocky, and he merely plays roughly with his victims, mostly going into the kill quick and easy.

Richard, or just Dick by his family, now he was a peculiar middle child and the second son. Bruce was also proud of him, maybe because he finally resembled him in many ways. He was smart, talented in taunting and teasing his kills, he was gracefully and poised on the outside, but can be a little devil, especially to Wally, who he brutally tortures in medevil ways, but with a sickly love to it. Dick had the darkest hair, as his eyes were the brightest of blue, with a tint of red in them.

Jason was a rebel. He wanted to live independently and be his own vampire leader and have his own nest. He had shocking black and red hair and blue eyes mixed with green and red, looking very different than his siblings slightly. He was strong and fast, but mostly took things too far and leaves nothing but bones and spat out flesh of humans, a bit more than any vampire would dare to do. And, his sex life was deliciously good.

Timothy, was a quiet shy little vampire. He was talented, but not in the arts of killing, which Wally and Dick tease constantly and had Bruce a bit disappointed. He enjoys reading history and facts of everything of the vampire world, and enjoys having the nightly jumps and flies around Gotham City. All in all, Tim was brain smart, not hunter smart like his three older siblings. Like his brother Dick, he had his dark hair spiked up as his eyes were more darker shade of blue and red.

Bartholomew, or just Bart, was a crazy wild child opposite of Tim. He is close to Tim's age, messy blood red hair and the darkest devilish green eyes as he smiles and shows his fangs with pride. A born Trickster, he was more of Wally, but wilder and was not ashamed of getting down and dirty, but loved teasing his preys with a lot of carnage left on his trail. He wasn't exactly the brightest, but he had his moments.

Lastly, Damian was to be believed as a resurrected Satan himself. He was ruthless, just as his father and mother are, and doesn't hesitate on a kill and suck anyone dry. Selfish, cruel, especially to his brother Dick, he picks fights and bites a lot since he is the youngest vampire in the family. He was the exact image of his father, even had the darkest eyes with a hint of red and green from his mother.

Together, along with their undead butler, Alfred, the Wayne family were the nightly terror that made Gotham City how it was.

What they didn't was, hundreds of years later, a family dared to move next door to them.

* * *

**So what'cha think? In this story, yes, Babs, Wal, Dickie, Jay-Jay, Timmy, Bart and Dami are all biologically related, and their mommy and daddy are Bats and Talia *nods nods nods* And Alfred! The undead butler xD I just HAD to add that. So who's the family that moved in next door you wonder? Read and review to find out ;) I hope this pleases some of you, if not, then oh well, I've tried.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Move of the New Neighbors

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Young Justice, I think Wally and Dick would be more than bros, just saying, but I don't own.

**A/n: Okay so here's to chapter one of 'Better than the Addams Family'. Thank you for the faves and reviews, especially to Stronger123, CutestOfZues and of course, the ever lovely KFlova ;) You have my thanks. Anyways, I have to warn you on this chapter contains blood, of the twisted and violent torture, slight strong language and mentions of sex, especially of the incest kind for vampires, which also happens to be slash. If you are wondering how old everyone is well, the Wayne have lived for centuries *nods nod nods* And anyways, please don't disregard the warning, if you can't handle it, this is not the story for you. Enjoy to those who are brave enough to read this story.**

* * *

Dick, dressed in only his sweatpants that hung loosely around his hips, smirked widely as he stared at the naked body tied to his bed, arms together up on the bedpost above them and their legs spread out. The noirette chuckled darkly as he had a butcher knife in his hand and glided towards the squirming body and leaned down, pressing his body into the other's and breathed into his victims ear, giving it a tentative lick as the body below him shuddered in delight.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" The smirk never left his face as he heard the growl as the body arched into him in raw want.

"Fuck you Dick, you better be prepared to bleed me up out good this time," The voice of Wally spoke as he stared up at his younger brother with a fierce look, "Or do you want me to just let Jay do it again hmmm? Too much of a pussy as usual little brother?"

"Haha silly Wally," Dick sang sweetly as he slammed the butcher knife down into his older brother's stomach with his famous cackle, hearing Wally cry out with a 'fuck yes', "You know I'm more brutal then Jay-jay is~! And it's my turn to pound into your sweet ass,"

"S-Shit, lower and deeper Dickie," Wally moaned wantonly as Dick immediately gripped the handle and pressed the weapon deep, dragging it slow and sensually down near Wally's abdomen, just how the red head loved it.

"Fuck, guys, are we really doing this early in the night?" A voice drawled boredly as the two turned their heads to see Tim at the door, book in hand and staring at them with indifference.

"Timmy~" Dick smiled happily as he got up and skipped to the boy as Wally groaned and laid his head back in frustration.

God, so close, Wally thought darkly.

Tim raised a brow at his brother, "What?"

"Join us tonight Tim, it'd be wonderful to finally fuck your virgin ass along with Wally and maybe taste your blood," Dick smiled coyly as he pulled the younger brother in his arms with a smirk, "I'll even let you drink Wally's,"

"Pass," Tim pushed his brother off him calmly, as if he was used to this everyday, "All I want to do tonight is read,"

"As always you're so boring. Such a saint," Dick pouted in disappointment then cackled, "Sooner or later you'll join us, or it's Jason that'll take your virgin ass,"

Tim winced at the statement then growled, "I'll shoot him first in the balls before he does,"

"Mother wouldn't like her new carpet with blood again," Wally spoke far from them, "Shit, the blade is digging into my gallbladder..."

"See~? Now why can't you use that sexy loudmouth and join in on our fun?" Dick reasoned innocently to Tim, but his eyes gleamed with evil intent, "I'd love to shove one of your stupid batons up your ass, fucking you with it as you scream and beg for me as I cut my name on your chest with my knife-"

Dick blinked as he felt an intrusion in his stomach and looked down to see that Tim stabbed him with a letter opener then cackled teasingly.

"Just a tiny knife? Really Timmy?"

"Shut up and stay away from me you incestuous bastard," Tim growled softly, eyes going red.

Dick shrugged and pulled the knife out with ease, not caring that blood was now dripping down his wound.

"Aw, and these were my favorite pants too," Dick gave a childish frown as he touched his wound as he healed slowly.

"Oh fuck Dick I can smell your blood from here," Wally called with a growl, "Come back to bed and fuck me already,"

Dick giggled then turned away from Tim and threw the knife that was used at Wally's thigh as the red head yelled out then laughed. Tim rolled his eyes and walked away from them in distaste.

It was basically normal for his older brothers to be like this, they have been for decades. It started out innocently as just the two of them sticking together like glue and playing around like the children they were. Then, Daddy Bruce introduced their training to hunt and kill, and watching how Mommy chopped many of her meals into pieces. Thus, their strange relationship turned into fights, then trying to literally kill each other, to sex _while_ trying to kill each other. In the end of their sessions, they heal and be back to normal in a matter of minutes.

One of the perks of immortality after all.

Tim never understood any of it, but his Mother explained that they are closely bonded since Barbara wasn't much around (keeps going off and finding herself a worthy mate that is strong and sadistic like her Daddy). They would stop it when they find their own mates to satisfy their bloodlust and their sexual heats.

Soon Tim's older brothers' incestuous tendency influenced Jason. The fourth son thought it would be fun if he was paired off with Tim, just like Wally is to Dick. Alas, however, since trying to bed poor Tim two decades ago, Tim always declined and hated Jason with a passion (Dick always teased that kind of passion makes the greatest sex, which earned a shooting crossbow at him by an outraged Tim).

Bart soon followed into the madness, and happily became Jason's bed partner and victim in every one of Jason's games, and always tried to persuade Tim to join them just as Dick did a while ago.

The only ones that don't do this sort of thing was Tim himself, Babs, and Dami (who thinks sex is gross and just wanted to chop his victims then drink the blood in his glass).

According to his butler, Alfred, siblings in a nest tend to always have behaviors such as these, especially when the said nest was big. The Wayne family was the biggest vampire family in history. So it was logical that the siblings didn't go for a complete stranger at first and choose their inside circle in the nest for a while until they found the mate they were looking for.

Call Tim a romantic, but he saved himself, his innocence (shut up, he's innocent, for a vampire) for someone that was outside of his estrange family. Someone to love and have special moments with instead of just killing and blood spilling every night. Someone that'll hold him, love him and sweetly tell him words of affection and kindness. Like in his books. But, it was all just another dream. And the dream was squashed by none other than his strict father.

The young boy wandered down the long marble stairs and entered the dining room with a bored expression. He spotted his only sister sitting on the very end reading her book, Damien three seats away from her and carving into the recently chopped head of some poor sucker in the streets, Talia near him and sipping her dark warm blood tea as Bruce was in the master's chair reading the newspaper.

"Evening," Tim greeted monotone like as he went over to sit near his sister, who looked up from her book and smiled, showing her perfect white fangs.

"Evening Tim, beautiful night isn't it?" She smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Good evening Timothy," Talia smiled coldly, but Tim knew it was just her motherly habit with everyone in the family.

"Evening Tim," Bruce grunted as he kept his eyes on the newspaper.

Damien just snorted in greeting as he plucked out the eyeballs from the head's sockets and started to put needles into the pupils in amusement.

As this happened, a zoom rushed past by as it stopped by Talia, revealing to be just Bart, all messy with bloody and smelled of oil, sex, and flesh.

"Hi Mom," Bart chirpped cheerfully and kissed her cheek then zoomed down next to Tim, "Evening everyone else~"

"Gah, Bart, you stink," Tim twitched his nose a bit as Bart grinned.

"You should've come with me bro, it was so crash!"

"What does that even mean, it's 'crash'?" Damien asked quietly in annoyance and looked up to his brother, "Seriously, it's not even a cool word to say dorkus,"

The red head stuck his tongue out with a hiss, "Watch it shorty before I shove the crowbar in Jason's room up your ass,"

"Now boys, if you're going to maim each other, do it off the table," Talia chided fondly with a dark smile.

"Always Mom," He grinned as he reached on the table and grabbed one fried flesh and munched into it, "Hey, guess what I found out?"

"That you finally stop drinking that girl across the street dry and move on?" Barbara asked looking up.

"That you actually learned how to not tear any of the things you screw with without breaking a fang?" Tim added with a small cackle.

"That you actually have balls?" Damien added with a smirk.

Bart looked at his siblings and huffed, "Fucking pricks,"

"Language," Talia hummed as she finished her hot blood tea.

"Stupri pungat," Bart repeated in Dutch, giving his trademark cheeky grin.

"Du bist nicht der einzige, der fließend in andere Sprachen ist," Tim spoke softly in German, giving a teasing smirk as Bart's eyes shined and leaned over sweetly.

"Können wir jetzt endlich ficken und trinken gegenseitig Blut?" The green eyes begged Tim in a sultry like manner.

"Nicht einmal, wenn Sie Drogen und ziehen mich auf dem Bett dumm," Tim rolled his eyes then grabbed his fork and shoved it onto Bart's right eye, as the boy just winced and stuck his tongue out.

"You're so mean," He finally reverted back to English.

"So what was the news you wanted to tell us?" Tim asked as Bart pulled out the fork from his eye as it healed in an instant.

"Oh yeah, we've got new neighbors,"

"Ohhh~! Fresh meat!"

Wally walked in wearing a bloody bathrobe as Dick and Jason trailed in their normal dark attires as they greeted the evening to their mother as their father walked in the kitchen to grab some more blood coffee.

"I wonder if they have any cute boys that I can sink my teeth in," Dick licked his lips as his eyes twinkled in dark mirth.

Jason smirked as he played with his katana idly, "I bet they'd be lovely screamers, maybe louder than the other neighbors, the Troys...too bad they didn't last long though for a nice hot fuck, hope these fresh meatbags are more entertaining,"

Tim looked a little hopeful at new people then glared at his three older brothers, "Stop thinking with your dicks assholes!"

Jason scoffed, Wally feigned innocent as Dick cackled.

"It's my name after all," The third son smirked, "It's in my nature,"

"Bloody hell," Tim pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Suddenly, a sound of a van honking was heard as the seven Wayne children perked up at the sound and Talia calmly looked up from her tea.

"I believe the new neighbors have arrived young masters and mistress, madam Talia," The voice of Alfred the Undead Butler announced tiredly, as seven young vampires rushed out the dining room, ignoring the mother's drawl of 'no running around the house now' and perched themselves near the front window.

Barbara, being the oldest, stood behind as Wally, Dick, Jason, Bart, Tim and Damien pressed against the window for a better look.

There were two vans parked outside of the nice white house next to them, as two men got out from the front seat. The first man was really muscled, as if on steroids, jet black hair darker than coal and steely blue eyes looking around the area warily. The second man was muscled too, but not as much and had cobalt eyes soft and fatherly like. The Wayne children could already tell they were married by how the men stood next to each other holding hands.

Soon the backseat doors open, and about seven children stepped out of the car, some excitedly and some a bit apprehensive.

The first looked like the oldest, tall and lean with a bit of muscles in all the right places, his indigo eyes held strength yet some rebellious attitude with his red haired spiked up, dressed in a white beater shirt, baggy blue jeans, a dark red and black jacket and black biker boots.

The second was a muscled teen that looked like the first older man, possibly one of his fathers, but his eyes were much more angrier. He had a black muscle shirt on, tight jeans and black combat boots.

The next in line was a young girl dressed in a sexy purple tube top, white capris pants and white sandels, her black hair wavy down her mid-back and sapphire eyes gleaming in innocent wonder.

The next, actually two, looked more like the younger male twin versions of the young girl. One had a red hoodie, tattered jeans and skater shoes as the other had a dark black jacket, black skinny jeans and black shoes.

The last two were both red heads, but one was tall and looked really like the first one of the children, but way younger, with a curious look as his indigo eyes searched around their new home and held hands with a small preteen looking red head as his hazel like blue eyes looked around shyly.

All in all, they looked like goodie goodie versions of the Wayne kids.

"Ohh, I liked the muscled one," Wally drooled as he stared at the angry boy.

"They all looked muscled except for the twins, the young boy and the lady," Dick mused a bit.

"We should all meet them," Barbara suggested excitedly, finally getting to befriend a girl for the first time in three decades.

Tim frowned and faced all his siblings, "We're just going to scare them away you know," He voiced out negatively.

"Don't be a bitch Tim, we should be good neighbors and..give them a warm welcome," Jason smirked and raced out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Bart giggled madly as he followed his brother.

"We wanna see the hot guys too!" Wally and Dick chorused as they raced out behind them.

Tim sighed as Damien silently followed them with a machete as Barbara looked at Tim.

"You okay kiddo?"

Tim sighed then shrugged, "I just hope that they won't scare those people too badly like the last neighbors,"

"Oh Tim, you're such a soft vampire," Barbara hugged him then smiled, "C'mon, let's go see what they're doing,"

* * *

Clark Kent smiled happily as he looked at his family's new home. Sure, it was nothing compared to the small little home in the farms of Smallville, but it looked big and homey enough. He turned to his spouse with a small smile, looked back at him with a weak grin.

Jim Harper-Kent was sort of doubtful about their sudden move from the country side and into the big city, but after hearing about his lover wanting to bring his work of photography and journalism to the big leagues instead of the small town that was their home, Jim agreed.

But some of their children wasn't very happy with the move.

"I don't like it here," Their eldest son, Red Harper-Kent, scowled in anger, "It...just looks creepy and it smells,"

"Awww that's just city air, you'll get used to it," Clark smiled warmly at his son.

"Why did we have to move during the night?" Red asked as he calmed down.

"Beats the traffic in the morning son," Jim explained with a small smile, "That, and your dad wanted to move as quick as he could,"

"I want to go back home, I had friends and I know everyone there," The second son, Conner, spoke quietly and looked hateful at Clark.

Clark sighed as he rubbed his head a bit. Conner has been put out ever since his, Zatanna, Billy and Zachary's mother, Lois, has passed after the twins were born. Clark wasn't really close with his eldest son, but tried his best anyways.

And that's when Jim and his kids, Red, Roy and Collin came in.

Clark met Jim during a reunion at Smallville high, and connected in an instant. They became fast friends, and, soon, they became lovers. They ended up getting a legal gay marriage and combined the Harper siblings and the Kent together. They became whole again. But it made Clark a little jealous that Conner saw Jim as a better father, but as long as he wasn't upset anymore.

"This is home Conner," Clark tried to smile at his sulking son, "Look, I know you miss the people like Megan, Wendy, Marvin-"

"Then just get me a bus ticket back to Smallville and you guys can stay here," Conner argued with a glare as Clark looked a bit miffed.

"Now listen young man-"

"Oh wow, the house looks amazing!" The twins, Billy and Zachary both chorused as they looked at each other then grinned, "Race ya!" They laughed as they raced inside their new home.

"You guys! We have to get our stuff first!" Zatanna, the only daughter, laughed happily as she chased her brothers inside.

Collin, the youngest among them, giggled happily and raced after his funny siblings.

Red sighed at his younger stepsister and stepbrothers and turned to his real brother, Roy, as the young boy looked up at the house next to them.

"What's up Roy?" The eldest asked.

Roy, looking at his look-alike big brother sighed, "That house...something feels off about it,"

"Probably some rich old coot lives there," Red assumed with a shrug then patted Roy's hair a bit, "C'mon, let's help dad and papa unpack yeah kiddo?"

Roy sighed, but nodded and followed his brother to the van.

Something strange about the big dark mansion next to them, and Roy wanted to find out. He turned his head slightly and gasped silently when he spotted a young boy perched by the window, raven hair blowing in the wind as his blue red eyes widen then soften as he waved at Roy shyly. Roy blinked for a second then saw the boy was gone.

Just who was that?

Roy turned back as he watched his dad and papa carrying in some boxes with the help of his two older brothers then glanced back at the creepy mansion but then was called by Conner and turned his attention back to helping his family

* * *

Tim stared down at the family and felt a little surprised that one of them saw him, but quickly pulled back inside before anything else happened. If he was a human, he would've blushed and felt his heart leaping out of his chest. But he didn't know the reason for such a reaction. Shyly, he peeked over the window and watched the fascinating human help his family move in and had a smile on his face. Tim unconsciously smiled himself, eyes lighting a bit as he let a breath out softly.

"He...looked at me," Tim whispered as he watched the boy then laugh as his older brothers seem to argue with each other.

He seriously wanted to get to know this human that made his cold and dead heart to jump.

"Tim, you coming?" Wally peeked back into the room with a blink, "Dick and Jason are going ahead, and big sis and Dami are waiting for you,"

Tim glanced over at his older brother then sighed and walked to him.

"Very well, but only to supervise you to not killing them until father or grandfather Ral's says so,"

"Such a spoilsport," Wally grinned madly as he grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him to the front door, where his siblings were waiting for them with evil grins, saying they were going to make trouble.

Tim just hoped the new family could handle them. Especially since he still wanted to know the boy's name.

* * *

**So what'cha think? So as you now, Red is Red Arrow (Clone!Roy) and yes, Zachary and Zatanna are siblings here and not cousins, and they and Conner and Billy (Captain Marvel) are biological siblings and the children to Clark and Lois Kent. Jim's wife will be revealed in the next chapter, but yes, I have added Red, Roy (Real!Roy) and Collin Wilkes (from the Detective Comics) are Jim's biological sons :) Make sense? Here's how old everyone is in the Clark-Kent family.**

Red Harper-Kent: 24

Conner Harper-Kent: 22

Zatanna Harper-Kent: 20

Roy Harper-Kent: 18

Zachary and Billy Harper-Kent: 16

Collin Harper-Kent: 13

**Clark and Jim would be in their mid-forties I guess *shrugs* I dunno.**

**[EDITED]: I will only update this story once a week. The longer I make it the better ;) Hope you enjoyed.**

**So anyways what will happen next you ask? Read and review to find out ;) Thanks again lovies~!**


	3. Chapter 2: Not Just Any Monsters

_**Better than the Addams Family**_

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Young Justice, I think I'd be the show more yaoi-friendly ;D Just saying, but I don't own.

**A/n: Okay I lied, since I'm clean off parents for a week, I'll keep posting ;) But after the week is done, it'll be chapter once a week. So anyways, thank you for the reviews, especially to KFlova. Haaaaa, I see you enjoy this eh? *cackles* and thank you for the lovely review CutestOfZues, and awww you're so cute to think I'd reveal the pairings now eh? Well I'll let your imaginations run wild my pretty birdie, after all, it wouldn't be fun if I reveal everything now hmmm? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**[EDITED: 12/02/013]**

* * *

Soon the Wayne siblings were outside in the front lawn and peeked behind the bushes separating them and their new neighbor's lawn, and watching as they all went inside the house.

"Okay, as of right now, the angry looking muscled hottie in the black shirt is mine," Wally whispered to his siblings, grinning evilly with his fangs glinting dangerously.

"Whatever, I want to call either the oldest or the twins, either way I want any guy there," Dick cackled once more as he grabbed his knife out, "You can have the girl Jay,"

"Fat chance, the girl reminds me of Donna," Jason rolled his eyes, "I might have to fight you for the twins,"

"Hey Dick, what if I wanted the eldest one?!" Barbara argued with a huff, "He might be a good candidate for a mate you know, all the other loser vampires in Gotham are a sham,"

"I dunno who I want," Bart shrugged as he looked at his brothers, "But I might want one of the red heads, maybe the young guy holding the little kid,"

Tim snapped his head to Bart and glared at him, then sighed and looked at his siblings arguing.

"You guys, seriously, why can't we just go over there now and talk with them?"

"Because Tim, it's such a cowardly human thing to do," Damien explained to his older brother with an eyeroll.

"Children, it is not at all polite to hide like cowardly humans either," The voice of their mother chuckled as the vampire children all yelped in surprise as they turned to see Talia, and surprisingly, Bruce walking hand in hand together to them, looking like the deadly yet beautiful dark couple they were.

"We shall greet our new neighbors properly," Bruce's voice boomed deeply and dangerously as the children immediately went into line straight and proper, in fear and respect for their father.

"Yes father," The children echoed in time together with their eyes casted down, as the couple walked ahead of them and to the Clark-Kent household, as they children followed quietly.

Once they were stepping onto the porch, Bruce rang the doorbell and waited with his family patiently. The door then opened to reveal the eldest son, as Dick's eyes glinted a bit as Wally nudged him in warning, reminding his brother that their parents were still with them.

Red raised an eyebrow then stepped back a bit, "Pops, I think our neighbors next door wants to see you and Dad," He called out as Jim peeked his head from the open window of the kitchen and smiled.

"Oh! Um, hi there," Jim walked out of the kitchen, looking a bit embarrassed as he stood beside Red, "I didn't expect we'd get visitors so soon,"

"We are the Wayne Family, and we just wanted to greet you to the neighborhood. I am Bruce, mayor of Gotham City," Bruce spoke all business man like as he gestured to his beloved wife, "This is my love and mate, Talia,"

"A pleasure to meet you," She nodded her head a bit with a cruel smile.

"Likewise," Jim smiled politely with a nod.

"And these are my children," Bruce gestured to the Wayne siblings that stood in attention with serious faces, "My eldest child and only daughter, Barbara. My eldest son Wallace, then next is Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and last, my youngest, Damian,"

"Hello," Barbara gave a smile like her mother's, only not as cruelly.

"Yo," Wally waved lazily with a sharp smile.

"Just call me Dick if you like," Dick glanced at the boy standing next to the man with sex eyes, as Red frowned at the young man.

Jason just grunted in greeting, but nodded in respect when his mother turned sharply at him with cold eyes.

Bart smiled and waved, "Hiya fresh meat," Which disturbed Red and Jim a little.

"Don't mind him, he's always been the weirdo," Tim assured them, then glanced behind them to see that the other siblings have gathered and walked them warily.

Damien just did the same thing as Jason did but was hit over the head by Tim harshly.

"Um, nice to meet you all," Jim smiled and stepped back, "Would you like to come in?"

The Wayne children suddenly looked at each other smiling evilly at eachother (Which caused the Harper-Kent siblings to look even more at edge with these weirdos) as Talia just politely nodded along with Bruce.

"We'd love to,"

The Wayne family then slowly stepped inside the house as Red looked at them with suspicion.

"Um, my husband Clark is upstairs, but my children are here so," Jim started as he rubbed his head a bit then pointed to each one of them just as Bruce did, "My eldest son here is Red, then my middle child Roy and my youngest son Collin. My stepchildren are Conner, Zatanna, and the twins Billy and Zachary,"

The human children waved a little with forced smiles, except for Conner and Red, who looked at the dark but well-dressed family with guarded eyes.

"Your home is quite...bright," Talia commented off-handedly as she looked at the white and baby blue wallpapers.

"Thank you," Jim smiled, thinking it was a compliment from the beautiful woman.

Roy looked over from the couch at their new neighbor as his eyes zoomed in the boy he saw hours ago. Tim glanced over, feeling eyes on him and thanked his vampire genes that he couldn't blush, and stared back at Roy with an awkward smile. Roy smiled back a bit but then stopped when Jason and Bart stood closely to each of Tim's side and glared at Roy in warning. What was that all about, Roy wondered.

"Hey, they're so...pale and dead looking," Billy whispered to his siblings as Red joined them, and their papa was talking animatedly to Bruce and Talia.

"You think they are some sort of monsters?" Collin asked cutely with his eyes big and innocent.

"Not just monsters, vampires little one," A voice drawled in his ear, as Collin and the rest of his siblings jump back seeing Jason grin, with his siblings right behind him, "Aw, little humans are scared,"

"V-Vampires!? There's no such thing!" Conner exclaimed at the Wayne Children with a look of denial.

Roy glanced over at Tim, as Tim gave an apologetic smile, which caused Roy to grin in reassurance.

Wally licked his lips giggling, barring his fangs as he then speeded over quickly in front of Conner and touched his finger down the muscled covered chest.

"Well we totally exist babe, this isn't called Gotham City: Vampire central for nothing," Wally smiled sweetly as he moved up closer, "Your family is the first human in decades to ever come live here,"

Suddenly Wally's eyes widen as his jaw slacked, and fell limp to the floor as a kitchen knife was lodged into his head, blood pouring around his head. All the Harper-Kent kids screamed out in horror as Conner had some blood splattered on him and fell on his knees in shock.

Jim turned his head as his eyes widened, "OH MY GOD!"

Clark raced down the stairs, "What's going on down here!?"

Suddenly, soft laughter was heard and the human family looked over to see Wally trying to see up and laughing cheerfully, the knife still stabbed into his head and blood running down his face and onto his neck and shirt.

"Hahaha that tickled this time!" Wally smiled and looked over at Dick fondly, "You're aim's getting better lovely,"

"New record?" Dick smiled twisted like, fangs growing with delight of Wally's scent.

Wally calmly pulled the knife quick and easy from his head then looked at the terror-struck teen then smiled coyly.

"The fear on your face is such a turn on," He raised the blade to his lips and licked his blood with a smile, "I seriously think we would have so much fun together, you and I,"

Conner jumped and scrambled back as Wally giggled and crawled over to him with a predatory look in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jim looked back at the dark couple angrily.

"Forgive my children, they cannot control their actions," Talia spoke calmly as Conner was cornered and was shaking when Wally was tipped the knife near the muscled boy's neck, humming some sort of lullaby with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Oh, y-you must be the Wayne family," Clark spoke sheepishly and stepped up next to his lover, who turned to him in shock and disbelief, "Mr. Wayne, I hope to make the interview around tomorrow?"

"That would be fine Mr. Kent," Bruce spoke with a nod as Jim looked back and forth at the men in furious confusion.

"Wait, so this place is really a town full of vampires?!" Zatanna screeched and pulled the three of her youngest siblings close to her as she stared at the Wayne children looking at them hungrily.

"You knew?" Jim looked up at his husband, as Clark smiled weakly.

"I-I was offered a transferred job here because Gotham needed to restore the human population again in the city," Clark sighed as he explained, "S-So I accepted. Our family being the first humans in this city in ages, and if it goes well, humans and vampires can live in harmony. A-And Mr. Wayne provided the funds for this beautiful house, the car, and school for the kids. And...he promised to protect us from the other vampires here. "

Jim frowned a bit then sighed, "We'll talk about this later,"

"We should take our leave, you must be exhausted," Talia cooed as she snapped her fingers and her children looked at her, "Come along darlings,"

Wally pouted as he looked back at Conner then leaned forward and kissed up softly then pulled back with a wink.

"I'll come back for you my chevalier," Wally whispered then giggled as he raced out, Dick following behind him.

Soon Babs, Jason, Bart and Dami followed suit, as Tim trailed behind them, but not before looking back at Roy with longing, as Roy felt a blush on his face and looked at him. Tim smiled a bit but then disappeared.

"We shall take our leave now, have a good evening," Bruce bowed his head as he and his wife disappeared as well.

Jim let out a big breath then angrily went to the piles of boxes.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Clark asked his lover in worry.

"Packing, we're going back home," Jim replied with haste.

"Finally!" Conner jumped up with relief, ignoring how the kiss from the Wayne brat affected him a bit.

"What? Why?" Clark asked in confusion as Jim looked at him incredulously.

"Dad, we are NOT going to stay in a town where those freaks can kill us!" Zatanna shouted as she hugged a trembling Colin close to her.

"Or worse," Billy shuddered..

"Making us their slaves!" Zachary finished with panic.

"C'mon gang, the Wayne's seem like nice people, we should give this place a chance. And we finally have enough money for the stuff we've always wanted," Clark coaxed his wary family, "Sure this place is bad at first, but we've been through worst right? We can do this,"

"I think Dad's right," Roy spoke up as everyone looked at him in surprise, "We shouldn't really judge them, this is their culture or whatever. It would be, um, speciest of us to be judgmental without getting to know them first?"

"Roy, you crazy?" Red waved his hand around, "They are hunting machines and one was trying to stuff the knife into Conner's neck!"

"C'mon Red, what's life without a little adventure," Roy tried to convince his siblings.

"I am not staying here waiting to be vampire chow," Conner huffed and ran upstairs.

"Conner..." Clark sighed and rubbed his head but then yelped as he felt Jim pinching his ears and dragging him to the kitchen to talk.

"Why do you even want to stay Roy?" Zatanna asked with a worried look.

"Because..." Roy closed his eyes, the picture of Tim smiling shyly at him flashed before his mind, and reopened his eyes then grinned, "I think we can teach these vampires to be not killers and live in peace,"

"Whaaaa? That's like saying to a lion don't eat the antelopes," Billy argued while making a face.

"But there's always alternatives Bill," Roy smirked, "Don't you wanna live outside of your zombie video games and go through the real thing,"

"So we get to shoot them," Zachary grinned a bit.

"No, but only if they get out of line, it seems they can't really die," Roy looked a bit thoughtful, "I mean, did you see that Wally kid?"

"Yeah, but everything doesn't stay alive for too long, even vampires," Red reasoned with a calculated look.

"C'mon guys, Dad really wants us to be happy and the job so badly," Roy pointed out as the kids looked guilty, "We always ask him stuff from him and he always gives without complaints. Don't you think we should finally do the same?"

Red sighed and rubbed his eye a bit, "Alright..."

Zatanna, the twins and Colin also chorused in agreement as Roy smiled.

Conner sat on his new bed as he kicked on of the boxes away from him and ruffled his hair in frustration and closed his eyes. He never felt so emotionally overwhelmed before. He missed his old life, with his friends, and the head leader that he had a crush on since pre-K. He was the star quarter back, once upon a time, popular and everything was right with the world.

But now, he was just like everyone else. And he never felt so alone.

"My, you have such a dreadful aura, it's delicious," A voice spoke softly and dark, as Conner sat up immediately to see Wally sitting in his window seal with a light smirk, blood now dried around his freckled and dangerous face.

"Get out!" Conner glared at the vampire as he reached under his bed and got his metal baseball bat armed and ready.

"Oh please, that weapon is child's play," Wally choked a laugh as he gracefully placed his feet on the ground and glided towards the bulky boy and snatched the bat from him and threw it hard at the wall behind him, creating a huge dent on it.

Conner's eyes widen and was about to shout at the lithe boy but was silenced as he felt cold hands holding his face as icy lips made contact with his, Wally savoring the flavor that was Conner Harper-Kent. Conner pushed the boy back and spat at him harshly.

"Fuck, what the hell?!"

Wally giggled as he licked his lips, "Mmmm I bet your blood would be even more delicious,"

Conner was about to take a swing at Wally but the boy soon disappeared into thin air, his soft innocent giggles filled into the night.

As soon as he reached his room, Tim blinked as he was suddenly pinned to his open coffin, arms above him and Jason was straddling him and leaning his face down to his with a sneer.

"I don't like how you and that _filthy mud monkey _were eye-fucking each other," Jason gripped onto Tim's wrists tightly.

Tim just stared up at his older brother and rolled his eyes, "Whoever do you mean, dreadful brother of mine?"

"Mock flattery won't get you off the hook this time my intoxicating brother," Jason's eyes turned into dangerous slits as he licked at Tim's cheek gently, "That human is a waste of your attention. You should really be focusing on a mate who's strong and can make your vemon drip,"

"Someone like you?" Tim squirmed under his brother then growled, "I've told you for centuries, I don't want to be your bloody chamber maiden!"

"No, you're not a maiden," Jason grinned as his fangs appeared, "You're a little teasing vixen,"

"Charming," Tim suddenly arched up as used his left leg to kick at the door of his coffin as it fell on top of them, activating the spikes as the sharp pricks stabbed through the both of them, making Jason and Tim both yell out.

Tim then kicked the opening up again and pushed the distracted Jason off of him as the blood red haired brother was healing and let out a laugh, holding back a pleasured sigh.

"Clever using the iron maiden tactic little brother," Jason sat up as he smirked, "You will be mine one of these days,"

"Go and fuck Bart why don't you," Tim hissed in warning as Jason laughed and disappeared, "Little bastard,"

"That's what he is after all Tim-tim," Dick appeared by the doorway in a silk dark red robe and sat on the coffin with Tim.

"I hope you aren't here to bed me too Dick," Tim narrowed his eyes as Dick leaned back and touched the now bloody spikes on the inside part of the coffin door dreamily.

"No, I am waiting for Wally to return so we can play," Dick smiled over at Tim, "He went over to have a small taste of one of the boys next door,"

Tim groaned as he slapped his forehead, "Oh Satan no..."

"Oh yes, although I am quite upset he didn't take me with him, we could've doubled the fun" The older noirette snorted as he then sat up and kissed Tim's cheek, "But I'm hoping you could try to cheer up your big brother?"

"Sorry but no," Tim leaned back with a sneer.

"Fu, you're so emotional," Dick pouted then eyes looked serious, "Is it because of that boy you kept staring at?"

Tim would've flushed in embarrassment if he was living.

"N-No! Of course not," Better to deny now than tell the truth.

Like Jason, Dick had a hate for humans and having having the filthy being equal to vampires was blasphemy. Tim can only blame his father and grandfather for such nonsense.

Dick's eyes darken as he raised a machete out of nowhere onto Tim's cheek, then smirked.

"To diminish any possibly thoughts of trivial fantasy, I shall suck that boy's blood dry," The brother threatened, and normally, Tim would plan ignore the bluff and keep reading his book.

But somehow thinking of Roy being in danger made it Tim's worst fear.

"NO!" Tim shouted but covered his mouth with his hands as Dick roared and backhanded Tim harshly then shoved the machete into Tim's chest angrily.

"I will be telling father about this," Dick pushed Tim into the coffin and locked it from the outside and switching the pointed blades from the inside on as he heard his little brother cry out, "And I will make sure that boy you so much feel so human about never sees the light of day,"

Tim couldn't help but feel his vemon drop inside him as he felt bloody tears dripping down his eyes in pain.

But, pain from what exactly?

Roy sat up in his room reading a few things online on his mac-book, particularly on the facts and histories on vampires.

Roy Harper-Kent, was a supernatural geek. His secret weakness was always about knowing and leaning about the paranormal.

Ever since being introduced to his Uncle Oliver's tall tales about the strange and the things that go bump in the night, Roy had always got into mysteries and the unexplained. He even tried to form a Mystery or Paranormal club, but not many joined and called him a freak and a weirdo. But, there were two people who joined him, and became his fast best friends.

Roy smiled as he looked at the laptop wallpaper that was set. He was in the picture, standing in between two people. On his left was a pretty blond girl, her hair down and held back by a black hairband, and her bright blue eyes shined as her pretty face was pulled into a goofy kind of look. The one on Roy's right was a smiling Hispanic boy whose eyes were wide and full of life, his hair slicked back coolly. Cassandra Sandmark Jaime Reyes have always had his back, and the three were a band of trio who faced the dark world out of the norm.

Roy wished he could email or web chat with them, but he knew Jaime was probably busy with family as Cassie was forbidden to use technology for a while, being grounded for trying to sneak out of the house.

The red head sighed as he clicked on Google once more and researched more about vampires when a link caught his eye. Curious, Roy clicked on the link that read: '_Sun Weapons; The only way to kill a vampire'_

Roy quietly read about such weapons, that legend had it, the Gods created such weapons made by the sun to cast away and permanently kill any dark creatures that were created by Lucifer. The were many names to such a weapon. The Michael Sword, Excalibur, and so on. But, Roy suspected it was just an old wives tale.

Closing his laptop, Roy streched out and yawned quietly and looked at the window and at the red moon shining down on his bedroom.

"I wonder what Timothy is doing now..."

* * *

**BONUS Scene: **Roy and his two best friends

Jaime smiled as he lifted his camera phone to his crush and _hermano, _switching on the night-light as the trio stood in front of an old creepy abandoned house.

"Okay guys, you ready?"

"Let's just hurry up already and go home," Cassie shivered and placed her hands on his arms shivering, "This place gives me the heeby-jeebies…"

Roy rolled his eyes and placed an arm over Cassie, grinning, "We're supposed to be like the Mystery Inc., act like it Cas,"

"Um, guys," Jaime paled as he looked at the screen of his phone.

"Easy for you to say Roro, you're born brave," Cassie complained.

"Uhhh Cas? Roy?"

"I told you not to call me Roro, it's just plain weird," Roy made a face and waved his arm a bit.

"Guys…"

"You love it, and you know it," Cassie winked and giggled softly.

"GUYS!"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Cassie and Roy looked at Jaime annoyed, as the Hispanic boy dropped his phone and shakily pointed behind them.

The two blinked, then looked at each other then turned around and gasped at the sight of a chain covered man moaning and walking towards them ominously. The trio screamed in fright and scrambled away, running down the streets like children on Halloween.

The moaning man then stopped, then laughed as he reached over his face and pulled out his mask to reveal Red smirking widely and looked behind him with his best friend, Kaldur, giving a thumbs up and chuckling under his breath.

"So much for the brave Mystery Inc.," Red laughed as he and Kaldur gave each other a high-five.

* * *

**So what'cha think? I think I like how this is going so far. Dunno how many chapters I should do, the story isn't so complicated unlike my "You're Not Helping" series. Which, by the way, you should read also if ever. So anyways what will happen next you ask? Read and review to find out ;) Thanks again lovies~!**

**[Edited: Hope you liked the bonus scene ;) And changed Artemis to Cassie now...]**


	4. Chapter 3: Lien Du Sang

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Young Justice, I think I'd be the show more yaoi-friendly ;D Just saying, but I don't own.

**A/n: Okay so, thanks again for the reviews, especially to Stronger123, KFlova and the ever new reviewer 'tomboys rule girly girls suck' :D Welcome my friend. Anyways, BIG BIG BIG BIG WARNING before you go on reading. This chapter contains...sex, of the weird kind. Involves a very weird kink I read in a manga somewhere (I dunno why I read it, but it was...dare I say it, really hot...I'm such a freak). It also contains much incestuous love and lots of slash everywhere *shrugs* Just warning you now...no, really, don't come crying to me and saying 'Ewww what the hell you crazy bitch' *facepalms* Please don't, I've already warn you enough. Other than that, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Bart bit his lower lip as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the warm wet mouth sucking him, teasingly and biting, fangs scraping all the sensitive weak spots that made him writhe in hot pained pleasure. He arched his hips up for more, feeling his vemon pooling inside his mouth, salivating.

"O-Oh..Jay..jay...nggh-please..." The young brother begged with a small whimper then screamed out as he felt a harsh bite and the feeling of his entrance being penetrated roughly.

Jason smirked as he let go of the weeping cock with an audible pop and stared wickedly down at his younger brother panting harshly with a debauched gaze as the older brother had the object up his brother's ass, pushing as far as he could as he watched his brother uncomfortably squirm, but obediently kept his legs wide spread and exposed for Jason to see. After all, Bart has done his plenty of times. He just loves playing the role as a pathetic needy bitch, Jason thought in dark amusement.

"You want it little brother?" Jason leaned his head down and whispered into Bart's ear, biting it roughly when the auburn haired boy mewled, "Answer me bitch,"

"Yes...please..." Bart moaned as he pushed himself down on the object wantonly, "P-Please Jay...want it so bad..."

Jason smirked and licked at Bart's cheek happily then grinned evilly.

"Fire one~"

Pulling on the trigger, Bart's eyes widen as he felt the quick shot inside him all the way from his abdomen and up to his spinal cord and out of his cranium, crying out in a euphoric screech, his mouth filling with his own vampire vemon and blood, head spinning in pain and adrenaline as his felt his eyes brim with tears of blood, staring up at his sadistic older brother leering down at him.

"Again?" Jason asked coolly as Bart nodded, his hand on his member and rubbing it pathetically as Jason thrust the gun in and out of Bart's hole.

"Y-Yes big br-brother..." Bart managed to choke out as he braced himself and moved his lower body in time with Jason's gun fucking him, "M-More! More please _magister dilecte~"_

"Fire two~"

The gunshot was heard again as Bart coughed up some blood and vemon, choking a little as he let out a strangled moan, the substance dripping down his chin as some blood were pooling around his head and his ass. Jason smiled in satisfaction as he pulled the gun from out of Bart and leaned down and licked a trail of blood from Bart's shoulders, up to his neck and jawline and finally kissed the metallic coppery taste of his brother's lips, tongues battle each other in a hot passionate dance.

Dick passed by their room and smirked at the beautiful bloody sight.

"Well, aren't you two already up to speed tonight," Dick stated as he leaned coolly against the door frame, "You know Alfred will be so frustrated to know that he has to clean your bloody sheets...again,"

Jason broke the kiss and growled up at his older brother, Bart still in his twisted daze with a goofy grin.

"Fuck off Dick, Bart's my slut tonight," Jason raised the gun he used on Bart and aimed it at Dick, firing two shots at Dick's shoulders.

Dick frowned as he looked at his bullet wounds then raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"As if I want a fuck from either one of you, I need to see father anyways," Dick waved them off dismissively as he continued on his merry way.

Jason huffed then looked down at his bloodied up brother giving him a sweet smile as Jason rolled his eyes and pulled Bart's legs to him and pressed his equally naked body to Bart's dirty one. Bart smiled widely once more and wrapped his legs around Jason as he mewled in pleasure at finally feeling his brother's huge cock inside him wonderfully.

* * *

Dick chuckled as he heard the faint sounds of his brothers having their gun-play sex again as he continued his way down the hall and near his father's studies. Damn, he reminded himself, he had gotta try that once more with Wally when he got home.

But that wasn't the important thing as of now. Dick was very concerned when Tim was showing innocent interest with the human neighbor. Roy, was his name? Dick couldn't remember. But all he know was that Roy character looked like trouble, even if he was sexy as hell and looked like his older brother. Dick won't allow Tim to fall for a human.

With a knock at the huge wooden doors, Dick heard a 'Come in' and silently slipped into the dark room and looked at his father leaning on his deskchair comfortably, looking up from his paperwork and staring hard at Dick, who stood his ground and kept his icy stare head on to his father.

"What brings you here Richard?" Bruce inquired with a cold tone, as Dick kept a straight face.

"I am concerned about the people that moved next door, apparently Tim has an eye out for one of the children,"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, then looked down back at his paperwork, "And your point being...?"

Dick gaped a little but returned his cool, "My point being is that Tim is considering to get closer...to a human,"

"You tend to forget Richard that I was once human," Bruce smirked a little but it was quickly gone before Dick could register it, "But I do not see what the problem is if Tim befriends a human. I did promise the Council we will populate the city with humans again for feeding consumption and other essential importance,"

"I know, it's all about the business," Dick folded his arms then looked at his old man in suspicion, "Something tells me you're planning something even bigger with that family,"

"It is not of your concern yet Richard," Bruce spoke as he wrote something down, "Not until you ascend to being a full fledged vampire and take over my place as head of the family, understood?"

Dick sighed in defeat and nodded, "Yes father,"

"Good, you are dismissed,"

Dick bowed his head and walked out, closing the door behind him then sighs as he makes his way to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Wally on his bed, curled up sobbing bloody tears as he was using both his hands to cover his mouth. Dick rushed over worriedly at his brother and pulled the red head in his arms.

"_La petite_, what's the matter?" Dick whispered as he stroked the hair of his incestuous lover.

"M-My fangs," Wally blubbered as he squeezed his eyes shut, more blood pooling his eyes, "I-It won't stop throbbing and burning, like the sun, and my vemon is turning bitter,"

Dick looked worried for a moment. The dreaded sun has always been the death point to any vampire. This sounded most serious. Could it be the virus going around that his father had been talking about with his grandfather?

"Perhaps we shall take you to Alfred?" Dick suggested softly as he was going to lean in and kiss his lover better, but was shocked when a bright light emitted from Wally and threw Dick far away from his brother and slammed into the wall.

Wally cried even more and suddenly gripped his stomach with a howl.

"THE SUN! THE SUN! IT BURNS FROM WITHIN!" Wally cried out and looked absolutely panicked. No matter how much he liked being stabbed, shot, maimed, castrated, and so on, the feeling of the sun's heat was actually pain to him and many others of his kind. It was...warm and happy. And he detested it.

Dick watched in horror and was about to go and help his helpless brother but was stopped by a gloved hand and looked in relief that it was Alfred.

"Alfred," Dick breathed as he watched the undead butler silently glided to the frantic Wally and placed a hand over Wally's head and closed his eyes, then Wally immediately stopped moving and fell fast asleep.

"It would seem Master's Wallace time is here," Alfred looked at Dick as the boy looked back in confusion.

"W-What does that mean?" Dick asked, and Alfred suddenly sees centuries back of a smaller vampire of his young master looking scared and innocent just like now.

"It means, Master Richard, that Master Wallace has been claimed. Meaning no more of your little shenanigans and such," Alfred then looked back at Wally and smiled fondly, "He has finally found his_ lien de sang_,"

"Blood bond?" Dick whispered then fisted his hand a little with narrowed eyes, "But who would be..."

He trailed off as his eyes suddenly darken to black and snarled.

"The human?!"

Alfred nodded and sighed, "I am sorry Master Richard, but it explains why you were rejected ever so. It is because Master Wallace's body cannot have anyone else other than his blood bond's. I shall be telling your mother and father right now,"

And as the butler left, Dick stared at Wally's peaceful sleeping form in a death stare then snarled, fangs sharpen.

**_This cannot be happening again._**

* * *

It was another great morning at Gotham City. And by great, it usually means cloudy skies and slight chances of rain.

Clark rushed out of the house with his work clothes on and his briefcase and carkeys in each hand. Jim walked out and kissed his husband for good luck in his first meeting as Clark drove off.

Roy watched all this through the window, and grabbed at his notebook and camera and raced out of his room and down the hallways, almost bumping into Collin and the twins. As Jim walked back in the house, Roy rushed past him and out to the front lawn and paused slightly. He then glanced up at the house next door to them then smiled as he walked over there. He stared up at the huge bronze double doors and looked for any sign of a doorbell and saw a dangling lever and raised a brow. Shrugging, he reached up and pulled it, then dropped his things in shock, covering his ears as the sound of church bells deafened his hearing. When the sound died down and his brain and eardrums were banging so much, he glanced up to see the door was opened and Alfred, the Butler, was there.

"Ah, one of the Clark-Kent spawns I presume?" The British accented man asked politely.

Roy gawked a little, but blushed in embarrassment and nodded shyly, "I-Is Timothy home?"

"Master Timothy is in his room young man," Alfred replied and made way for Roy, "Would you like to see him?"

"Um, yes please," Roy smiled happily, "M-My name is Roy by the way," He then raised his camera up and snapped a photo of the dead-panned butler and smiled.

"You may call me Alfred, Master Royce," Alfred spoke with disinterest and turned around and started walking, "This way please,"

Roy made a funny face when the butler called him "Royce". It was a name that his pops Jim always uses when he was in trouble. That, or his 'mother' would love calling him that. He followed behind the bulter swiftly, looking around the mansion and snapping photos here and there with awe. Soon they reached a red door that read in silver letters: "Tim's Room" as Alfred lightly knocked on the door, then entered.

"Master Timothy, the Master Royce is here to see you,"

"Um, j-just call me Roy dude-I mean sir," Roy corrected with yet another embarrassed expression.

"Very well," Alfred nodded as he then walked over to the closed coffin and unlocked, opening up and switched the blades from the inside doorway off to reveal a bloody Tim with a machete dug deep into his chest.

"Oh fuck!" Roy dropped his camera and notebook as he rushed over and pushed Alfred out of the way and pulled the unconscious noirette out, sitting on the floor with the body on his lap and carefully pulling the object out from him and throwing it across the room. Tim groaned and opened his eyes, showing the outer irises to be black as his pupils dilated a bit.

"R-Roy?" Tim teared up bloody tears again, then out of nowhere hugged Roy with a cry, "Oh thank Hades! Y-You're not dead,"

Roy looked down at the boy in confusion as the boy had his arms around his neck and nuzzled into the red head's chest and cried harder. Roy's eyes soften at the broken figure before him and wrapped his arms around the boy to comfort him.

"Um, no I'm not, but...please stop crying Timothy," Roy shyly ran a hand through the black tresses of the boy's hair.

"T-Tim is just fine," Tim laughed a bit in relief and aftermath of hysteria then looked up as his eyes were once again the brightest of blue, which made Roy a little stunned and blushed slightly.

"Tim..." Roy repeated, but then noticed Tim's state then paled, "Oh we gotta get you to a hospital or something you're bleeding!"

Tim laughed as he sat up a bit, "No need, I'll be healed in a minute or so. Thank you for getting that blated machete out of me,"

"Why were you locked in your...coffin with that anyways?" Roy asked as Tim stood up shakily and was removing his shirt, and Roy's eyes widen with a huge blush seeing the boy undressing in front of him.

"Oh my brother Dick was angry with me yesterday and so as punishment locked me up with a machete stuck to my heart," Tim idly shrugged, not wanting to tell the whole truth, as he then was removing his pants and undergarment as well and passed the bloody and torn clothes to Alfred, "Please burn these?"

"Right away Master Timothy," Alfred nodded, and Roy was wondering how was this man unfazed by the boy standing there naked as if nothing, and the butler swiftly left the room.

Tim then turned to Roy, who spluttered and covered his eyes with a huge blush.

"What is the matter Roy?"

Roy was still rambling on nonsense as he blushed even more, and Tim frowned and looked down at his bloody body.

"Does...my body displease you?"

"Oh god..." Roy muttered then turned around with his face back to Tim and uncovered his eyes, "Um, m-maybe you should clean up or something?"

"I suppose I should," Tim agreed as he looked at his now healing wound, "Very well, we shall go to my bathing room,"

Roy nodded then blinked, "Wait, we?"

"We can talk there, there's a couch nearby for you to sit on, the bathing room is quite huge," Tim explained as he grabbed started walking to another door and opened it, walking in casually.

Roy almost thought in his head how good Tim's hips swayed as he walked. Shaking his head from not-so-innocent thoughts and peeked in the bathroom, shocked to see the bathroom shining in gold. Holy moley, it looked like some grand spa room for a king than a regular bathroom.

"You may sit there if you wish," Tim smiled as he pointed at the long green plush couch as he bend over to activate the water for the bath, and Roy couldn't help but stare with a blush and a stirring in his loins.

Slapping himself a bit Roy quickly ran back into the room, grabbing his notebook and camera back and walked back into the bathroom, already see Tim sitting in the huge pool like tub with warm water steaming in the air. Roy quickly took his seat on the couch near Tim and opened his note book.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Tim spoke in question, and Roy was so surprise that Tim didn't say it sarcastically.

"I wanted to see you," Roy then blushed then quickly added, "W-Well I mean, um, I wanted to see you and your family. You see I wanted to actually picture and interview all of you about you being vampires,"

Tim raised a brow as he swan closer and leaned his arms on the edge of the tub and his head rested on those arms looking up at Roy, "What ever for?"

Roy smiled a little, "W-Well I'm a huge paranormal buff, and have kept written collections on articles and theories of different nightly creatures and...having to know vampires are real is a dream come true for me,"

Tim's gaze soften seeing the excitement dance in Roy's eyes and softly laughed, "Very well, you may interview me if you wish,"

"Uh, i-is it okay if I take your picture?" Roy held up his camera shyly, "I-I know it's rude of me to ask while you're washing up-"

"It is alright with me," Tim shrugged, "Would you like me to get out of the bath?-"

"No! Uh, ahem, I-I mean where you are is fine," Roy blushed and bit his lower lip a little. He shooed his dirty mind screaming to take a photo of Tim naked.

Lifting the camera to his eyes and use his focus carefully, he snapped the photo and smiled happily in approval. He couldn't wait to get the picture develop.

Tim smiled dreamily then giggled, "You seem quiet happy,"

"Well I love writing and photography," Roy explained as he fiddled with his camera sheepishly, "I want to be like my dad one day and take on journalism, but for the supernatural and all,"

"That's an admirable ambition," Tim praised gently with a smile, as Roy looked at him with a laugh.

"Yeah, but my brothers thinks it's stupid,"

"Then they are fools," Tim frowned a little, remembering his own brothers.

"They kid around a lot," Roy shrugged then smiled, "So, would you mind answering some of my questions?"

Tim gave a warm smile and nodded, "Ask away my friend,"

And the two talked and laughed, the bond within them growing into something beautiful.

* * *

Red walked in casually in some dark grocery store and immediately covered his nose at the sudden decaying smell. He glanced around quietly as he saw some pale and gross looking people wandering around normally, shopping around like it was an everyday thing. Red assumed they were vampires. The man then strolled around the aisles carefully as he looked at the shopping list his pops gave him, then sighed.

He wished Zatanna was the one doing this, but knowing some pervy vampire might prey on her, he volunteered to go in her place instead.

"Ahhhh, a human~" A voice purred behind him as Red froze a little, "New in town here sugar~?"

Red turned his head slightly to see a sexy smiling slight tanned black haired woman smiling seductively at him, fangs protruding from her lush dark lips. Eyes gleamed and seemed so cat-like, Red could tell this woman was some sort of cougar (then again, aren't vampires really old anyways?).

"Yes, but I'm just telling you now lady, I don't play for your team," Red smirked as the woman seemed baffled for a second then smiled coyly.

"You should not have said that sweetpea," She sweetly said as she slipped away as Red raised an eyebrow.

Crazy vampires, Red thought, and soon continued with his shopping quickly, paid for it all and rushed out to his motorcycle and sped off.

The woman stayed hidden for a while, smiling at her soon to be new prey.

"Looks like you have a new hunt, Selina," Another woman stood next to her slyly, her green eyes glowing, complementing her complexion and her blood red hair flowing down her face.

"Indeed," Selina looked at her partner, "But I believe there could be more for you to taste as well Ivy,"

And with that, the two woman cackled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Why do I always seem to make Red Arrow gay xD lol I dunno, he's so not as straight as his arrows. HA! See what I did there? *feels so lame* ****So anyways, how did you like this chapter? What will happen next you ask? Read and review to find out ;) Thanks again loves and doves :) **


	5. Chapter 4: You're Making Lose Control

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Young Justice, I think Conner would end up with Wally instead of M'gann ;D Just saying, but I don't own the show sadly.

**A/n: Daaaawww I do update fast don't I? :D Gosh guys, thanks for the reviews, especially to CutestOfZues (Oh noes, did I kill you? D:), divinedenstiny (Haha thank you) and KFlova (I'm glad my story is cheese xD). Anyways, I think you've heard the warnings before, yadayada and all~! But there's not much here, pretty tamed actually. So just sit back and enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Wally opened his eyes slightly with a hiss, feeling his body numb and heated. It was as if the Sun God royally fucked him over and over and left him to rot. Sitting up slowly he rubbed his eyes cutely as his emerald green eyes tried to adjust to sight of his surroundings. He rubbed his wild red hair then quickly sat up when he heard a clang of metal hitting something. He spotted Dick near the doorway, holding on some sort of Viking hammer, a sneer dawned on his pretty pale face.

"Ah Dickie, up for another round?" Wally smiled brightly, but then frowned as Dick turned his head and walked off.

What the hell?

Wally got up from the bed, but yelped as he fell onto the ground with a thud, his legs sort of like jelly. He whimpered a little and sat up on his knees as a sudden sound was calling to him. Looking up curiously he tried to make out the sound, but couldn't make it out. His eyes suddenly flashed darkly as he stood up and quickly raced out the room and to the sound, as it got louder and louder as he ran. He then ended up in some sort of garden, and realized as he looked around and saw the Wayne Manor was not far, he was probably in the neighbor's turf.

"What are you doing here?" A voice broke into Wally's thoughts, and the ginger haired vampire turned his head and felt his whole world brighten then crash all in one fell swoop.

Sitting on a boulder near a medium sized pond was Conner, shirtless and in tight workout pants and barefooted, an axe coolly leaned against his shoulders as he held it. It would seem the young man was chopping wood considering the pile of chopped wood was right next to him.

Wally thought he looked like a God. Or, Satan, because Satan was hotter in Wally's opinion. And the vampire had to snort at the joke of his thought.

Conner raised an eyebrow at the gaping teenage vamp, "You suddenly stupid now?" He snorted, still hating the boy for the other day.

Wally shook his head, feelings himself stunned and speechless. And, for the first time in this hundreds of years old vampire was...feeling. Like, actually, feeling everything. He never felt so human in his undead life. He TRULY detested it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Conner, now looking concerned for the silent boy, got up from his seat, placed down his chopping axe and walked over to the boy and observed him.

Wally just looked down at the ground as he felt his body tingle, the coldness of his blood growing warmer as his vemon seemed to pool up inside his mouth. Oh, how Wally wanted to get ride of the fuzzy feeling and either fuck this human or suck him dry or...kill and torture him like he normally does with all the rest.

But, he couldn't. He felt his head swoon. Images of Wally and Conner together laughing, dancing and kissing under the moonlight as they take a stroll hand in hand in some sort of romantic park and embrace each other, all of this built up in the red haired vampire's head.

What was going on with him? He didn't want romance. It was a childish thing for vampires like Tim would dream of. Not Wally, the vampire who'd crave for the kinkiest sex and let his brothers like Jason and Dick have their naughty wicked way with him.

But being near Conner. It just...felt different.

The muscled young man watched as ranges of emotions played onto Wally's face, hands gripping his hand painfully as he looked like he lost his mind. Pain. Worry. Anger. Envy. Happiness. Lust. and...something else. Conner was sure he saw it the first time his friends Mal and Karen saw each other. He was sure he saw it when his Dad and Papa met each other for the first time. And...he was pretty sure his passed mother had the same look whenever she looked at his Dad. But Conner couldn't believe it. Because that emotion never existed for him. Ever.

"Um, Wallace?" Conner patted himself on the back mentally for remembering the name.

Wally suddenly went rigid at the tone of Conner's voice and looked up, eyes then suddenly brighter than usually, which made Conner feel weird. And it was the positive kind of weird. Not good.

Suddenly Wally felt himself fall on his knees as bloody tears ran down his face.

He felt his damned body surrender to this human before him.

* * *

Bart yawned cutely as he stretched his body like a cat and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He quickly moved from Jason's arms and scooted to the edge of the bed, raising his hand up and started to force himself to cough. With ten coughs, blood and vemon splattered on his hand as a familiar silver bullet shined as Bart grinned.

"One down...and it was stuck on my esophagus for hours," Bart giggled too sweetly as he then pondered, "Now for the other one..."

Bart then quickly reached out behind his head and dug into his hair with a cute funny facial expression then smiled in triumph and pulled out the second bullet and cheered.

"Ugh, what are you cheering about now idiot?" A groan was heard from the dried bloodied pillow as Jason looked up with a glare.

"Sorry bro, souvieners~" Bart smiled brightly as he placed the bullets in a glass full of water he requested hours ago from Alfred.

Jason rolled his eyes as he sat up and started to gather his clothes, Bart watching him with a pout.

"No cuddles?" Bart asked with his arms raised and looking sad, as Jason turned his had then scoffed.

"Vamp up Bart, I told you it's too human, Dear Lucifer, you're starting to sound as needy as Tim with his human thoughts," Jason hissed coldly and walked out the room with a slam of the door.

Bart let his arms fall to his sides as he felt even more colder than he usually is. He fiddled with the bloodied sheets pooled around him and sighed tiredly. Bart knew Jason would never take him so seriously, he's only been used to let Jason release his pent up frustrations about Tim. Bart felt incredibly jealous that Jason's attention and want was for Tim. Tim didn't want Jason and here Bart was, being Jason's personal bed slave at every beck and call.

But now, Bart thought it was time for a change.

He wanted someone to want HIM, not just as a substitute to toss away. He then rubbed his hair and winced, feeling the dry blood in his locks and scalp. He casually looked out the window and spotted one of the Harper-Kent twins, Billy he believed, kicking the soccer ball to and fro as he ran around the front lawn with a laugh.

Bart tilted his head in confusion. What was so fun about kicking some stupid ball?

But...Billy looked like he was having a ball (Bart snickered at the joke), and Bart was the prince of Fun. Grinning, he quickly rushed into his personal bathroom to shower and change.

Today he will have a new playmate.

* * *

Damien blinked as he sat on his favorite tree in the Wayne forest gardens, and suddenly had an intruder on his favorite spot.

"Meatbag, get the fuck off and out of here before I turn you," The devil child growled with his fangs barred out, as he watched Collin jump in surprise, flail around and fell from the branch with a scream, and Damien rolled his eyes as he quickly dashed forward, grabbing the young teen in his arms and landed down gracefully with a shaking young ginger in his arms.

"T-Thank you," Collin whimpered, still clutching onto Damien tightly as the young Wayne looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let go or I bite your arms off," And he meant it.

Collin sniffed and freed himself from Damien and looked up at the boy with his cute bluish brown eyes.

"W-What your name a-again?" Collin asked shyly as he tweedled his fingers together cutely.

"Damien," The vampire nodded, "And you're Collin right?"

The young boy nodded then smiled, "Again, thank you for saving me,"

Damien's eyes widen when the boy leaned up and kissed his cheek innocently then spluttered in confusion, and rubbed his cheek as if it burned.

"Grah! W-What did you do that for moron?!" Damien roared at the boy, who just looked at him with his head tilted to the side in cuteness.

"My Papa always does that when he thanks Daddy," Collin explained as if he was telling it to a baby.

"Well not to me okay? Just say thanks and be on your way brat," Damien felt funny at the kiss and growled as he stomped the feeling down hard.

Collin just smiled and waved goodbye as he ran back to his house happily. The ginger boy had a good feeling he and Damien were going to be good friends. Maybe even the best of friends.

Collin couldn't wait.

Damien watched the boy go and frowned as he felt his tummy tingle and his fangs feeling a little heavier. Perhaps he should go and have Mommy check it up.

* * *

"Why hello there,"

Billy blinked and stopped his kicking of the soccer ball and glanced up to see the Bart Wayne kid walking over to him.

"Oh, um, hey," Billy waved a bit and looked at the boy warily, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could play with you?" Bart asked with a smile, one Billy recognized as mischief.

"Um, gee, I dunno..." Billy looked a little nervous.

Before Bart could open his mouth to assure the boy no harm, a voice called for Billy's name and the two turned to see Zachary frowning deeply, dressed in a black loose shirt and jogging pants, Bart's eyes widen a bit at the sight of the casual looking boy. Billy looked back at Bart then walked over to Zachary, who gave some sort of look as Billy nodded and rushed inside. Zachary looked back at Bart then walked towards him, poking at Bart's chest even when the red head was a bit shorter than him.

"Listen to me vampire," Zachary hissed with a warning tone, "My brother isn't going to be one of your little meals or whatever you folks do to humans, he's innocent and always looking at the good in people. But luckily I am here to see dangerous people like you,"

Bart tilted his head a bit as Zachary glared.

"So if you know what's good for you, stay away from him and my family or else,"

Bart smiled coyly at the threat then leaned forward silently so that their noses were touching, but Zachary never backed down.

"But I can't stay away from you then?" Bart asked innocently.

Zachary scoffed, "Especially stay away from me," He added with a sneer.

Bart's eyes widen as he saw in Zachary's place a silhouette of Jason, when he still had black hair when they were just little vampires in training, fierce blue eyes that always made Bart swoon and tingling with excitement. The image soon disappeared as the boy that was now Zachary glared at him in waiting for some witty response.

Suddenly, Zachary felt hands grab onto his as Bart tip toed up and whispered hotly against his lips.

"You're my new toy then _Ludicrum," _

Zachary's eyes widen in shock and a blush when Bart placed a soft kiss into his lips, and suddenly both boys pulled back and hands were dropped at the sudden electric shock passed between them.

Bart then whimpered as he covered his mouth with his hands, feeling them grow heavy and that vemon started to pool in his mouth painfully and tasted bitter on his tongue. Zachary looked a little worried, forgetting that the vampire kissed him and was about to touch his shoulder and ask if he was alright when suddenly Bart pounced on him and straddled him with crimson blood eyes now glowing and vemon dripping down his chin. Zachary paled as he started up at him, feeling the liquid touch his cheek and how crazy and dangerous Bart looked at him, like some sort of meat to eat.

"_Tuo meus es tu_" Bart whispered in a deadly voice as his fangs grew but his eyes widen as he looked down at the arrow protruding into his heart, as blood splattered between him and Zachary.

Bart stared to the side as Red was coming off his bike, holding up some sort of ruby colored crossbow looking like he came from hell.

"Stay away from my little brother freak!" Red shot another one as Bart growled and got off Zachary and charged at the older man and pounced with sharp talon like fingers as he was starting to look almost like a humanoid bat as he scratched Red's face menacingly.

"RED!" Zachary sat up with fear then growled when Bart snapped his had to him, giving him a hungry sort of look

Suddenly a black and blue blur waltzed into the scene and had Bart pinned on his stomach to the ground. The blur was revealed to be Dick, sitting on Bart's back with the red head's arms being held in Dick's strong grasp.

"My, my, I never thought this would happen," Dick smiled coyly at the thrashing around of his baby brother, "Now Bart, you don't want me to punish you know, do you?"

Zachary took this opportunity to rush to his older foster brother's side and check on him.

"You okay Red?" The boy asked worriedly, as Red groaned but smiled weakly.

"I'm okay kiddo, just a scratch,"

Another pair of footsteps was heard and the two turned to see a frantic Tim followed by Roy running behind him. Red looked surprised at this. Was Roy with the other vampire all day?

"Dick! Bart!" He cried out as he rushed over and knelt down on the grass and tried to calm and soothe Bart down.

Red pulled Roy to him and looked at him seriously, "You okay? What are you doing with him?"

Roy pulled back a little then frowned, "I was just hanging out with him, what's going on here?"

"That boy attacked me and was about to bite me!" Zachary pointed to the now calming Bart, who was purring as Tim stroked his hair.

"What's going on here?"

Jim walked out of the house with Billy, Collin and Zatanna in tow, looking at the scene in shock.

"Nothing, we were just about to leave," Dick then picked Bart up in his arms, the red haired boy curled into his big brother in fear, as Dick then nodded his head to Tim, "Let's go,"

Tim looked at Roy with an apologetic look, then nodded to his brother as the three of them disappeared. Roy was about to follow but was pulled once again back by both Zachary and Red.

"Roy, they're dangerous, stay away from them," Red demanded as Zatanna rushed over to him and gasped at his face.

Roy glared at his older brother and was about to say something until their Papa reached to them.

"Let's go inside now kids, now," Jim ushered them quietly as everyone when inside the house, but not before Roy looked at the next door house with a bit of disappointment but went in his own home and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Bruce and Talia sat on their chairs as Bart and Tim sat on the couch with guilty and scared faces, Dick leaning against the wall coolly and Alfred behind his Master Bruce and Ma'dam Talia with the same stilled expression.

"I'm very disappointed of you two," Bruce's cold voice shook the two young vampires, as Bart looked ready to burst into tears as Tim looked away to hide his shame.

Dick just smirked in a smug kind way as he watched his.

"Those humans are not to be harmed whatsoever you understand?" Bruce continued as the two of his sons nodded, then added lightly, "Unless you are there to turn them,"

Bart and Tim looked up in shock, as did Dick.

"Wallace has already, as I was informed by Alfred, been marked as bonded with one of those humans. And, judging from Richard's words about Timothy-"

Tim glared at over at his traitor of a brother.

"-And from Bart's behavior. We can only assume you two are going to be claimed very soon,"

"I'm so dreadfully happy my babies will have their mates," Talia swooned darkly as Bart and Tim looked flushed, if they could.

"This is outrageous!" Dick slammed his fist into the wall and stared at his parents, "How can you stand that your children are going to be bonding with humans like this?! It's-It's not even normal!"

"Stand down Richard," Bruce's dark eyes snapped to Richard as the third eldest child froze in place, "_Or do you wish to have a punishment and fight me again for your defiance?"_

Dick's face ashen, as Bart and Tim gulped. They remembered once upon a time, when Dick went too far with his selfish killings, destroying the supply of humans some of the city needed. He was then challenged by their father, and it didn't end very well.

Dick sighed in defeat and bowed his head.

"I am sorry for stepping out of line father, forgive me,"

Bruce nodded then looked back at Tim and Bart, "When the next full moon arrives, you two must turn your _childes _or else, I will go after them and kill them,"

Bart and Tim paled and nodded quickly, as Bruce and Talia got up.

"Family meeting dismissed," Bruce spoke then faced Dick, "Where is your brother Wallace?"

"He's usually trying to maim you up to this point," Talia spoke up softly and deadly.

Dick shrugged, "Probably to find that Conner boy,"

"I see..." Bruce thought for a moment then nodded, "Very well then,"

And with that, the dark couple were gone.

Dick spat at the ground then turned to glare at his younger siblings. He then shook his head in disappointment as he stormed out the room angrily.

Bart couldn't stop shaking as Tim wrapped his arms around his brother and let the younger vampire cry bloodtears into him in hurt, confusion, and loss.

* * *

Conner stared down at Wally, who was sleeping in his arms soundly and curled up into him. They two are seen laying down near the pond, under a willow tree, and just basked into the quiet environment together. He didn't know what exactly happened. After staring into space, Wally burst into hot blood tears, causing Conner to uncomfortably hugging the boy and trying to comfort him and calm him down. Then after that, Wally leaned up to kiss him, and another surprise, Conner actually kissed back.

But why did he? Conner wondered to himself, He was straight, wasn't he?

Conner just looked at the vampire again then sighed again, remembering that the kiss held some...sparks. Like the feeling of fireworks bursting inside them and creating such a colorful feeling. Conner wished that was what his first kiss felt like, but his first kiss was with some cheerleader in the janitor's closet.

Wally mewled in his rest and nuzzled into Conner sleepily, and Conner smiled for the first time in his teenage life.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

Conner heard Wally moan a little and looked down at the red head again to see green eyes open and staring up at him, wide and curious. He just let his heart move him as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Wally's who returned the kiss shyly and then pulled back with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked worriedly as Wally scooted back and looked confused and fearful.

"I...I..." Wally started to shake as he stood up, "I...I can't...I have to go,"

"Wait!-"

And Wally disappeared once more, as Conner looked frustrated and punched the ground angrily at the sudden hurt and pain in his heart, feeling played.

* * *

Selina and Ivy watched from across the street at the Wayne Manor and the white little house beside it, then looked at each other.

"Shall we call Harley and Huntress to join our little fun?" Selina asked with a smirk, grinning like a cat wanting to eat a canary.

"No, not yet," Ivy frowned as she eyed the Manor in distaste, "Not with the big Daddy Bat might rip us limb from limb if we step into his territory,"

Selina sighed as she played with her dark hair, "So what now then?"

Ivy had a thoughtful look on her face then smirked, "Let's send the newborn army to distract the Bat-fam,"

"And then?"

Ivy turned to her partner with a dark laugh, "Then we can play with our new preys,"

* * *

**Ohhh wonder what's gonna go down on the next chapter. So, anyways, I've gotta ask. What couple do you want to see the most, or what kind of couples here do you wanna see. I mean it's not so permanent things can happen and all ;D So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again my loves ;) Thanks again my chikidies~**


	6. Chapter 5: Sorry in Advance for the Loss

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Young Justice, I think all super males should not have uniforms and just fight crime naked ;D Weird I know, but I just thought I'd say it for fun, but I don't own the show sadly.

**A/n: Okay, just to move on with the chapter, thanks again for the reviews to CutestOfZues and KFlova ;) Now go on and read and enjoy~!  
**

* * *

Wally raced as fast as he could back into the manor and into his room quickly and ran over to his huge bed like coffin and pounced on it, hating the fact he let his guard down for someone he just met a day ago or so and worst, let such human thoughts and emotions cloud over him like some silly schoolgirl with a crush on the hunky jock.

He truly detested these feelings.

Wally sniffed as he let some blood run down his eyes, but then his body stiffen as he felt a presence in the room.

"Hello Wally," The dark and alluring voice of Dick reached his ears, and the green eyed boy turned to his young brother in surprise.

"D-Dick..." Wally whispered and sat up but stopped when Dick strode over to him quietly with a black katana at hand.

"You little whore," Dick spat menacingly as he raised the blade as Wally looked at the blade, for the first time, not in want and pleasure, but in horror and fear, "Why'd you have to go and be claimed by that human huh?!"

"Claimed?" Wally asked in confusion, but in the back of his mind knew that what Dick was talking about.

"Yes, claimed," Dick caressed his weapon with his finger lovingly, "According to Alfred and father, you have finally found your _lien de sang _and are marked for only him,"

Dick looked at Wally with betrayal as he gripped the handle of his katana in calm anger.

"That human is your mate,"

Wally's eyes widen in surprise as he scooted backwards as his back hits the headboard and stared to convulse a little.

"M-Mate? No...no that...that can be-"

"But it is," Dick glared at him coldly, "Which is why I'm here to tell you that I'm done with you,"

Wally felt himself lose it with that said as he crawled over to Dick and grabbed his arm, as Dick was shaking him off.

"Dick! No! Please don't do this! I need you please!-" Wally started to tear up bloodtears as Dick growled and kicked his brother back and quickly slashed him with the katana, ignoring Wally's shocked and hurt scream and stepped back.

Wally whimpered as he covered his chest as it bleed, looking up at Dick pathetically.

"You're undead to me Wallace," Dick's eyes turned pitch black and turned his back to the crying brother, "From now on, you and I go our own ways. You're nothing now but a pathetic nuisance to me,"

"N-No Dick!...no..no...don't say that..."

Dick sneered and walked over as he raised his katana up and stabbed Wally square into the heart, pinning Wally to the bed. Wally cried out as he then felt Dick pull at his jeans and underwear down, spreading his legs apart. Dick then grabbed a small device and inserted it into Wally's hole painfully, as the red head squirmed and moaned. Dick then stepped back then turned around and walked out of then door, pressing onto the remote control carefully.

"_Au voir la petite," _Dick whispered then let go of the button and heard the tiny explosion and Wally's ear-splitting scream, closing his eyes and imaging how Wallys blood and innards were spread around the bed exotically.

But he couldn't go back. It would be he was weak.

And so, he walked away. And out of the picture that was Wally's life.

* * *

Tim carefully laid Bart down softly into the couch and tucked a spare blanket around him and smiled, patting his young brother's head affectionately then walked out of the livingroom. He was then surprised to see Barbara leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Sister?" Time blinked as the beautiful woman looked at him with sad eyes.

"I've heard from father and mother," She spoke softly and pulled her baby brother into a hug, "You are too young to even have a mate this soon,"

"Babs, you forget I'm like centuries old," Tim chided softly, but not too meanly like.

"Still, you're just a baby to me Tim..." The red haired female cooed gently then touched his face gently and looked down at him, "Whoever your mate is doesn't deserve you. You're so special my little soft vampire. Perfect."

Tim snorted but felt some bloody tears drip down his face then looked up to see Babara crying.

"You and Bart are growing up, the same with Wally," She then smiled and kissed Tim's cheek, "I wish I was as lucky as you guys and find my mate too,"

"Maybe you will one of these days, you're beautifully disastrous and a strong lady killer " The young man smiled then chuckled, "Maybe even the devils Dick, Jason and Damien might find one of their own too,"

Barbara snorted, "Who is brave and stupid enough to handle them?"

They looked at each other for a moment then laughed together, then Barbara smiled and petted Tim's hair affectionately, "Maybe the eldest son can be the one for me hmm?"

"Careful though Babs, Dick wants a piece of that to suck and kill,"

Tim and Barbara's eyes widen as they turned their heads to see Jason glaring at them, but most especially to Tim.

"So, you're gonna be claimed huh?" Jason frowned as he walked over to them and grabbed at Tim's wrist hard and sneered, "Such a waste,"

"Leave Tim alone Jay," Barbara slammed her iron mace at Jason's head, watching it crack back, ripping the skin of the jugular wide open as Jason gurgled a bit, but the had snapped back and he glared at his older sister.

"Defending the runt are we?" Jason cracked his neck side to side, ignoring the blood dripping down from it, "What makes Tim so special hmmm?"

"He doesn't play trivial amateur games like you and Dick do," Barbara countered coolly as she licked her sharp mace happily twisted, sort of reminding Tim of their aunt Shayera.

"Only because you're afraid of going beyond the boundaries sis," Jason smirked then looked at Tim, "You haven't been claimed like Wally has, or Bart almost did...meaning I still have my chance to get at you before the stupid mud monkey does,"

Tim rolled his eyes and raised a ninja needle and pierced it right into the pupil of Jason's eye then growled with fangs showing.

"Enough of trying to fuck me Jason, it's over, and besides, do you want father to castrate you and punish you as he did Dick decades ago,"

Jason's eyes flickered for a moment then scoffed, "I can handle father,"

"Can you?" Barbara nudged her chin up as the three of them looked up at the stairways to see Bruce watching them with unfeeling eyes.

Jason frowned then turned away from his siblings and stalked off, as Bruce also disappeared out of sight. Tim sighed in relief then smiled up at Barbara, who winked down at her little brother playfully.

At least their father was sort of on their side. For now.

* * *

"This is not disturbing at all," Zatanna folded her arms as she watched the twins decorate their room.

Billy was busy hanging an cat skull up to dangled from the ceiling and jumped down, then grabbed some garlic stringed together in some ropes and papers and started hanging it around the room walls. Zachary, on the other hand, seems to be placing red paint markings on their walls while muttering under his breath crazily. But when Zatanna looked closely, she knew that wasn't red paint.

"I-Is that blood?!" Zatanna yelped as she covered her nose.

"Relax Zee, it's just blood from the raccoon we caught earlier," Billy reassured her, then winced when Zatanna looked even more mortified and glared daggers at him.

He forgot she was the biggest animal lover and activist.

"Hoodoo, voodoo, whatever the hell you want to call it...this stuff's not right. I'm telling Papa about this," Zatanna scolded as Zachary turned to her with a snarl.

"Can't you see we're trying to put protection wards against that vampire family?!" He bit back to his older sister, fear clear in his eyes, "What if they come back to strike again when we're vulnerable!?"

"Papa says that we shouldn't worry since Dad says that Mister Bruce is taking care of it," Zatanna sighed then clapped her hands, "Alright, bedtime you two,"

Billy and Zachary groaned as they started tidying up and getting ready for bed. Zatanna closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs.

When her Dad came home from work, immediately all hell broke loose with her Papa arguing about the dangers of living here with Zachary, Red, and Conner demanding they go back to Smallville. Zatanna also agreed, but it seemed her noirette of a dad didn't listen and reassured that he'll talk to his boss about everything in the morning.

Zatanna shook her head and was about to walk into the kitchen when she was suddenly pinned to the wall by a heavy force. Zatanna felt her instincts kick in and inhaled a sharp breath in shock, preparing to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her so.

"Ah ah ah," The voice spoke darkly, tongue darting out to lick a stripe along the pulsing vein on Zatanna's pretty neck, "We don't want to cause any trouble lovely maiden,"

Another figure approached and came next to the person pinning Zatanna and leaned forward as well.

"We just want to play a little bit, and we'll go away as soon as we're done,"

Zatanna looked over her shoulder with tears building in her eyes, at the two strange yet beautiful women leering down at her.

"Now keep quiet for Auntie Selina and Auntie Ivy now, you hear? Or we go in and kill each and every one of your precious family members, understood?"

Zatanna sobbed silently as she was pressed further into the wall and nodded shakily. She didn't want her dads or her brothers hurt because of her.

"That's a good girl," Without warning or grandeur, Selina sank her fangs into the soft flesh of Zatanna's throat, pulling at the young girl's hair back to get better access.

As she hungrily drank the heady cocktail that was the Harper-Kent girl's blood, Ivy giggled softly as she pushed Zatanna's shirt up lightly and touched her skin, then went to the free side of her neck and bit into it as well with Selina, as Zatanna tried not to moan as the women felt her up, making her feel scandalized. The human girl could feel herself weakening, felt the panic flare as she realized they weren't going to stop.

"No. _Stop!_"

Suddenly, Selina pulled back when she felt a sharp knife lodge itself at her head and shoulder, and growled as she turned to the source of it and saw little Collin glaring at them, bravely holding the kitchen knife set in his hands.

"Leave my sister alone big meanies!"

"Why you little brat..." Selina growled and pulled the knives from her and threw them to the ground.

Ivy kept Zatanna locked in her arms as the noirette girl tried to struggle out of her grasp.

"Collin! RUN!" She cried out as Selina went for the attack, as Collin dropped the knives and made a run for it in the livingroom.

Collin was then grabbed behind as Selina pulled the boy to her and snarled and was ready to rip his throat wide open but was kicked back as a dark shadow pulled Collin close to them, and the ginger looked back and smiled brightly to see it was Damien.

"I knew I smelled bitches in this area," Damien grinned evilly, "Selina, don't you realize this is the Wayne territory you're trespassing?" The youngest Wayne child growled as he placed Collin behind him protectively.

"Grrr...great, a Bat-kid..." She turned her head to her partner with a scowl, "What happened with the henchmen?"

"Oh the low class vampires were your henchmen?" Damien faked innocence, "I ripped them to shreds and ate their livers..."

Selina grabbed her sharp sais as Damien yawned and grabbed two of his sharp blades out and positioned for defense. He quickly jumped up and charged for the woman as the two engaged in immortal combat. The commotion caused the rest of the family upstairs to rush down and watch in horror once again.

"Collin, get over here!" Conner gestured his baby brother over to them, as Collin was awe struck at Damien fighting the bad lady off and looks like he was winning.

Ivy then faced Zatanna to herself then stared into the young human girl's eyes carefully.

"_Stay put and don't move~" _She whispered sweetly as Zatanna's eyes clouded over and nodded dreamily as she just stood there.

Ivy smiled then went over to help out her partner and raised her gardening sheers and was sneaking right behind Damien's back. Collin saw this and took action as he leapt forward with a cry. He then protected Damien's back and raised his arms out as his eyes widen, screaming bloody murder as the blades pierced through him, but also right into Damien as well as he hissed in pain.

"COLLIN!" Clark and Jim shouted in fright as Billy, Zachary, Red, Roy and Conner's eyes widen and looked horrified as Ivy pulled the sheers out and watched the blood flow out from Collin as his body hit the ground.

Damien gritted his teeth as Selina whacked him on the head and looked at the two young boys.

"Kill two birds with one stone..." She murmured and was about to stab at Damien, but screamed as she had three arrows to the back and hissed as Red was aiming his crossbow once more at her with a glare.

She was about to launch another attack at him but stopped when Bruce had suddenly appeared in front of the family, his dark cape flowing a bit intimidatingly and eyes narrowed to Selina and she stepped back with Ivy in tow. They glanced at each other then retreated into the night.

Jim rushed over to his stilled daughter and hugged her as she seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Oh thank god you're alright," Jim whispered then eyes widen at the sight of punctured wounds on each side of her neck and panicked.

"She won't turn into a vampire," Bruce spoke up as he looked at Jim, "I cannot smell any vemon from her, she just needs to bandages her wounds,"

Roy came with the first aid kit and helped his Pops with a shell-shocked Zatanna. Damien bent down silently as he pulled the coughing Collin in his arms a bit, as he was clutching down the big wound on his stomach. Collin looked up at Damien, afraid and in pain. Soon his Dad and his other brothers surrounded them in worry as Red was already on the phone to call an ambulance.

"We have to do something!" Conner shouted in anger.

Damien looked at his father silently, as they had some sort of silent argument as Bruce made a commanding look as Damien sighed.

"I can save him," Damien announced as the Clark-Kent family looked hopeful at him, "But you won't like it,"

Roy's mind clicked then breathed out, "You're gonna turn him?"

Jim heard this and shouted, "Absolutely not!"

"He's bleeding too much, even with calling for an ambulance, he'll be dead the moment he arrives at the hospital," Damien explained lowly as Collin looked up at him pleadingly, blood dripping down his mouth.

"I don't want him to be a vampire, there must be another way!" Jim shouted again with a loss.

"I don't want our son to die!" Clark argued to his husband and looked back at Damien, "Please...save my son,"

Jim looked torn about this, but started crying a little as Roy and Zatanna hugged him tightly. Conner and Red looked away as the twins in front of them looked conflicted about their brother dying or becoming a vampire.

Damien sighed and nodded to Clark then looked up at Bruce once more.

"I know you can Damien," Bruce quietly told his son, "You're the only one that can save him,"

Damien nodded then looked back down at the tired smiling face of Collin staring up at him.

"_Listen carefully," _Damien whispered lowly for only Collin to hear, "_I am going to help you, but you have to do as I say and hold onto me alright?" _

"W-what are you going to do Damien?" Collin croaked quietly and coughed more blood out.

"_I will change you into a vampire. It won't be a guarantee if the vemon will accept you or not. It'll be painful to endure, but I will do my best to make it less painful since this is my first time turning someone. Do you understand?"_

Collin smiled as he leaned his head into Damien's chest and nodded, "Y-You saved...my l-life before...t-then I saved y-yours...I-I trust you Da-damien..."

_"But first, you must listen and answer me truthfully," _

Collin nodded slowly.

_"Once you are turned, you are going to come live with us and be my childe and I as your sire. You will live and eat like a vampire and forever be a thirteen year old and stay by my side for eternity. __You'll never be able to be with your family the same way again. __Do you accept your fate? If so, then you may live undead and never be human again,"_

Collin didn't have to think, and grabbed Damien's hand with his hand trembling ones and whispered, "Y-Yes...I-I accept..."

Damien nodded as he leaned down the paling boy's neck, nuzzling into it gently as Collin closed his eyes as his heart was beating a little, blushing for the last time. The youngest Wayne could feel the blood pulsing through the ginger's veins underneath his lips as he kissed it lightly with a focused mind, assuring silently to Colin to relax. He pulled back slightly, and long fangs slid from his gums down over his lower lip.

Collin then braced himself and cried out as he felt Damien sink his fangs into his neck slowly. Bluish brown eyes widen, then dilated back and forth as he felt sudden hotness flow in his body and squirmed violently, but Damien held him still and started to push the vemon from his fangs and pump it into Collin's neck and right into the bloodstreams.

Collin then opened his mouth and let out a banshee cry of agony, as Zatanna hide her face with tears onto Jim's chest and Roy looked away from the scene as the rest of the boys did. The older Bat just observed silently as Damien kept working. Collin squirmed and arched up, and the Harper-Keny family could've sworn they heard the cracking of bones mixed with the screams.

Soon, the screaming died down as he then stopped moving in Damien's arms and fell limp, eyes closed and Damien then retracted his fangs from Collin's neck and licked his lips.

"Done, and now we take him home and wait," Damien then picked up the sleeping turned vampire in his arms as he was escorted out by his father.

"Y-You're taking him?!" Jim stepped forward in tears.

"We will inform you of the progress of your son tomorrow," Bruce spoke then looked at him dead-panned, "I apologize in advance of your loss,"

And with that, he, Damien and Collin disappeared.

Jim then burst into tears as Clark walked up behind him and pulled him into his arms and cried with him, as their children gathered around them in hugs, mourning and praying for their little brother to make it.

* * *

Talia and the children waited in the family room, sitting around near the fireplace as Bruce and Damien walked in with Collin sleeping in the young Wayne's arms.

"Ah, our new family member," Talia cooed in deep dark tone, as the children looked over at Damien in wonder.

"We shall see, but until then," Bruce turned to Damien and walked as Damien's eyes were glowing as he and Collin were bright and fiery for a moment then back to normal, "Damien and Collin are officially bonded, _lien de sang _that is,"

The Wayne silbings looked at each other with gasps then looked back at Damien who looked just as surprised, but looked down at his turned childe then sighed. He then silently carried Collin out of the room so that they could rest in his room.

Dick and Jason looked at each other then faced away, both having the same thing on their minds.

"**_Father has planned a lot behind our backs, and I'm going to find out what,"_**

* * *

**So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again my loves ;) Thanks again my chikidies~**


	7. Chapter 6: We'll Get There in Time

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Young Justice...well, fuck, I'd be damn famous and awesome ;D , but I don't own sadly.

**A/n:** I bet I killed most of you with Wally 'dying' in the last chapter huh? I am one sadistic bitch. Anyways, I have made a song list you should listen to when reading each part. I dunno, the reason I wrote the chapter so quickly was because I was listening to my iPod easily as I was typing up the chapter. Anyways, here's the list:**  
**

**(i) Damien and Collin's theme - _Broken_** by _Seether ft. Amy Lee_

**(ii) Wally's theme - _Numb_** by _Linkin Park_

**(iii) Dick's theme - _Perfect_ **by _Hedley_

**(iv) Conner and Wally's theme - _Safe and Sound _**by _Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars_

Anyways, without further adu, here's the next chapter. Also thanks for the reviews KFlova and Stronger123, you guys are amazing!

* * *

**(i)**

Damien sat on the chair as he stared at Collin on his bed, arms tied to the bedpost as are his legs, thrashing around and screaming wildly, eyes looking left and right in a crazed manner and baring his teeth out with a gargled sound.

This has been going on for a few nights.

The first nights have been difficult for the young Wayne, as he had to wrestle the newborn vampire as Collin was a bit stronger than him for a while, being pumped with adrenaline and untamed as his humanity died and the had only primal instincts left in him. Damien hated to admit it, but Collin had the strength of a Behemoth, but the dangerously tempting face of an angel.

After having the be locked up in the same room as his childe, restraining him and feeding Collin his blood, he felt himself growing closer to the boy. In a primal possessiveness and something else.

He can understand why his older brothers except Tim would indulge into such instincts besides killing. It was like ecstasy.

Unfortunately, Damien won't come to that just yet.

But the inkling feeling with it. It was very different. Something he had witnessed between his beloved father and mother first hand.

Could a vampire actually love?

Damien knew it was a foolish thought. But he could now also understand now where Tim was coming from with his fairytale books and numerous of happy endings, and dreams come true.

But alas, emotions and having feelings are not the vampire way. Vampires were merciless, cruel, swift and were killing machines. However, he still had second thoughts as he watched Collin finally calmed down, now staring at Damien with no expression on his face.

It was never more apparent than right now that the ginger newborn was indeed no longer human. Those he loved most would not recognize the monster Damien made him into, and his mind would soon forget the people he knows, the family he cherished and replaced with new memories. Large black and red eyes stared at him, as it slowly showed a promise of loyalty and longing.

Damien sighed as he stood up from his chair and sat on the bed near Collin's paling body, and touched Collin's face, as the boy immediately purred and leaned into Damien's touch, smiling up at his sire. The noirette didn't smile, but just reached over and untied Collin and let the boy latch onto him and hugged him tightly and painfully. Damien looked down at the boy, who trembled, blood tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, his mouth mumbled incoherent words. Damien sighed as he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer.

Damien promised at that moment, even he made Collin promise first, that he would stay by this boy's side forever.

* * *

**(ii)**

Wally finally opened his eyes and stared with faded voided eyes, anything Wally had ever felt was gone from him. He remembered too clearly what Dick did and said to him and it made him physically sick. Which was why Wally leaned over and vomited blood on his bedsheets. He looked down at his mess and saw that there was dark black liquid in his bloody puke, and realized it was from Dick's little parting gift. He looked around some more to see some abandoned innards were lying around in dry blood.

His body ached and he was shaking. The bomb on his genitalia and other parts of his digestive systems burst with the troll's little device caused Wally to be incapacitated for a few nights before he healed right back. Wally was thankful that the bomb was small, otherwise he would be permanently done for.

But it didn't mean it didn't hurt him.

Wally curled up around his blood and soot covered bed and allowed the bloody tears slide down his face once more as he thought,_"Dick hates me now..."_

Another burst of pain shot through Wally with the thought and he sobbed. This pain...their passionate sex, they torturing playful ways, their relationship.

All gone.

The pain became more and more persistent as time went by. How much time had passed, the red headed vampire didn't know, but with the growing intensity it seemed more and more like eternity.

Soon Wally was screaming in agony.

* * *

Dick glanced up at the ceiling hearing the pain-filled screams of his former lover and glanced back down at his book as Jason stared at him.

"Are you seriously not going to him Dick?" He asked with a raised brow.

"He's a big boy, he can deal with it," Dick replied coldly, as Bart entered the room quietly with sad eyes.

"You're hurting him Dick," He whispered softly as Dick stayed silent and Jason's eyes narrowed at him, "He can't control it, you know that the _lien de sang _chooses you, not the other way around,"

Dick scoffed and closed his book, "Wally is not that officially claimed yet, he has yet to turn that scumbag,"

"Same with you and Timmy," Jason added with his arms folded, "No way in hell am I ever going to be mated by the meatbags,"

"Me either, it's a surprise how dedicated the little demon Damien is to helping the newborn," Dick hummed as he stood up, "I'll be taking a nightly stroll,"

Jason and Bart watched as their older brother zoomed out, and the fourth child then turned to the shying red head.

"Well?"

Bart looked away.

"You're not going to say anything?" Jason propped up on the couch as Bart sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to say..."

"How about that your becoming a human loving freak, how's that for a start?" Jason snapped as his eyes darkened, "First Tim, then Dami and now you Barty..."

Bart just gulped as Jason then got up from the couch and sauntered over to him and pressed Bart up against the wall and hand his strong hands clutching Bart's neck painfully.

"I may not be able to fuck you in any way Bart...but I can still give you hell and torture you nice and slow,"

Bart would usually feel happy about it, but...the spark of excitement wasn't there. It felt wrong, and it scared him.

Jason watched as Bart's face was changing in every five seconds then reached for his gun and placed it closely to Bart's ear.

"Here's what I'm going to do..."

Bart shivered as he heard the gun was cocking slowly, and his dark green eyes looked up at the hateful blue eyes boring into his and leaned closer as Bart felt his body was...vibrating.

He felt his world go dark.

* * *

**(iii)**

Dick breathed in and out as he perched himself on a tree in some dark creepy back, just the way he liked it, trying to clear his head from the past nights. He remember passing by Wally's room plenty of times since the incident, but cowardly backed away and never went to check on the red head.

He remembered the first day as they hunted together and made his first kill.

_Snow fell upon the dead city that was Gotham, and a young Victorian Richard Wayne followed behind his older brother, Wallace Wayne as they gracefully flipped and jumped from tree to tree as they chased a young woman screaming for help, her dress messed and torn, hair in a birdnest kind of style and eyes bloodshot and panicked._

_Wally turned his head to Dick and nodded, as the young acrobatic vampire jumped and flipped in the air and twisted his body in style and pounced at the woman, pinning her on her back and stared at her fearful eyes as she let out a ear-piercing scream._

_"Scream all you want, no one can hear you," The soft velvet voice of Dick spoke smoothly but deadly._

_The young girl just kept on screaming and begging for mercy from her captor. Dick cackled and smiled, showing off his pearly and sharp fangs to her. Yes. This was what he needed._

_He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, throwing her against the tree before pinning her there. With his claws he stripped her of the dress and her undergarments she'd been wearing as Wally leaned against another tree, watching them with heat and bloodlust in his eyes. Dick absolutely loved it. The woman began to sob at the feeling of the young man's hands on her._

_Dick smiled wickedly as he brought his favorite sickle from inside of his overcoat and leaned down and sliced her jugular wide open, enjoying the gurgling sound of her blood as he poured out of her in gushes like a river. Dick grinned as he leaned down and took his feed, feeling the woman slowly stopping all movement, and Dick enjoyed his meal._

_Blood colored the snow beneath them, and Wally thought it looked stunning._

_When Dick finished, he looked up and saw Wally smiling proudly, and soon rushed over his brother and pinned him to the tree and kissed him hotly and their sex drive turned on, tasting the woman's blood between their lips and tongues._

_"Well done Killer Robin," Wally adored Dick in that sickly sweet tone, his words laced with vemon and promise of dark torture and it made Dick hard in his slacks._

_It was a night Dick could remember for the rest of his life._

But that was all in the past and it's over for us, Dick thought, as he brought his lighter up as he reached into his jean pockets and pulled out a cigarette and placed it between lips and lit it up, then held it chalantly and blew small puffs in relief. He remembered all the times he's fucked Wally, how he tortured that sweet vixen freckled body of his, and kissing and biting those plump full pink lips, and coating them with the crimson shine of blood. It was a shame really, he thought it was going to be him and Wally against the world. Killing and fucking everywhere they go.

But then, that human came between them.

He imagined how Wally would be walking side by side with the human, acting all feely and touching him, giving that goofy smile that Dick would think was adorably alluring.

Dick frowned as he brought the cancer stick near his lips and drew in some of the addicting nicotine into his lungs, then slowly blew out in a long and lazy smokes, watching up as the moon was being covered by the dark clouds hovering over him.

He wanted to kill that human, but knew it would mean going against his father's orders.

He then tilted his head as he heard footsteps behind him and turned his head curiously to see Red Harper-Kent staring up at him with a serious look.

"Evening Dick," Red greeted with hate as Dick dangled his feet idly and let his body fall over as his legs securely was holding onto the branch so he was hanging upside down like a true Bat of the night.

"Evening handsome," Dick teased as he threw his cigarette down at the pavement below him and smirked at the tall red head, "What brings you here late this night?"

"Just trying to find one of you to ask about Collin," Red stepped to the hanging boy, and realized that their faces were right height, "It's been weeks, and we want answer,"

Dick sighed and folded his arms, "The brat is fine, Damien is taking care of him as we speak,"

Red looked relieved then narrowed his eyes at the vampire, "What's happened to you?"

"Hmmm?" Dick moved his head from side to side with mock innocence.

"You're usually mouthing off on you wanting to bed me, or making some wise crack joke,"

It's not that Red cared, but it seemed odd that the mouthiest of the Wayne kids was being mysteriously quiet.

"Needed to clear my head, family has been driving me bat-crazy, especially with the 'new little brother'" Dick smirked evilly then chuckled, "You miss me making promises of me fucking you?"

Red flushed but scoffed in disgust, "I may be gay, but you ain't my type pretty boy,"

Dick released his leg hold on the tree and twirled down and landed gracefully on the ground and looked up at the taller man.

"Why not handsome?" Dick teased with a challenging look.

Red blinked then smirked, "I ain't a fangbanger sweetheart,"

"You sure about that?" Dick grinned as he leaned closer, but stopped himself and cursed himself.

He hasn't been this promiscuously flirty since Wally, well, he has flirted, but not to the point that he was immensely enjoying it with someone flirting back and making him want more.

Red noticed that the teasing playful look left Dick's face, "Scared?"

Dick snapped up with his eyes turning blood red and snarled. "I don't do '_scared_' human,"

Red shrugged coolly, "You looked like you were,"

_Scared?! For what? _Dick thought with his nose flaring, but his mind whispered softly, _Afraid to be like Damien being like some puppy following Collin, to be like Tim and that other boy's infectious closeness, to feel something..._

"Whatever," Dick grumbled as he dug his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground while silently seething.

Red looked at him for a moment then sighed, "Hey,"

Dick looked at him with a pissed look.

"Wanna come with me to a bar?"

Dick blinked in surprise, "What?"

"I said," Red slowly spoke, "Would you want to go to a bar with me?"

Dick made a face and thought to himself, but then looked defeated and guarded as he looked at Red again.

"Fine, let's go..."

* * *

Bruce rubbed his temples as he sat in bed with his loving wife, as said woman curled up against her strong vampire husband.

"What troubles you my love?" Talia hissed sexily low, but it had a little concern.

"It's about this whole thing," Bruce whispered as he looked at his love with a troubled look, "Your father is so sure that this is going to work..."

"Father knows what he's doing," His wife reassured the man as she leaned up and kissed his lips then laid her head onto his strong chest, "Have faith my love,"

The elder vampire sighed and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "What would I do without you?"

"Live alone as a human and be an empty shell of a man," The dark woman spoke truthfully, but then smiled as she and her husband shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**(iv)**

_"We miss you Con," _A female voiced softly spoke sadly.

"I know," Conner spoke with a sigh as he sat in his room miserable, listening to his friends on the phone line.

"_When are you coming back to Smallville bro?" _The voice, Conner recognized as Marvin, asked.

"I dunno," And Conner didn't know.

_"Ya know, the head cheerleader Megan has been asking for you," _The other voice, Mal, spoke to cheer up the mood.

Conner groaned as he rubbed his eyes with two of his fingers. He hasn't thought about that girl in a while. It was all focused on Wally.

They haven't talked or met up with each other since Wally ran away from him, and it angered but worried Conner to know ends. He went crazy with thoughts if Wally would ever come back, or should Conner just run to Wally instead. But pride always seemed to hold him back from that action.

"_Hello? Conner?"_

"Huh? Oh...sorry guys,"

_"We've gotta go anyways Con," _Wendy spoke up on the other line, "_Talk to you soon,"_

A chorus of goodbyes followed and Conner smiled as he said his own goodbyes and hung up the phone. He truly did miss his friends, they have always been with him through thick and thin.

He laid back on the bed then closed his eyes. He can still remember that night with Wally, the kiss and the closeness they shared. It was the best moment in Conner's life, but it broke as soon as Wally left him in confusion. He wished he knew what the vampire was thinking, was he playing like he always seem to be? No, he looked just as confused as Conner did, and Conner then understood.

Wally was new into feeling just like he was.

Grabbing his leather jacket and placing his boots on, he then opened his window and crept out of the house and quietly sneaked to the Wayne Manor.

He just needed to see Wally. He had a feeling the young night creature needed him more than he needed Conner.

* * *

**(iv)**

Wally sniffed as he just laid there pathetically, but felt a song buzzing in his ears, a soft tune calling to him, and Wally sat up slowly and looked around. It was the same sound that pulled him to Conner that night, and he padded his feet out to his balcony and looked around with widen eyes, blood tears dried and his body feeling light and tingling.

He didn't expect to find Conner suddenly climbing on the vines on the side of his balcony, and quickly helped the boy up and stared at him bewildered, the humming noise in his head getting louder and louder.

"Conner what-"

"Shut up," Conner whispered as he pulled the boy close to his body, Wally tensing, "Shut up...stupid vampire...stupid stupid stupid...leaving me like that...I should hate you for it...for making me feel like this..."

Wally just stayed still as he felt relief wash over him, and then leaned his head on Conner's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck gently.

"I'm sorry..."

Conner then raised a hand behind Wally's head and brought the vampire closer and his other arm snaking around the thin boy's waist and cradled him gently.

"I'm sorry too...for not coming after you sooner...to be away from you for so long..."

It felt so right.

For once in his life, Conner Harper-Kent felt safe...and peaceful.

And Wally, even when he did detest the feeling with a passion, felt the same way.

Conner then leaned his head back and stared down at the beautifully sad face of the vampire's, then leaned down and pressed his lips onto Wally's gently, cupping the boy's face gently in his large hands as Wally gasped in surprise but in a minute he wrapped his arms around Conner's neck and pulled him closer with a happy and blissful sigh.

In that moment, Wally let Dick go...and fully accepted Conner as his.

Wally felt himself cry again.

Conner hushed him, stroking his hair gently and rocking him back and forth in his arms.

"It's okay Wallace, I'm here..." Conner whispered softly, as Wally shook and held onto him even more.

"wally..."

"Hmmm?"

Wally looked up and smiled tearfully.

"It's Wally...just Wally..."

Conner smiled back weakly then kissed Wally intensely then whispered, "Wally..."

"Yes..." Wally whispered and leaned up and kissed Conner once more, as they two shared another sparked filled moments.

And the fireworks went off again.

* * *

**I might just keep doing that kind of song list thing in future chapters. They are seriously useful to listen to when reading. Or that's just me, I dunno. So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again my loves ;) Thanks again my chikidies~**


	8. Chapter 7: A Death in the Family Again

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: Anyways, this chapter contains slash, but not so smutty, and killings...and a character death *cowers*  
Anyways, thank you for the reviews to the following people: CutestOfZues, DivineDestiny and Stronger123.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**(i) The Bar Scene ft. Dick and Red - _Breaking The Habit_ **by _Linkin Park_

**(ii) Red's Understanding, Dick's Revelation - _I'll Try _**by _Jesse McCartney_

**(iii) Damien and Collin's Hunting - _Cough Syrup_** by _Darren Criss (Originally sung by Young The Giant)  
_

**(iv) Zachary and Bart's Demise - **_**Untitled** _by_ Simple Plan_

* * *

Barbara and Tim sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall on each side of Damien's door, just guarding it while their little brother was handling the newborn vampire into the family.

"How long has it been?" Barbara asked softly as Tim looked at his watch.

"I'm not sure…weeks maybe?"

"I hope Damien is alright…it's been quiet now…"

Tim agreed silently then leaned his head back. He then opened his eyes as he heard the door open and he and Babs looked up to see Damien standing there with Collin calmly towing behind him.

"Damien?" Barbara spoke up quietly, as Damien looked at her and nodded.

"The process is complete. And Collin is getting better," Damien looked back at the shy red eyed ginger, "It's alright Col, just remember to take it slow,"

Collin nodded and meekly stepped into the hallway as Barbara smiled and looked closely at their newest member of the family.

"Hi little one~!" She spoke cheerfully but then frowned as Collin froze and covered his ears with a whimper.

"Idiot, he's sensitive, and your voice is loud like a banshee on Halloween," Damien muttered as he pulled Collin close as the ginger boy snuggled into him.

Barbara didn't seem to hear him as she cooed over both boys, and Tim could've sworn he heard Damien growl possessively as Collin was curling into his sire's side and face onto Damien's neck. Tim tilted his head to the side in wonder, is this what mating is like?

"We're going on Collin's first hunt," Damien announced as he held Collin's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Ohhh, can we come?" The older sister smiled happily.

"I think it's best if it's the two of us first," Damien replied then sneered, "Besides, your squealing might scare the prey away old hag,"

Barbara yelled and started to shout at him for being rude and a 'little devil', but Damien quickly ran off with Collin in tow, as Tim laughed.

It will be interesting to have a new family member around.

* * *

**(i)**

Dick looked around the smelly dark bar and walked in with Red by his side.

"This is such a weird bar," Red looked around the gothic decorations around him, "Looks more like some emo strip club,"

Dick turned his head slightly and grinned his vampire smile, "It technically is, for vampire standards anyways,"

Red shuddered, "Ugh, you nasty,"

"Bet you say that to all the cute guys you pick up huh?" Dick teased as he walked over to the barstool and coolly sat on it.

"Grrr...little son of a..." Red grumbled under his breath as he sat next to him and leaned his arms and the countertop.

Soon one pretty blond girl in a sexy bartender's outfit came up to them, smiling as her fangs showed and her dark red eyes with a tint of blue looked at them almost hungrily, especially to Red.

"Evening gentlemen, what'll it be?" She purred softly as she looked at the both of them seductively.

Dick placed on his charming smile and leaned over, "I'll take the usual Bette," He replied with a wink as the bartender, now known as Bette, smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh long time no see cutie," She giggled, "So you've decided to replace Ginger Snaps with this hunk huh?"

Red blinked in confusion then looked over to Dick who seemed a little tensed.

"Nah, Wally has mated," Dick shortly replied as Bette looked at him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry sugar, I'll get your order ready," She then looked at Red then smiled a little, "And what'll you have handsome,"

Red was about to say something until Dick cackled his famous laugh.

"Nah Bette, he's new and human, he don't drink our kind of 'drink',"

Bette looked surprised and looked back at the tall red head again then smiled coyly, "In that case, may I taste him?"

"Try to bite me and I blow your head off lady," Red reached from inside his jacket and pulled out his gun with a glare as Bette yelped and wandered away in fright.

"Smooth with the ladies like that are we?" Dick smirked over at him.

Dick then glanced at the corner to see Bette talking to some big steroid muscle type of guys frantically, and Dick reached into his dark jean pocket and placed his sunglasses on. Red looked at him in confusion as Dick suddenly passed him another pair of sunglasses.

"What are you-"

"Hope you like a bit of a vampire brawl Red,'' Dick smiled at him wickedly as he then nodded his head behind him, as Red looked back to see the muscled bouncers coming towards them.

Suddenly Dick jumped up onto the chair and reached out into his jacket and pulled out some sort of sharp batshaped boomerangs and skillfully threw it at the big vampire guards then gracefully flipped up and kicked up the ceiling to reveal heavy light, rendering the room to be so bright, causing many of the occupants to panic and run around for shade.

Red spotted a guard coming up behind Dick and flipped to the side and made his shot and got the muscle head on the forehead and kicked him square in the gut as the towering man toppled over in pain. Dick glanced over then grinned at Red as he made a double flip and appeared on the shoulder's of the meat head and twisted the guard's head painfully and ripped it up from it's body, laughing as the blood splattered on him. Dick smiled as he threw the head away, grabbing his lighter and placing the body on fire.

Red looked at the sight in horror at him as Dick appeared before him with a shrug.

"Hard to be breaking the habit now," He stated as Dick grabbed Red's hand and laughed freely and pulled him to the very back of the bar.

They quickly ducked from hallway to hallway, Dick using his keen eyes for some sort of exit. Grinning, he pulled at Red even more and jumped into an empty room. Red looked around the room and was disgusted that it was some sort of bedroom that smelled of blood and sex.

"Ew this is-"

"No time to talk handsome," Dick grinned as he spotted a window, "Time to jump,"

Dick easily picked up Red with his vampire strength, which made Red was angry and complaining that he was no damsel in distress and Dick laughing at him like the vampire troll he was, the two jumped out the window and were now hopping from one roof to another.

Soon as Dick knew it was clear, he then stopped near a small building and easily swept himself and Red into an open window and both fell into someone's apartment. Dick suddenly laughed at the chase as Red was on his back and laughing as well with him. Dick took off his sunglasses as he laughed some more.

"Haha, well I haven't had fun like that in a decade..." He spoke happily as Red removed his own sunglasses with a smile.

"I have to admit vamp, this was sort of the best kind of hanging out I've been in," The spiked haired red head coughed a little.

**(ii)**

Dick's laugh died down as he looked at Red with a sheepish grin, as Red looked at him a bit with a confused look. Seeing the vampire, all bloody from the fight, his face soft and unguarded, with his hair a little messy from the running and jumping and his eyes now a shimmer of blue with specks of red. Red felt like he was looking at an angel.

Soon Red sat up as Dick was sitting on his knees, and reached over quietly and touched Dick's cheek as the vampire froze and looked ready to run but was stopped when Red grabbed the back of his neck and pulled the creature of the night into a high soaring kiss.

Feeling his body and instinct take over his mind, Dick drowned into the kiss and wrapped his lithe arms around the neck of the human's, moaning softly at the hot sensation filling his cold and undead body, pressing himself into Red, who groaned and easily picked the vampire up, holding him close as deepened the kiss, feeling his heart race from the excitement and adrenaline that he had built up.

The two then moved together that they ended up on the soft bed, Red hovering over the small vampire's body and Dick broke the kiss and looked up at the human with a cute snarl.

"No..." He whispered with his eyes back to it's cruel shine, and Red didn't like it.

"Relax vamp," Red soothed as he touched Dick's face, watching how Dick flinched, "Never been a submissive huh?"

Dick hated the word.

"I demand that you flip over and let me-?!" Dick hissed and was about to push the human back but somehow his vampire strength decided not to work in his favor as Red leaned down and kissed his lips once more, only...it wasn't rough, hot, or anything of the sort.

It was...soft and gentle.

And that confused Dick to a whole new level.

Red pulled back a little then smiled, "Don't be afraid, I've got you,"

Dick snorted, hiding the fact he was panicking inside, "I'm NOT afraid. Fear is for the weak,"

Red looked at him with soft eyes, recognizing how Dick was hiding himself. Red used to be like that, trying hard not to feel anything other than be selfish for himself and distract the emptiness inside him. Red should know, he was like that after he and his old flame, Jade, broke it off. The lying and cheating bitch. Which was why Red swore off women completely and goes after the same sex.

Dick stared up at Red as the human looked deep in thought, staring at him as if he...understood. Dick hated that. Being emotionally read, like Wally used to.

_Wally..._

Dick fought back to urge to scream, to cry to...let out the pent up emotions he's been trying to keep at bay. It felt like he wanted to burst free.

"Shh Dick, you're shaking,"

Dick felt Red's fingers brush onto his cheek, and lifted his fingers for Dick to see blood. Dick blinked in surprise. He was crying?

Red leaned down as Dick closed his eyes, and felt the man kissed his eyelids gently, as Dick began to cry even more.

He felt so small...so weak...

And yet.

He felt relieved. That he didn't have to hide anymore. That he didn't have to act strong and brave as always, trying to be the vampire he was drilled to be. Kill without remorse, to rule without fear. Making his father proud of his son to be an Alpha-Vampire one day. He just wanted to rest, to be held and comforted just as he did with Wally.

Red smiled as he looked at the boy below him, crumbling apart right before his eyes then brushed some hair back from Dick's forehead as Dick opened his eyes once more and looked at him.

"You know," Red whispered softly, "You should be like this more often, then you'd get many people to fall for you instead of fearing you,"

Dick scoffed and smirked a little, "But I like being an asshole," He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Stop that," Red frowned as Dick's teasing phase dropped, "Don't keep pretending everything is okay,"

"I'm not-"

"You don't have to hide, not to me anyways," Red kissed Dick's cheek, then moved down to his jawline and neck, peppering sweet licks and kisses to the vampire's pale skin, "I'm here. If you ever need someone to just let everything out and vent. I'm here. I won't judge. I understand..."

Dick stared up at the ceiling as he listened and felt his body spark and his mind spinning at the loving kisses onto his neck. This felt surreal. Too sweet. He has never felt so much heavy emotion in centuries.

He felt tears spill down to his cheeks as he felt the kisses on his Adam's apple, hands caressing his sides carefully. He was used to the roughness, the hurt and painful pleasure. This...this was very different.

Dick was always in control of everything he did.

And now, for the first time in his immortal life, someone was controlling him.

And he was okay with that.

"Trust me?" Red whispered as Dick was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the dark blue eyes of his.

Dick leaned back and relaxed as he whispered, "I'll try..."

Red smiled a bit then once more ignited a kiss between them, and Dick's whole world was suddenly brighter. So...this was what Tim was talking about? Love and all that shit?

It felt...alright...okay...nice...

Dick smiled into the kiss and pulled Red closer as their bodies were intertwined.

* * *

**(iii)**

Damien and Collin hid in the dark alleyway as they spotted some young woman dressed in a skimpy outfit, wandering around the dark part of the city, seemingly looking for a quick fuck and make a buck. Damien then looked at Collin knowingly, and this made the ginger head look scared.

"I'm not going to hurt that woman Dami,"

Damien had to stop himself from growling at the nickname.

"I can't always be around for you to feed off Col," The older vampire explained calmly, "You have to learn just as I have, it'll be easy. All you have to do is slice her jugular open or snap her neck all the way, it's the easiest mark to get the blood flowing unless you prefer another part of her to get the blood out."

"But Dami-"

"You have to Collin...Sorry, but that's the vampire way, whether you like it or not. I will not have you starving yourself when I saved your life already,"

Collin gulped as he stared at the woman just standing near the lamp post, probably waiting for some rich pimp or something. He then faced Damien with big doe like eyes, but Damien's cold glare stared at him as Collin took a deep breath and raced to the woman with a quick pounce as the woman shrieked at being attacked, and Collin immediately pinned the woman down with brute force.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME FREAK! HELP! HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" The woman screamed as she struggled and thrashed up as Collin stared at her.

He froze in place as he just stared at her, not knowing what to do next.

And that's when Damien appeared next to him and used his now sharp talons and cut the woman's throat open as a fountain of blood splattered onto the two vampires, silencing the woman's scream for good. Collin's eyes widen and he felt his body shake in fear as Damien licked at his bloody fingers and looked at him blankly.

"Drink up," Damien spoke softly and stood up, watching Collin looking at him with a confused and fearful look, "You're wasting your meal,"

Collin looked back down as the blood pooled around him and the dead body below him, as he felt his throat dry up painfully, as his fangs suddenly protruded out. He felt tears brimming in his eyes as he dipped down and sucked onto the woman's neck and sucked all of the blood up, lapping it with a shuddered moan, as his veins suddenly sparked up and feeling so alive, high on this woman's blood.

Damien watched him carefully, tilting his head curiously as he felt that looking at Collin drinking the slut's blood while making those noises. Now he fully understood Jason and Dick's nature completely. Especially since this was his bond and his alone, made him satisfied inside.

Collin leaned back up and breathed out as he started to burst into giggles, his eyes now crazily burning reddish orange, blood dripping down his chin as he grinned up at Damien with a wide fanged grin, as Damien smiled back proudly. Collin then jumped up and leaned up to his sire and kissed his lips in an instance, as Damien chuckled and kissed back, tasting the blood upon his childe's lips and feeling the high building up.

Well, this is one way of awarding the newborn. Collin whined as Damien pulled back and the dark haired vampire couldn't help but laugh at the pouting face of his childe.

"Dami~!" He cutely whined as he tugged at Damien's shirt, pawing it as his eyes darken.

"Let's go home before anyone sees us," Damien held onto the bloody hand of Collins as the two disappeared into the night.

* * *

**(iv)**

Bart sneakily wandered to the Harper-Kent home, peeking at the window to see Zachary arguing with his brother, Billy and their father, Clark. It would seem it looked like they were discussing about moving away back to their homtown, Smallville. And it would also seem Billy was siding with his dad. Zachary then threw something to the ground and then storming out of the house and into the dark streets.

Deciding to follow him, he raced in the shadows as Zachary was running deeper into the city of Gotham. Bart frowned as he watched his soon to be bond and stepped into the light and grabbed at Zachary's wrist as the boy turned around and snarled.

"You!" Zachary shouted as Bart winced and removed his hand off him.

"I'm sorry, Zach, but I had to stop you..."

"Get the hell away from me!" Zachary spat out and continued on his way, back to Bart, as the vampire looked a little hurt.

"Zachary, it's dangerous to be here in this part of the city, you shouldn't be here," He spoke softly with pleading eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do freak," Zachary growled as he stepped away, "I will never forgive you vampires for what you almost did to me, and turning my brother into one of you monsters,"

Bart was about to speak but froze as he heard a crash and looked around frantically to see some street vampires sneaking in the darkness watching them with hungry and murderous eyes. Bart stood protectively in front of Zachary with a growl, fangs barred and eyes pitch black.

"Look, it's one of the Bat brats," One of them said with a grin, and stepping to the two newcomers, "And he's brought a snack,"

Bart growled as he looked back at Zachary, "When I tell you, run for it okay?"

Zachary glared at him.

"Okay NOW!" Bart then quickly used his vampire speed, faster than his siblings and parents combined, and knocking over the lower class vampires as Zachary took off running.

But unfortunately, one teen looking vampire stood in front of Zachary with a lecherous smile.

"Well you're a delicious looking human," The figure licked his lips as Zachary froze in fear, "You'll do just lovely,"

Bart was knocking over two that has tried to bit him, and looked up to see Zachary backed up against the wall and a towering dark figure leaning into him. Anger surged inside the red headed vampire as he quickly rushed over to them but stopped in his tracks as a bright lit weapon was shone onto him, as Bart let out a pierced scream and clutched his stomach and fell down as he felt his skin sizzle.

A Sun Weapon? But how?

Bart looked at the man closely to see he didn't look like any vampire he'd recognize. He looked...like a demon.

Zachary let out a scream of his own as he felt the demon punch into his heart, the man smirking widely as his arm went through Zachary and blood spilled down on the ground as the demon's hand clung into Zachary's slow beating heart. Bart choked a blood curdling cry as he watched the act of murder, and to who should've been his future mate.

Soon the demon dropped the now dead unmoving body and grinned at the human heart in his hand as he then opened his wide jaw and devoured it hungrily, then went for the rest of his body.

Bart felt as if he was going to hurl. Sure, he's been like that...but he only went for sucking their bloods and leaving them. Seeing it happen to what could'v been his bonded. He felt like dying.

"Oh don't worry, little vampire," The dark man spoke as he walked over to the fallen boy, "You'll join your friend pretty soon.

Bart shook his head as he tried to crawl away, but was then swept away by a fast blur, and the demon roared angrily as he saw his next meal has disappeared.

* * *

Jason growled as he made it back to the manor, with a shaking and hysterical Bart in his arms thrashing around and screaming out obscenities. He looked down at his broken brother, and shook his head.

Soon, his whole family, and the next door neighbors rushed out of the house to see what the commotion was all about.

"Son?" Bruce walked up to the pair with a questioning gaze, an odd look to see on the Alpha vampire.

"Demons father," Jason spoke shortly then faced to a confused Clark and Jim Harper-Kent, "And your son Zachary was eaten by one of their leaders,"

Jim let out yet another pained cry at hearing this news as Clark looked angrily. The strong man then turned to Bruce and grabbed the front of the vampire's shirt.

"I thought you said you'd protect my family from things like them?!" Clark screamed into Bruce's face, ready to punch him if ever.

"I said I'd protect you from other vampires...demons are a different story," Bruce calmly said, as Zatanna was hugging the now hysterical Jim.

Conner stepped away from Wally, who looked at him just as shocked as the rest of his family.

"You...you..." Clark seethed and just settled for stepping back, falling onto his knees and cried for yet another loss of his children.

Bart was still crying into Jason's arms, as the stoic boy just sighed and let him, and Collin was crying bloody tears and hugging Damien tightly.

Everyone seemed to be silent and mourning.

And even with the vampires, there was something bigger out there that would kill all of them.

* * *

**Why oh why did I have have to go and do that. Fear not, there was a reason for it. So, daw, poor Zachary met his demise...So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again my loves ;) Thanks again children~**


	9. Chapter 8: The Waynes go to Smallville

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: So anyways, as always, thank you for the reviews, especially to KFlova and DivineDestiny :) You are rocking my socks ya know? :D Anyways, so little song choices for one scene :) But I like it either way. And also, in later chapters, might add up other characters on the show, but who do you want to see? There will Miss Martian, Aqualad and Artemis of course but who else? Of course, I will also include the villains and such :D Also, Jason's old look in YJ is back in this chapter :) But now I'm rambling, go ahead and enjoy the chapter~!**

**Songs used for this chapter:**

**(i) Red and Dick's love making - _Bed _**by _J Holiday / **Kiss Me Slowly **_by _Parchute_

* * *

A funeral was held a week later.

And the Harper-Clark family were packing once again.

Tim, Collin, Damien and Jason watched by the patio of his home as Clark and Jim Harper-Kent were arguing near the moving van, Jim looking tired and dead like as Clark was red with fury and hurt. They also spotted Conner talking with Roy seriously and Zatanna holding onto a crying Billy in the porch.

"So they're moving away are they?" Jason drawled boredly with a yawn, "Good riddance I'd say,"

"Oh shut up Jay," Tim spoke icily then looked at Damien, who was holding a sad looking Collin on his lap.

"I want to go home too," Collin spoke quietly then looked up at Damien, "Can't you just come with me to Smallville?"

"Our place is here _childe_," Damien scoffed a little and patted Collin's hair a bit, "Vampires like us wouldn't survive a sunny place like Smallville,"

"And besides, we need more vampires on guard now more than ever. I mean with Father, Mother, and Babs now patrolling out in the city we cannot just up and leave," Jason also added with a slight frown, "And, the fact that Bart has gone too,"

The brothers and Collin looked down to that.

Ever since the death of Zachary, Bart went rogue and went off on his own to kill and destroy, blindly seeking revenge. Wally, even though he didn't want to leave Conner's side, followed after Bart to stop him. Which was why Conner seemed even more angry than ever and was glad when Jim announced that they were moving back to Smallville.

"Maybe we should get out of Gotham," Tim suggested as he leaned on the pool chair, "I mean, if there's one demon, who knows maybe there are more hiding and waiting to kill all of us,"

"Where's Dick in all this?" Jason asked suddenly.

Collin and Damien's ears perked up and looked at the next door house as Roy and Conner suddenly ran to their dads, asking if they had seen Red.

"I think we might know," Damien spoke as he and Tim sighed and Jason laughed.

"I knew he'd fool around with one of them!"

Tim rolled his eyes then blinked when he spotted his parents and Alfred walking into the Harper-Kent lawn, then talking deeply with Jim and Clark, both who looked furious, but seemed to be calming down after a while.

"What are mother and father doing?" Tim asked his brothers as they looked where the young vampire was looking at.

"And Alfred too," Jason noted with a suspicious frown.

Damien and Collin looked at each other then nodded as their adjusted their vampire hearing and listened carefully, as Tim and Jason looked at them in anticipation.

"Mrs. Wayne is telling Daddy and Papa that you guys are going with them to Smallville," Collin spoke quietly as Tim and Jason's eyes widen.

"But Jim seems to be retaliating about the idea, and blames Collin's turning and Zachary's death to be our fault," Damien also interpreted.

"But Daddy defended that Damien saved my life, and that it was the demon that killed Zachary and Bart was trying to save him,"

"And Father is suggesting we Waynes are better off protecting you humans since Collin is my mate,"

"Mr. Alfred is just there to know what they would need,"

Collin and Damien paused, as Collin smiled.

"Papa and Daddy finally agree,"

Tim looked ecstatic about going with Roy, and Jason grumbled under his breath.

Barbara appeared behind them and smiled.

"Heard the news already?" She asked happily to her little brothers.

"Yup just heard," Tim grinned, "We're moving outta here?"

"Grandfather Rhal's got his personal army, teaming up with Uncle Vertigo to take care of the demons here in Gotham," Barbara explained, "So now we're assigned to just see to it that the Harper-Kent family aren't being followed. Apparently Zachary's scent is mixed with everyone in his family, so easy to track,"

"Makes sense," Damien spoke, "But how are we going to be able to survive in sunny Smallville?"

Barbara then smiled as she threw some sort of bottle at him then pulled out a black lolita parasol and opened it, twirling it in her hands and posing happily. Damien blinked then looked down at the bottle to reveal some sort of vampire sunscreen.

"Har har..." Damien rolled his eyes, "Is this for real?"

"Totally!" Barbara nodded enthusiastically then blinked and looked around, "Hey, where's Dick?"

* * *

Dick hissed as he felt light hitting his face and hid under the sheets but blinked his sleepiness away when he felt a warm body next to him. His eyes widen awake and sat up quickly at a sleeping and equally naked Red lying next to him. He quickly checked down under the blankets then scooted away from the human resting and ran his fingers through his hair in slight panic and disgust.

"I have...slept with a human?!" He muttered to himself in anger as his eyes darkened then cursed himself.

He tried to remember what happened last night.

**(i)**

_Dick bit his lower lip slightly, fang scratched his skin a bit as Red was nipping at his neck lovingly, pushing Dick's brown bloodied jacket off of his shoulders and unbuttoning the dirtied red stained buttoned shirt, and Dick felt his own hands trying to remove the human's leather jacket and pushing the muscled shirt of his and hissed he felt the strong bit on his neck, having the urge to bite the man back._

_Red broke the kiss a bit as Dick hissed in complaint of those sinful lips leaving him, and chuckled, "Relax little vamp, we'll get there,"_

_Dick growled softly as he watched Red remove his shirt, then tossed it somewhere to the floor and removed his jeans and belt, then dove back to Dick and kissed him once more. The man's lips were firm and warm and Dick moaned softly as he open his mouth slightly, allowing Red to slide his hot tongue inside the vampire's warm caverns._

_Dick felt his lower body reacting and arched up into the taller man's own, and he moaned once more into the man's mouth as his tongue explored his mouth thoroughly, before coaxing his tongue to come out and play. It was amazing and Dick almost didn't notice the red head was pulling his pants and boxers down until he felt those hands on his inner thighs touching him so innocently and panted hotly as Red laughed softly into the kiss._

_"Relax," He whispered between kisses, "I'll be gentle,"_

_"I don't want gentle," Dick moaned hotly and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and arched his hips up with a mewl, "Please...just...ugh do something!"_

_Red smirked a little as he spread the young vampire's legs apart and stared for a moment, making Dick a little embarrassed and impatient._

_"Hurry up or I'm leaving-ohhh..."_

_Those long fingers finally touched him and wrapped around his cock, leaving it twitching and aching with need._

_Shit, has it been a while since Dick has felt this good?_

_The touches felt so new to him, and he's had a lot of sex before._

_Dick let out a blissful moaned and widened his legs more, desperate for more of the feeling as a warmth coiled in his belly. Red smiled as he leaned over, his lips were licking and sucking the boy's neck and throat, dropping kisses along his jaw while his hands seemed to be determined to drive Dick incredibly insane; stroking and caressing and squeezing the shaft and balls. He ran his thumb along the head, sweeping the precum away while his other hand cupped and fondled the ball sac._

_"F-Fu-ah...ohhh god...more...more damn it ohhhh fuck..." Dick twisted his body around as his toes curled at the hot sensation that drove his vemon into overdrive._

_Red smirked and leaned up to whisper into Dick's ear, "C'mon little bat, come for me,"_

_Dick threw his head back and cried out as he came, his body shuddering in pleasure, Red then releasing his hold of the vampire's member and licking the white substance off his hand with a lustful gaze, and Dick could've sworn his cock hardened again at the sight._

_"Can we get to the fucking now?" Dick bluntly demanded with a cute huff, as Red chuckled a little._

_"Patience little bat," Red smiled then leaned over and reached his hand down and cupping one of Dick's asscheeks and squeezing it gently, making Dick moan out, "We're just getting started,"_

_Dick did NOT do slow. But damn it, he had to play Red's game if he wanted to have that cock of the human's._

_He just realized now that'd he be the one receiving that cock. In his ass._

_He was about to bolt until the strong arms pinned him down and Dick looked up at the warm smile the human was giving him. Damn that smile._

_"I told you to trust me," Red leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Trust me Dick,"_

_And with that, Dick finally crumbled into submission._

_Red lifted his fingers and placed them into his own mouth, sucking on them with a moan as Dick watched in fascination. When he thought it was wet enough, Red leaned his head over and kissed the vampire sweetly, his finger pressed the boy's entrance and teasing it then pushed in._

_Dick's eyes widen and squirmed into the intrusion, not very used to being the bottom at all._

_Was this how Wally and many of the people he bedded felt? It felt weird to him._

_The noirette bit his lip as the finger continued to sink into him, sliding in and out of his passage slow and steady, before a second finger entered him, stretching and scissoring his tight muscles. Dick grabbed at Red's forearms and moaned as the uncomfortable feeling turned into raw and needy pleasure. Lightning suddenly shot up inside of Dick and his eyes open wide, turning blood red as his hips bucked up and cried out for more of that unfamiliar sweet pleasure._

_"Found it," Red whispered in amusement and satisfaction and pressed that special place again, making Dick moan and spread his legs wider, giving out those sexy noises._

_Red pushed a third finger into his vampire lover and hit the boy's prostate. Dick's eyes widen more as he moaned louder, pushing back against his fingers. He looked utterly wanton, fucking himself on Red's fingers, and moaning out way better than any porn star Red has ever heard._

_He looked beautiful._

_Dick felt his vemon burn, his skin tingling as he felt the heat all around him. He wanted more. God he felt like he was on fire. But it was so **good. **No wonder Wally always preferred to bottom out._

_Red pushed Dick's legs even wider as he knelt in between them. He pulled his fingers out of the boy, making Dick look frustrated before Red's aching manhood, now slicked thanks to some remains of Dick's cum, started to take their place, pushing into the incredible heat._

_When did Red take off the rest of his clothes?, Dick wondered but pushed it at the back of his mind._

_Dick felt like time stood still. He winced through his euphoria as the long and thick erection slowly pierced his body, his muscles struggling to make room for the enormous cock taking place inside him. Wow, this man was a monster compared to him. Oh holy Satan it felt amazing._

_Red groaned at the amazing tightness of the boy's ass, so warm and smooth it was all he could do not to climax right then and there._

_They lay entwined like this for a long moment, bodies loving under the bedsheets, Red trying to not fuck the vampire into oblivious (after all, he did say they were taking it slow) while Dick fought to keep calm and try not to flip the man over and just fuck himself onto the man's delicious cock. Then when Red was ready, he gave an easy roll of his hips, pushing deeper into the tight channel and Dick shuddered at the sensation._

_This human was good._

_It was different from the times he has taken Wally or raped many of his victims before drinking them dry, which had been fast, hungry, brutal and urgent. This was slower, more intimate and Dick felt incredibly vulnerable at the unknown feelings he was experiencing as Red whispered sweet nothings in his ear and slowly and rhythmically began to thrust into him. Then suddenly the red head hit that pleasure spot deep inside him making him cry out and arch his back._

_Red smiled as he then pushed Dick's legs over his shoulders, giving him greater access to little lover's ass. He pushed into the heat again and again, hitting that spot that made Dick buck and moan beneath him, pushing back against the boy's thrusts to increase the feeling. Red felt so warm and complete, moaning as the vampire boy moved his legs to wrap around his waist and grabbed the man by the shoulders, trying to pull him even deeper, his fingers through his hair and pulling him into a soaring kiss, making Red moan loudly and kissing him back happily._

_Dick felt as though he was going to explode from the forces on his body, his ass being pummeled by the wild human on top of him, feeling such a warm and bright sensation building up inside. The intense feeling was almost more than he could bare, the feelings too great to stop for long. His cock between their bodies was throbbing with need, rock hard and aching for something to drive him over the edge._

_Red panted against Dick's lips, and was groaning and grunting above him, the pace becoming punishingly fast and furious. He leaned down and growled into the boy's ear._

_"You are mine little bat,"_

_Dick smirked tiredly as he looked into the human's eyes, "I'm yours, human," He spoke huskily, drunk on the sex high and kissing him once more._

_Soon, Dick was arching up to the other boy's body helplessly as he felt so close, moaning softly. Red growled as he kissed him more, lips hard and unforgiving, before sliding a hand between them and twisted Dick's leaking erection almost painfully._

_Dick bit into Red's lower lip from screaming as the dam broke and he came in a long, spine-tingling moment. Blood roared in his ears as his balls tightened and his seed spilled between their bodies. Shuddering from the force of his climax, Dick lay in a daze underneath the still moving boy above him, his body limp and mind foggy from orgasm._

_Red had groaned at the boy's climax, making his muscles clamp his cock viciously, but he still kept going. He was by now pounding into the lax body under him, taking everything he gave it. Dick leaned up and whispered to Red._

_"I want to bite you..." He told him in a sweet tired voice, moaning softly in between words._

_Red panted harshly as he said this then whispered back, "Do it..."_

_Dick then let his fangs grown as he latched at Red's neck and suck at the blood, as Red took Dick harder and deeper, using the boy to find his own climax that was so close, that he let out a roar as his cock bucked and spurted deep inside the boy filling him with his seed, hearing Dick's surprised gasp and released Red's neck, before collapsing onto him._

_Dick panted softly as Red then moved back a bit and the vampire curled into his human with a sigh, closing his eyes and falling into darkness._

Dick sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes as he looked back at the man then touched at the face of the one that took him last night, then frowned, noticing the man wasn't breathing.

"Red..." He shook at the body, then jumped as the red head turned to him tiredly, opening his red eyes up and stared at Dick's surprised face.

"Ugh...what happened last night?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

Dick facepalmed and hissed in anger as he stared at the angry bite mark on Red's neck.

Oh he definitely was an idiot.

* * *

Bart growled as his golden eyes looked around angrily at the bleeding dead bodies around him, not feeling as satisfied as he was supposed to be. He fisted his bloodied hands as he let out a animalistic roar, fangs growing large and his eyes soon bleeding into blackness as he hunched over and looked around for something else to rip apart.

"Stop Bart,"

Bart snapped his head to the voice and saw Wally raising his hand up to him and looking at him.

"Come home Bart,"

Bart shook his head and went charging at Wally, who didn't move a muscle and let himself be attacked by the crazed vampire, screaming out in every language he could, slashing and tearing into Wally's clothes and skin, bloody tears falling from his dark eyes.

_"Lo mató!"_

_"Mortuus propter me!"_

_"Vous voulez seulement 1 jour!"_

_"Töte mich Wally bitte!"_

_"Gusto kong mamatay sa kanya!"_

Wally just looked at him with pity and sadness, as Bart suddenly calmed down and just cried his heart out, his eyes turning back into reddish green and fangs retreated. The older red head then reached up slowly and hugged the boy to him, as Bart just let out the heartbroken sobs.

"C'mon little brother, we're going home..." Wally picked the boy up in his arms as he then raced home.

* * *

"So it has been decided,"

Bruce stood with his wife and the dads of the Harper-Kent children, as their kids have gathered around.

Dick and Red quickly arrived two hours ago, causing a riot when it was discovered that Red was a vampire now. Collin asked how Red wasn't wild or out of control like he was on his first days, but Red shrugged and said he felt okay with it, as Dick was sulking in the corner, cursing himself that he just bonded officially in many ways and Wally laughing and patting his brother's back (After a small fifteen minute talk, Wally and Dick made up, after Dick saying that Red was way better in sex than Wally, which the red head got miffed about). That meant also Bart was back with them, but was uncharacteristically quiet for the time being. Conner and Wally had a talk of when Wally ran off again, but they kissed and made up as soon as Wally pulled the family card.

"We've decided, that it would be best if the Wayne's come with us," Jim explained as Zatanna and Billy looked surprised.

"I want to go back to Smallville," Conner spoke but pulled Wally by the hand and looked at his parents, "But Wally has to come with me,"

Wally smiled brightly and nuzzled close to Conner.

"Besides, they've saved Collin and Bart tried all he could to save Zachary, PLUS Damien saved our family or Zatanna from being vamp chow," Roy also added, then looked at Tim secretly and blushed as Tim chuckled softly.

"And we have our...um...um...buddies!" Collin shouted innocent as he hugged the irritated Damien, and Dick and Red avoided eye contact with each other.

"I think he meant mates, but yes we'd love to get out of dreary Gotham and go with you!" Barbara smiled widely.

Jason rolled his eyes but just shrugged, "Eh, why not..."

Tim looked over at his brother then laughed, "Hey, your hair man,"

"What about my hair?" Jason sneered as he touched his hair.

"It's black again like ours,"

Jason nodded slowly, "Decided I want my old color back,"

He then secretly looked at Bart, who looked back at him with a small smile.

Bruce then nodded, "So that's it then, everyone is going,"

"Yah okay but," Clark interrupted then coughed, "Our vans can't fit you guys in Bruce, and I dunno if you guys have a family van-"

"Nonsense," Bruce scoffed as he clicked his fingers, and suddenly out of nowhere a big vehicle that could fit the nine of the Waynes was seen,"

"What is that?" Conner whispered to Wally with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Dad calls it the Bat-mobile..." Wally smiled happily as Alfred was placing the Waynes luggage inside the bat-themed family car.

"Of course it is..." Jim and Clark sighed at this.

Looks like the Waynes are coming to Smallvile.

* * *

**So the plot moves to some point~! :D And the vamps are going to Smallville! Will they be able to fit in? So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again my loves ;) Thanks again children~**


	10. Chapter 9: The Drive (So Short)

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: It's so short. No, really, it's very short. It's just the travelling chapter mostly, the next chapter will contain when they arrive in Smallville. So anyways, I've got to ask something important guys. Since it's already revealed the pairings (the obvious ones) But I wanted to know who else should be paired? There will some multiples here and there, but I want your honest opinions. And who do you want to see as humans or vampires? Just thought I'd ask. Ugh, I'm still a little tipsy over last night, but I'll write the next chapter later. Enjoy though. And thanks for the reviews: KFlova, DivineDestiny and Stronger123 :) You guys are awesome!**

**Songs used for this chapter:**

**(i) Billy's Song - _More Than it Seems _**by _Kutless_

* * *

**(i)**

"I still don't like this..."

Clark sighed and looked through the rear-view mirror, "Now Billy, we have to just go with it son. After all, I know that it's weird now but things will get better, I promise buddy,"

Billy glared at his old man and turned his head to the side, staring at the window.

It's been hours since they've packed up and left Gotham City, riding in the family van with the Wayne's "Bat-Mobile" right behind them. Clark, of course, was driving as his partner was seated beside him, keeping silent and reading up some book. Behind them, Red was sitting on the left side, Zatanna in the middle and Conner on the right side. Roy and Billy took up the back, and Billy missed Zachary and Collin being in between them, arguing like they used to.

But, his twin wasn't there. And Collin was seating with the little devil vampire in the car behind them.

He hated it.

He hated how everyone seemed to be either hiding or moving on about Zachary's death.

As if he didn't matter.

But he did matter, to him anyways.

After all they were twins.

Bonded in their brotherhood and always having each others back.

He remembered the fearful look that Zachary had that night when that Bart vampire attacked him and was about to bite him. Billy comforted his brother and supported him all the way, from putting the ridiculous protection stuff to ward of the vampires and stuff to killing an animal and placing some spell they got off the internet.

Then, the Collin turning and Zatanna's almost attack happened.

After that, Zachary went frantic, thinking he'd be next or die in the vampires' hands. Billy felt foolish then, that was the night they fought. Billy sided with his dad Clark, that they could stay in Gotham and that they were at least all safe. And Zachary looked betrayed, hurt, that his own half was going against him. And then, when Jason told them the news about Zachary's death. It tore Billy up inside and out.

And Zachary's last words stung Billy hard.

_"Why are against me?! I thought you were my partner! I hate you! You'll regret not listening to me!"_

It repeated over and over his head, hurting his heart that Zachary was right. Billy sighed as he leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and sniffed a little. He then felt a hand on his and turned his head slightly to look at his older brother Roy looked at him sadly.

"Hey, I know you're still grieving about Zach, bro," Roy spoke in a low whisper and squeezed Billy's hand, "But we need to be strong for him, it's what Zachary wanted,"

"No, you're wrong," Billy shook his head with tears brimming in his eyes, "Zachary would've wanted me to take on revenge on the monster that killed him. To make sure nothing like that ever happened to anyone again,"

Roy's eyes soften, "Bill..."

"You just don't get it. You have no idea what it's like to lose part of yourself. Zachary wasn't just my brother. He was my best friend. He was always there, good times and bad. And...I'm never going to see him again."

Roy stayed silent as Billy rubbed the tears away.

"Just...let me sleep for a bit," Billy turned back to the window, as Roy glanced around to see the whole family looking back at them with sadness, then sighed.

Billy closed his eyes and tried to keep his sobs to a minimum. He missed his twin so much.

"_Zach...I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Bruce looked into his rear-view mirror silently, observing his children quietly. He was sitting in the passenger seat next to his wife, as Alfred drove beside them.

There was their daughter, sitting with Timothy and talking silently with each other and glancing back at the two other siblings next to them. Jason, looking out the window silently as Bart was resting his eyes, curling into Jason's side and leaning his head onto his older brother's shoulder. Then, there was Richard, glaring out the window as Wally looked the other way awkwardly. And at the very back was Damien and Collin sleeping, the newborn vampire curled up on Damien's lap as the older vampire had his arms wrapped around his childe protectively.

It sort of troubled Bruce on how everything moved so quickly than planned.

Talia glanced at her husband worriedly and grabbed for his hand, "Darling?"

"I'm fine my love," He spoke quietly then looked at her with a small cold smile, "I am fearful your grandfather's plan is working _too _well,"

Alfred looked at his master and mistress in wonder, but then turned back to drive once more.

"We'll get through this," Talia whispered as she gripped at his hand tightly, "The children will understand one day,"

Bruce sighed as he glanced at the mirror once more and was surprised to see Jason staring back at him with dark eyes, narrowing a bit to look deadly. Bruce chuckled at silently gave a reply with his own glare as Jason tensed then went back to staring at the window. Talia looked at this exchange then rolled her eyes.

Men and their prideful ways.

* * *

**So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again :P Thank you~**


	11. Chapter 10: Cornfields, Dance and Horses

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: Okay, so here's the latest chapter. I dunno, it's not that long, but at the same time, not so short. It's half and half I suppose. Will work on the next chapter later I presume. Oh, thanks for the reivews KFlova Stronger123 and DivineDestiny, you're awesome the three of you ;) Now a certain someone suggested that Zatanna and Jason should be blood bonds, do you agree? We shall see.**

**Songs used for this chapter:**

**(i) Dick and Wally's Love Goodbye - _Landslide _**by _Gwyneth Paltrow ft. Naya Rivera and Heather Morris (Originally by Stevie Nicks)_

**(ii) Roy and Tim's Walk - _A Thousand Years _**by _Jacob Artist and Melissa Benoist (Originally by Christina Perri, from the Twilight soundtrack)_

**(iii) Dick and Red's Heated "Argument" - _Comatose _**by _Skillet_

* * *

**(i)**

The Waynes arrived at a small sort of farm, the yellow dusted fields full of peace and life, as the vampire children looked out the window as the car came to a stop in a small little house next to a big red barn house.

"Wow..." Wally muttered under his breath but once he stepped out of the car, he hissed as the sun rays hit his skin, but then shuddered as he felt a presence cover him under a wide parasol and looked up at the sunglassed Dick who smirked at him.

"Careful, stupid, you don't wanna die before your precious Conner gets you," He insulted sourly as he gave Wally the parasol and walked out of the car with his hoodie up and walking over to their parents with their own parasols and shades on.

Wally frowned but then glanced over at the other van stopping by them and smiled when he saw Conner coming out, then seeing Wally and smiled back at him.

Red also stepped out of the car then glanced over to the one who made him into what he was, as the said vampire looked up then stared back at Red, but turned away and raced to the yeast fields in anger. Red was about to follow but paused as he watched his brother Conner and Wally talk, then kiss as Wally seemed to race after where Dick went.

Red then felt a nudge as Zatanna looked at him with soft eyes.

"Go Red, I think you should go after them, especially Dick," She smiled all motherly like as Red nodded and raced after them.

Talia watched this scene with interest, but was then called by Bruce, who was standing with Clark and Jim, and two elderly couple that seemed to be Johnathan and Martha Kent. She then smiled to herself, thinking this will be an interesting stay, and glided to her husband and possibly her new in-laws.

Meanwhile, Dick stayed somewhere in the fields, taking off his shades and pulling his hood down as soon as the sun went down, watching the setting sun in the horizon with faded eyes.

"Dick?"

Dick then blinked as he faced to the red head he was trying to avoid.

"Wally..." Dick hissed in warning as Wally walked over to him with sad eyes.

"Dude, I don't like how far apart we are right now. You've been keeping quiet around me and ignoring me during the car ride,"

Dick scoffed and folded his arms, as Wally frowned and moved closer.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Dick spluttered in disbelief and looked up at Wally with an angry look.

"What's wrong with me?!" Dick shouted, Wally could've sworn his brother's voice echoed around the empty area, "I can't stand how far apart we are! I feel like I'm on one part of the world and you are at the other side, out of my reach! All because these stupid humans came into our lives and ruined us!"

Dick breathed in and out as tears of blood dripped down his now red and black eyes.

"Dick, it didn't take you that long to move on," Wally argued with a frown.

"It was a mistake!" Dick ran his fingers through his hair and then snapped, "Besides, YOU left me for that Conner!"

"I didn't leave..."

"You did! You let that mating blood bond thing change you!"

"You question Fate?" Wally asked with a knowing gaze as Dick looked away.

"Don't bring that bullshit with me Wally,"

"But you know what Mother and Father say, one day we'd find someone for our own. We wouldn't have lasted anyways Dick,"

Dick clenched his fists.

"You're being childish Richard,"

"Fuck you Wallace!"

Wally blinked at the use of his full name as Dick glared at him, the red head now seeing the pained look in his younger brother's eyes.

"You know, I always thought it was just going to be me and you against the world," Dick whispered, "But now that you've got Conner, and I stupidly mated with that man...everything is just so confusing and painful...I don't like this...I don't us to fall apart because of all this,"

Wally bit his lower lip a little then sighed, "Fuck, Dick, I didn't think you'd take this all too badly,"

"Well I did!" Dick glared then sighed, "I want things the way they were! I want you back! The old you! The one that loved to kill and drink blood and just have the evil fun! Not this..."

"Dick,"

"I don't even know who are anymore..." Dick choked, staring at him, "You've just...changed,"

"I haven't changed that much, I'm still here," Wally took Dick's hand into his then looked at Dick's face, wiping some of the blood from his face, "I know we have mates now, but that doesn't mean we don't have to stay away from each other. Sure, we can't have sex anymore and stuff like that, but we can still have fun and try to kill each other like we used to. I love you Dick. Forever, always and in a day. You'll always be my brother, and my best friend,"

Dick's eyes soften and leaned his head into Wally's shoulder and shook, "You're dreadful,"

Wally smiled a little, as he hugged Dick to him and sniffed, "We've had a good long run, right?"

Dick chuckled as he leaned back then looked up at his brother, "Yah but, you'll always be my _la petite,_" He teased then quickly punched Wally's arm and laughed, as the red head laughed as well.

"So, are we good, now?" Wally asked shyly as Dick smirked and suddenly stabbed Wally's shoulder with a pen knife, "Ow!"

"Sure we are, meaning I can totally kill you AND your mate when you change him," He threatened with a maddening grin, but Wally knew that it was his way of saying he was sorry and that they were good.

Suddenly a sound of rustling was heard and the two looked up to see Red standing their awkwardly. Wally turned to Dick, wiggling his eyebrows and took off running, laughing his head off as Dick shook his head and looked back at Red with a uncharacteristic nervous glance.

"We need to talk,"

* * *

**(ii)**

Tim and Roy sat in the porch of the elder Kent's home, watching as Alfred unpacked the stuff from the Bat-Mobile and into the barn house.

After talking with the old couple, they didn't ask much and welcomed the Wayne family with open arms. Although some complaints from Barbara about staying in a smelly barn caused some problems, but it was solved rather quickly with Alfred providing everything they needed.

"It'll be weird having you guys here," Roy looked at Tim with a grin, "But I'm glad you're here anyways, maybe now my friends will believe about you guys being vampires,"

Tim turned to Roy and smiled back, "You might give them a fright with that truth,"

The both of them laughed softly as they looked at their families with a relaxed atmosphere. They watched as Jason leaned against the apple tree, frowning and arms folded as he was looking over Bart just admiring the horses in their stables, and Billy walking by him as they talked quietly. Damien was smiling as Collin was pulling at his arm as the young newborn was showing the flock of sheep, and Barbara was trailing behind them cooing at their 'cuteness'. Conner was standing by near the van, but was surprised with Wally racing into him and hugging him while laughing, as the couple hugged each other and whispering to each other. Heck, even the adults seems to conversing together normally as they should.

Roy blinked when he felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked down to see Tim leaning his head down comfortably and his eyes were closed.

"Your home is very peaceful Roy," Tim whispered softly as Roy blushed and tensed a little at the vampire leaning against him, "I wished I have lived here,"

Roy gulped a little with a red face as Tim opened one eye and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Do I make you nervous?" Tim asked with an amused look, as Roy blushed even more then scoffed.

"N-No, just that, you surprised me when you're head is making my shoulder your plush pillow," Roy explained with a grin as Tim giggled.

"You're silly," Tim leaned closer and nuzzled into Roy's side, "You are more comfortable than any pillow I've laid on,"

Roy smiled a bit as he shyly wrapped an arm around Tim's slim waist, chuckling as he felt Tim breathe out in surprise.

"Well, I'm honored," Roy joked as they both shared a laugh.

Roy then had an idea as he gently pushed Tim away for a while, gaining a confused look at Roy as the red head stood up and placed a hand out to the boy with a small smile.

"C'mon, I'll show you something,"

Tim tilted his head a bit then smiled as he took his hand and the two walked from the Kent farmhouse as Roy led the vampire into a corn field. Tim laughed a little as the human was dragging him, listening how Roy was humming some song that Tim found familiar and hummed along with him.

Soon, the two stopped and Tim looked around with wide eyes to see some sort of beautiful lake, the trees blissfully blowing in the wind as fire flies gathered around the magical scene. Tim glanced over at Roy as the red head faced him and took one of the noirette's hands and placed Tim's other hand on Roy's shoulder, as the human's other hand went along Tim's hip.

"What are you doing?" Tim laughed as Roy grinned down at him.

"Dancing with you," He replied as-a-matter-of-factly, as he swayed with Tim in his arms, humming softly as Tim looked up at him with a soft smile.

"You're a strange one Roy Harper-Kent," The vampire murmured as he leaned his head onto the taller boy's chest, closing his eyes as Roy sang softly to him.

"_Time stands still. Beauty in all he is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away...What's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this..."  
_

Tim smiled a bit at the lyrics, and sang softly with Roy, _"One step closer..."__  
_

_"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you...For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more...And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more...__"_

Roy and Tim swayed to the music that wasn't there, but they knew that it was playing in their hearts as Roy looked down at Tim with a small smile, and Tim looked up and gazed up at the azure eyes of the human's. Roy leaned down as Tim leaned up at the same time and the two then felt the amazing butterflies tingling inside their stomachs as their lips touched.

Roy imagined his first kiss to be this wonderful, and here he was, kissing the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on. God, screw Twilight, this was even more magical than the stupid book ever told him.

Tim smiled into the kiss and shyly pulled back, as his eyes shined brightly and felt his cold undead heart jump seeing Roy smiling down at him like he was the only one in the universe.

"Roy..." Tim whispered softly as he felt Roy hush him and cup his face and leaned down to kiss him again.

Their moment was then ruined as they heard childish giggling and broke the kiss to see Collin and Damien hiding near the tall corn stalks, Damien smirking and Collin covering his mouth from giggling.

"You little brats," Roy spat out with a mocking anger, but grinned as Tim was actually growling, and the two mini-vampires raced away laughing.

"I'm going to kill them," Tim muttered with a pout but then gasped as he felt Roy kiss his cheek and hug him tightly.

"Maybe later," Roy whispered then smiled, "But we should get back anyways before my parents send the army after us,"

"I can take the army," Tim joked as Roy intertwined their fingers together and walked back to the farmhouse.

* * *

**(iii)**

Dick looked at Red with guarded eyes as the newly made vampire stepped to him, forcing the raven haired boy's to look at him.

"How much have you heard?" Dick asked crossly, looking at the red eyed newborn.

"Since you've mentioned that I was a mistake," Red growled furiously as he gripped at Dick's arms, which made the smaller vampire wince.

He tends to forget that the newly made vampire was stronger than he.

"Why?" Red asked in a low tone, "Was that bad of a fuck for you?"

"You know it's not that you idiot!" Dick hissed angrily as he squirmed into the stronger vampire's hold.

"Then what?! I'm not like that brother of yours?" Red growled as Dick tensed, and laughed at him, "I knew it, you incestuous bastard,"

"You have no idea how I feel you ingrate!" Dick's eyes darkened, "I made you, and I can destroy you easy,"

"Ha, you can, can you?" Red shook his head as he pushed Dick away from him, "Howcome I'm stronger than you then?"

Dick bared his fangs out as he then tackled the red head to the ground and fisted the man's shirt into his hands and lifted him up slightly and slammed him down to the dirt angrily. Red then roared as he flipped his maker with brute force and pinned him down angrily and leaned down as he latched his own fangs into Dick's neck, as the older vampire gasped then cried out as he tried to get his childe to release him. Red then pulled away, but not before licking at the angry wound and healing it with his newly developed vemon.

Red then smirked as he looked down at the debauched looking Dick staring at him with clouded eyes, "At least I marked you again, and on the other side too,"

Dick placed both hands on his neck then glared up at his blood bond (yes, he'll have to admit it sometime).

"When did you-"

"Ah, about that," Red rubbed the back of his head, seeing the death-glare of his maker, "Remember that night, of course you do. When you fell asleep and done biting me, apparently you used your venom on me. You're a heavy sleeper you know that? I was withering in pain all hot and feeling my bones crack, that to ride of the change I um, bit your neck and fucked you again. When I knew that didn't work much I ran out, no wonder the old lady was screaming when I zoomed past her naked. And then I came back into the apartment and fell asleep,"

"You...did all that?!" Dick then grinned evilly and laughed, "Fuck, you're better than I imagined..."

Red smiled then frowned, "I have to ask, why didn't you want me to ride with you in the car with your family?"

Dick shrugged, "I was still in the anger stage of changing you, that and Wally with your brother, However," Dick grinned as he pressed his body into Red's, earning a hot moan from his childe and grinned, "I sort of got over it, how can I resist such a hot body like yours handsome?"

Red grinned back then leaned down and licked at Dick's cheek teasingly as the other vampire hummed in want, "So, am I still your mistake?"

"Fuck no," Dick ran his graceful fingers into Red's hair and smirked, "I think I can get used to you, after all, I do love a challenge,"

"A challenge huh?" Red mused as he then bit into Dick's neck again, "Wanna go for a test run then?"

"Fucking yes please," Dick moaned and flipped themselves over once more and gave a sadistic smile, "But it's my turn to top,"

Red's eyes widen in horror at this as Dick let out his famous cackle.

* * *

Bart leaned against the fence in awe as he stared at some of the majestic creatures that were horses. Billy, who has the time to talk a little with him, smiled a bit when he saw the innocent look and bright eyes that Bart held. The two have talked a little, with Bart apologizing and crying to Billy as Billy forgave him and told him he was okay a little, and that he knew it wasn't Bart's fault. Quite the contrary, Billy was thinking of how Zachary saw that this person was the scary being that wanted to bite him and make him his mate.

"Wanna ride one?" Billy asked softly as Bart snapped his head to him with wide eyes, then brightened in excitement.

"I can?!" The auburn haired boy asked happily, as Billy chuckled.

"Sure why not, dinner is not until an hour so we have time,"

Billy blinked as suddenly his arm was being latched on and being pulled over the fence.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! Let's go go go go!" Bart spoke fast and cutely as he smiled brightly, making Billy a little dazed but snapped out of it.

_This guy was supposed to be your twin's mate,_ Billy thought angrily to himself, _stop being a doofus Billy._

Billy then led Bart into the stables, and glanced behind him to see Jason has followed them with a disapproving gaze, but the human ignored it as he left Bart's side and went over to a black midnight colored horse.

"This is Marvel, he's my favorite horse," He then placed the reigns and the saddles carefully on the horse and then pulled the horse gently out from his place and walked over to Bart and smiled, "And you get to ride him,"

"He's beautiful," Bart smiled as he reached over at the horse, but moved back when the horse was terrified and was pulled back with a loud neigh.

"E-Easy boy, it's okay, Bart's a friend," Billy tried to calm the creature with a concerned frown as Bart bit his lower lip, understanding why the horse was reacting that way.

"N-nevermind, I realize I suck at riding at horses," Bart smiled weakly as Jason looked like he wanted to step in.

Billy shook his head and grabbed Bart's hand and pulled him near Marvel, "Don't be silly, he's just shy to newcomers, here," He then lifted Bart's hand into the horses snout, then smiled as the horse seemed to relax and nudged at Bart's hand, as the vampire giggled happily.

Jason huffed and stepped back, but kept watching quietly. He didn't even noticed Zatanna joined him, smiling herself.

"They seemed to be getting along well hm?"

Jason scoffed a little, "What do you want wench,"

Zatanna blinked then huffed at Jason's rude remark, "Just thought I'd make friendly conversation,"

Jason rolled his eyes and ignored the young lady, but made no more talk as Zatanna just watched her brother helping the shy Bart up on the horse.

"Everyone seems to be pairing up," Zatanna spoke nonchalantly then smiled at Jason a little, "You think you'd be paired too?"

"If you're thinking I'd be with you then your wrong," Jason glanced at her then looked back at Bart with a strange look, "You're definitely wrong,"

* * *

**Woah, this...this so does not make sense to me O_O Must be the Rum Cake. Yeah, that's my excuse for this sappy chapter xD So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again :P Thank you~**


	12. Chapter 11: Blast From the Past

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: I know no one actually mentions this, but has anyone wondered how Red, Roy and Collin came to be and who was Jim's old wife? Well that will be revealed in this chapter now :) Actually, just to warn you now there will be some little dabble of homophobia here, just that one word I truly hate *pouts angrily* It's also sort of character bashing, well two, but one will redeem themselves in the end. Anyways, thanks for the last reviews Blackpantherwolf (welcome shy reviewer and thank you anyways for the lovely review ;D) and of course, KFlova (Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl~! I wuv you my KF~!) You guys are truly the best...and long reviews! :D lol thanks~!**

**Songs used for this chapter:**

**(i) Jason's Words to Bart - _Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)_**by _Jacob Artist (Originally by Ne-yo)_

**(ii) Billy's Memory - _When She Loved Me_ **by _Sarah McLachlan (From Toy Story 2)_

* * *

_"They seemed to be getting along well hm?"_

_"What do you want wench?"_

_"Just thought I'd make friendly conversation,"_

_"Everyone seems to be pairing up. You think you'd be paired too?"_

_"If you're thinking I'd be with you then you're wrong...__You're definitely wrong,"_

Bart could hear them clearly, but he frowned and didn't look back at Jason staring at him. Billy seemed to noticed Bart's uncomfortable face and touched the young red head's leg a little as Bart looked down at him.

"You okay Bart?" Billy asked questionably as Bart smiled a little.

"I'm okay, just a little spacey..." He replied with a shrug as Billy nodded.

"Okay, so, I'm gonna guide you along and hold the reigns tightly okay?" Billy explained happily as he stood beside Bart and the horse, Marvel, "All you have to do is sit there for a bit and kick either leg on Marvel's side gently to turn. Pull on the reigns back gently if you want him to slow down or stop, you can also lift your hands up on the reigns and swoosh it down to go faster, got it?"

"I think so," Bart spoke in confusion as he looked at the leather strapped into his hands.

Billy laughed a little, "Okay here we go,"

Bart yelped as the horse started to move and leaned down and held onto the horse's mane a little with a frightened look as Billy snickered. But after going around the fenced area and passing by a happy waving Zatanna and a brooding Jason, Billy was able to leave Bart's side as the auburn haired vampire was riding around like a pro, smiling happily as Billy went back to the stable and rode onto another horse, that was brown and had black mane and tail, and a strange white lightning bolt like mark on it's forehead.

Bart smiled as Billy rode beside him.

"And who's this?" Bart gestured to the beautiful horse Billy was riding on.

"This is the Captain, she's Zachary's horse," Billy smiled tightly a little, "She's mates with Marvel of course, I dunno why Zachary called this little gal Captain, probably because she's strong and one of the fastest horses besides Marvel,"

Bart felt like an idiot for asking now, but Billy assured him he was alright.

**(i)**

Jason frowned more as he watched Bart and Billy ride together so gaily on their horses, folding his arms over the fence as Zatanna smirked over at him, knowing that the vampire had the look of jealousy all over him.

"Well aren't you Mr. Sunshine," The young girl teased as Jason gritted his teeth a bit, almost breaking the wood he was leaning on.

"I hope that wasn't a crack at me," Jason threatened lowly, "Otherwise I won't hesitate to smack your face into the dirt,"

"Children," The voice of Ma Kent called near the house, as Billy and Bart stopped their horses and looked up, as Zatanna and Jason turned their heads in attention, "Dinner's ready ya'll"

Zatanna smiled and then left Jason's side and skipped off. Jason watched the girl with a head shake then turned back and eyes widen at the scene before him.

Billy jumped off the horse then helped Bart off, but the little vampire yelped and almost fell off but was caught into Billy's arms as the two tumbled down clumsily, limbs tangled in each other as they laughed at each other awkwardly, Bart grinning up at Billy as the human blushed and was looking sheepish.

Jason growled and walked over to them, and Bart's ears perked up and looked over at him as Billy smiled at the ginger weakly and suggested he'd bring the horses back into the stables, and did just that. Leaving Bart being helped off the ground by Jason.

"I'm fine Jay, geez, you act like I'm fragile or something," Bart huffed childishly.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for you, and that stupid meatbag," Jason nodded his head to Billy, who was petting and feeding the two horses.

"Billy isn't a meatbag, he's a pretty cool guy," Bart defended softly as he dusted himself off and walked back to the Kent home, but stopped as a hand was grabbed into his and turned back to see Jason glaring at him.

"Why can't you see I'm trying to protect you dummy?" Jason whispered harshly and pulled Bart to him, wrapping his arms around his brother and keeping him there, "I don't want another human making you hope and then fall back down hurt again..."

Bart's eyes widen at Jason's confession. He then remembered that day when Bart was weakened by the demon, and Jason saving him from the monster. Then he remembered how Jason was comforting him the whole time after Zachary's death and Jason never left his side, and never forced him into their usual games and such. In fact, if Bart didn't know any better, Jason was being well behaved and even...gentle and being a good brother. No, it was more than that, Bart realized.

"Jason..."

Jason's eyes turned into their normal blue as Bart stared into them with familiarity.

"Bart, I don't you crying again...not again..." Jason told him with determination, "You hated yourself for days for a guys that didn't want you, didn't appreciate you like I do. You're amazing, and you should never forget that. No one deserves you Bart, not even me,"

Bart would've blushed if he could, but he then smiled a little as Jason looked a little embarrassed.

"Jason...I didn't think you cared,"

"I do," Jason sighed, "Even if I have weird way of showing it, actually in fact-"

"Hey guys," Billy ran over to them, but then paused awkwardly, seeing that the boys were having a moment, "Um, s-sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No,"

"Yes,"

Both Bart and Jason said at the same time, then looked at each other then faced away from each other. Billy frowned a bit then raised his hands up.

"O-okay, um, I better leave you two to talk some more,"

Before Bart could protest, he watched Billy run off. He then sighed as he looked back at Jason, looking a bit pissed, but calm at least.

"Jay-"

"I get it," Jason shook his head as he released Bart as he stepped back, "You've made your choice,"

Bart looked a little panicked as Jason stepped over from him and was about to walk back to the house, but then froze as Bart's arms wound around his stomach and pressed his face into Jason's back, shaking and sniffing.

"W-Wait...Jason wait..." Bart hiccuped as Jason felt the wetness on the back of his shirt and sighed.

Jason turned around and placed his arms around his brother as he watched Bart crying...and this time, it was because of him.

"Hey, stop that, no crying you hear?" Jason spoke with a tight voice, as Bart stopped and tried to wipe the blood from his face and eyes, but was surprised when his chin was lifted up and felt Jason tenderly kissing and licking the blood away, and stared up at Jason in confusion.

Jason then smiled for the first time, the real smile that Bart has ever seen on Jason.

"C'mon dummy, let's go before father and mother have our heads," Jason then grabbed Bart's hand and dragged the dazed Bart all the way back to the farmhouse.

* * *

**(ii)**

Billy watched Jason and Bart walk together hand in hand with a small smile, sitting back into the rocking chair as the two reached over to their family (excluding Dick and Red, lord knows where they are at that moment) and walked into the barn house where possibly they have their own meal prepared.

The boy then sighed as he leaned back and rocked himself more. The young lad didn't feel like eating dinner with his parents, grandparents and siblings. It just didn't feel right.

His thoughts then went back into seeing Jason and Bart's little moment, reminding him of his own situation that seemed long ago.

Billy closed his eyes as he started to dream.

_Blue eyes looked up at Billy with a dazzling smile, teeth shining brightly as small little hands tugged at him happily._

_"Come come Bwilleh! Hurrah Up-up!"_

_Billy laughed as he was letting the smaller boy before him pull him into the cornfields, laughing happily as the sun beat down at them, but they both didn't care. __The older boy then grinned as he then tackled the young boy happily, hearing a small squeak then a giggle as the noirette ruffled the red hair of the little one in his arms and chuckled._

_"Slow down squirt, don't want you to fall again like you always do!"_

_Freckled cheeks puffed up angrily as the blue eyes looked up at him cutely._

_"I doo wot!" _

_And, as Billy predicted, the little boy tripped onto the dirt, then started wailing as he looked at his scraped knees. Billy smiled softly and shook his head and bent down as he brought a Superman band-aid he always carried around and treated the wound, and leaned down and kissed the covered wound, smiling as the little boy blushed cutely and hugged Billy in thanks._

_"Sanky Bwilly..." The little red head sniffed and pouted as Billy kissed the top of his head with a huge smile._

_"You're welcome Garfield..."_

_Yes. Garfield Logan, was a little boy that Billy befriended a long time ago. Billy was five years old at the time, and Garfield was about three. Zachary never befriended the little boy like Billy did, but he hung around to watch them a bit boredly. It was then Billy realized Garfield was around so much was because his mom, Marie Logan, was dating a bit with Billy's dad, Clark. The adults were dating for weeks, and Billy and Garfield always hung out together happily when their parents were on a date and Garfield stayed over the Kent home with Zatanna watching over them._

_They were best friends._

_Brothers even._

_They hoped that their parents would marry so they could be brothers for real._

_But Billy then started developing a small innocent crush on the younger boy, always protecting him and taking care of him._

_And one day, Billy kissed Garfield for the first time. Billy was ten, and Garfield was turning eight or so._

_He was told by his dad, his brother Conner and his sister Zatanna, that a kiss was the most powerful thing in the world to share with the person you truly cared for in this world._

_However, Garfield pulled back groaning and turned around, and Billy could see him wiping his mouth. _

_It felt like a dagger to Billy's fragile heart._

_"What was that for?!" Garfield spat out as he glared at Billy, hurt, confusion and betrayal all rolled into one as his eyes looked at Billy in a form of hate, "Why did you kiss me weirdo?!"_

_Billy swallowed the lump in his throat, now a bit scared, "I...I'm sorry I..."_

_"You're a freak! You don't kiss another boy like that! We're supposed to be brothers! Brothers don't kiss! It's gross! Freak! Freak! I don't want to have a freaky friend like you!"_

_Suddenly, coming back from a date, Clark Kent and Marie Logan opened the door and immediately Garfield ran to his mother crying, and tattling about what Billy did. Marie then frowned, turning to her boyfriend for years and glared at him as she pulled her son behind her and started shouting, as Clark was reeling back but started shouting too, defending his son. Zatanna heard all this and rushed over the the crying Billy, as Marie then carried her son away and drove away, but not before calling Billy a horrible name._

_"I never want you or your faggot son near me or my son again!"_

_He almost didn't, couldn't, understand how much it hurt to watch his best friend walk away like that, now hating him. Even he himself couldn't understand. All he knew is that with ever step he took, Billy's strength was fading away and he wanted so badly to run to him and tell him he's sorry and to never leave all over again. He couldn't help the tears because it was his fault, he knew._

_He ruined everything._

_Clark never dated that woman again._

_And Billy never saw Garfield after that._

___A year after the incident with Marie and her son, Clark met Jim Harper and the rest was history._

_When Billy was thirteen, he saw Garfield again._

_ He and Zachary were at the park on their skateboards, along with their newfound stepbrother, Roy. The three were getting some ice cream when Billy saw Garfield playing soccer with a few friends of his, smiling happily and looking like he was having fun. Billy smiled a little as he watched his old friend and crush being happy, but then felt a little sad and missing the boy._

_"Bill, you okay bro?"_

_Billy blinked and turned to his fifteen year old stepbrother, who was looking at him in confusion._

_"Uh, yeah, Roy...I'm okay" Billy rubbed his head and smiled weakly, "So, ice cream?"_

Billy opened his eyes again as he felt the tears coming on and rubbed his eyes at the back of his hoodie sleeves.

Why did suddenly wanted to remember Garfield?

Oh yeah, after seeing Jason and Bart.

Vaguely, Jason was him, and Bart was a slightly older Garfield.

It even hurts to watch them.

The raven haired boy leaned back into his rocking chair unhappily as he glanced at the family window and smiled a little. At least he had a good family, seeing his grandparents laughing as his Dad was making funny faces and his Papa, Jim, was shaking his head at his husband's antics as Conner, Roy, Zatanna and the newly invited Wally, Tim, Collin and Damien were joining them in dinner, laughing.

Billy was just thankful of the life he had now.

"Billy?"

Billy felt like the world was mocking him with a cold indifference.

Because he was seeing near a parked familiar brown pick-up truck, was an older looking Garfield Logan, staring at him with wide surprised eyes as his mother stepped out of the car looking angry.

Yup, the world was very cruel to Billy.

* * *

Jason perked up from sucking the blood of some chicken as he starting growling in warning, and his family looked at him questionably.

"Jay?" Bart placed down his meal as well and scooted over to his brother, "What's wrong?"

"Trouble..." Jason tilted his head to the side then glared at the barnyard door, "I can smell a rotten human, well, two actually. One woman and a young boy,"

Soon, Barbara, Bart and Jason raced to the door and peeked outside as Alfred and the parents stayed back. The three Wayne siblings then watched as Billy was backing away from the two arrivals, and Clark and Jim rushed outside, Jim screaming at the woman as Clark was holding his now shaking son worriedly. It soon became a screaming match between Jim and the lady as Pa and Ma Kent rushed out along with the children.

Bart frowned, worried for Billy, and raced out quickly and got to Billy's side within seconds, causing Marie Logan to scream.

"What in the world?!" She screamed out in horror as Bart glanced over her with distaste.

Garfield's eyes also widened at the sight of the boy, but then glared as Bart was too close to Billy.

"Who is that?" Tim whispered to Roy with a look of confusion.

"She's between histories by our dads," Roy whispered back, glaring with hate at the woman, "Marie Logan. She dated Dad...but an ex-husband to Pops..."

Tim's eyes widened, looking back and forth to the woman and Roy, "You mean..."

"Yeah," Roy's eyes tightened, "She's my mom..."

* * *

**PLOT TWIST~! PLOT TWISTS EVERYWHERE! OH! YEAH! I WENT THERE! So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again :P Thank you~**


	13. Chapter 12: Jason's Nose Never Lies

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: Here's the new chapter, although it's a little short. Warning for um...a lot of things *sweatdrops* Anyways thanks for the reviews lovelies: Stronger123, theGirlNightwing, KFlova, Blackpantherwolf and DivineDestiny :) I seriously love you guys...anyways on with the show!  
**

**Songs used for this chapter: None, for I cannot use any songs for this madness chapter O_O**

* * *

Marie Logan glared up at her ex-husband in distaste, folding her arms and tapping her foot to the ground lightly.

"I demand to see my children!" She spoke calmly once again as Jim narrowed his eyes at her.

"They're not YOUR children anymore Marie," Jim chided in repressed anger, "They're _mine and Clark's"_

Marie huffed softly then looked around him and smiled softly looking at Roy, "My little Royce...you're so grown up now...Where are your brothers honey?"

Roy hesitated a little as Tim looked at him in concern, but didn't move an inch and watched the scene before him. Jason frowned as he walked over calmly to Bart and stayed by his side, sniffing the air slightly as the auburn haired boy next to him looked at him in confusion. Collin peeked out behind Damien shaking like a leaf and looking at the woman shyly, as Marie spotted him and eyes soften more in concern.

"Collin honey?" She whispered as she raised her arms up to him.

"Mama?..." Collin squeaked as he was leaving Damien's side to run to her, but was stopped when Damien grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Don't..." Damien spoke quietly as Collin paused and looked up at Damien, then rushed over to him and hugging him, as Damien wrapped his arms around Collin and glared at the woman before him as the red head nuzzled into him, purring.

Marie watched this and growled under her breath at the sight and turned to Jim accusingly.

"So you turned our youngest son like you, huh?" She spat out in hate as Damien froze a little as Collin looked up at him in confusion.

Jason folded his arms, still staring at Garfield, who was shifting uncomfortably in place. Jason then suddenly glanced over at the confused Bart and quickly used one hand to sign something to Bart, as the younger brother's eyes widen and nodded, turning back at the scene.

Jim frowned deeply at Marie, "Marie..."

"This is why the children should come live with me Jim, your influencing them into your sick evil ways," Marie shook her head then looked back at Roy and Collin then frowned, "Where is Red?"

Suddenly a laugh was heard as Dick appeared from the cornfield with a sheepish smile, having Red's jacket over him and clothes a little ruffled as Red limped a bit behind him with a grumpy face, muttering under his breath as his clothes looked a little torn and his pants were falling a bit over his hips. Jason, Bart and Damien stifled the laughs as Marie and Garfield looked at the newcomers at the scene, clearly not amused.

"Reddrick Royce Harper what on earth happened to you!?" Marie demanded harshly as Red froze and Dick looked at her boredly.

"Who the hell is this?" Dick spoke offhandedly, as Marie looked appalled at him.

"Marie..." Red whispered lowly and folded his arms, "What are you doing back here mom?"

Dick's eyes widen a bit then looked at the woman with a frown, as Marie approached them.

"What the..." Marie took a long look at Roy then stepped back, hands covering her mouth, "You're..."

Red raised a brow then grinned, showing his fangs.

Everything moved so quick as Marie screeched out and lifted something from her shirt and revealed a cross and placed it out in front of her and Dick grabbed Red back and hissed at the woman as the Waynes aside from Collin formed a circle around Dick and Red, hissing at Marie as the woman fell on her backside and scooted back in fear. Garfield rushed to his mother side, also looking afraid at the now revealed vampires.

Jim stiffled a chuckle but remained serious as he crouched down near Marie.

"I can explain everything..."

Marie shook her head and stood up and wagged her finger at him with shaking anger.

"You bought monsters here?! And changed our son?!" She then looked at Collin at Zatanna's side and hissed, "Even our littlest boy?! I KNEW they wouldn't be healthy in your care Jim, and I have evidence now to the court!"

"Marie!"

Marie grabbed Garfield and walked to the car as she glared at Jim once more.

"I will SEE to it that I will get the children...and have the local priest cure the demons in our sons!" She warned as she started the car and drove off in a hurry.

Jim sighed as Clark came up behind him and hugged the man close, "She hasn't changed that woman,"

Billy walked over to Jason and Bart giving each other the silent conversation with their eyes.

"Okay, I've noticed you two have been...communicating sort of," Billy shrugged and looked at Jason, "Why were you staring at Gar?"

"Gar? Is that the boy's name?" Bart asked innocently.

"Yeah, Garfield Logan, he's the second youngest brother to Red and Roy, and the older brother of Collin," Billy explained then looked a little sad, "He was my best friend..."

"Oh..." Bart tilted his head a bit, "He seems more than that to you, I can sense it,"

Billy looked mortified as Jason raised a brow then spoke up.

"I smelled something familiar about him," Jason grinned as Bart looked sort of embarrassed and giddy.

"Familiar?" Billy tilted his head as Jason nodded.

"Did you know that human smells of heat and sex?" Jason questioned as Billy spluttered a little as Bart started laughing, "I take that as a no?"

"What?! But...he's so young!" Billy exclaimed, but lowered as he and the other two gathered quietly away from the others, "So, wait, sex you mean...?"

"There are other essences besides his own surrounding him," Jason explained and tapped his nose with a wink, "And my sense of smell never lie,"

"It's true," Bart nodded, "He may be an evil lying, conniving, son of a bitch that cheats, kills, hurts, tortures, rapes-"

"Get to the point Bart," Jason scowled with a raised eyebrow, "As much as I love that dirty mouth insulting me sweetly,"

Bart shrugged innocently and smiled at Billy, "Jason's nose is always accurate,"

Jason nodded and tilted his head, "Must me some kind of whore that boy,"

"W-whore?" Billy spoke up with surprise.

"Yeah, he's a total slut I presume with that smell. I can smell the excitement and hazy confusion when he looked at you," Jason piped up and laughed quietly, "And you must've saw the way he was trying to stay balanced. A total cock whore when I see one,"

"He's not any of that!" Billy defended with a slight anger, "Don't talk about him that way!"

"But it's the truth, as Bart says, my nose never lies," Jason spoke with a shrug, "That best friend of yours has been whoring around with other male humans,"

Billy fiddled with the end of his shirt as he processed the thought, "But...Garfield hates gays, like Mom,"

"Pfft, then he must be a closeted slut," Jason muttered then looked at the two with a grin, "How about we visit the whore then?"

"No!" Billy uttered and shook his head, "I don't want to, I've made my choice into not seeing or thinking about him. No way..."

Bart looked at Billy worriedly as he stepped away and went over to his dads. Jason smirked and looked over at Bart with a mischievous look.

"Wanna go after the boy?"

"Billy said no," Bart said then grinned, "But I say let's do it,"

"C'mon, I can track that Garfield boy's scent miles away,"

Jason then grabbed Bart's hand as they raced off quietly.

"I think after all this, we should rest now," Clark announced as they adults nodded.

Bruce and Talia ushered their children back in the barn, as Red and Collin followed their their partners.

Conner grabbed Wally's hand and leaned forward and kissed Wally's cheek, "Good night Wally,"

Wally grinned and kissed Conner's lips and whispered, "Good night Conner,"

Roy blushed as Tim shyly hugged and kissed him, muttering a good night as he went into the barn, leaving the red head grinning like a fool.

Soon, everyone was going into their respectful places to hit the hay and rest up for the next day.

Pa Kent watched all this and looked at his wife in worry, "As much as I'm happy that our grandkids are finding their loves like our boys, I'm more worried about that Marie woman coming in and going to ruin everyone's happiness,"

Ma Kent frowned softly and hugged her husband, "We will protect our family Johnathan, we will..."

* * *

Jason and Bart paused near a huge barn like home as they spotted the blue car of Marie Logan's, as she and her son exited and walked into the house.

"Shall we wait?" Bart turned to his brother.

"Yeah, for just a minute," Jason smelled the air then wrinkled his nose, "Gah, I smell something sweet...I hate sweet..."

"Let's get a closer look!"

The two vampires then zoomed over to the nearest window, hiding among the roseberry bushes as they peeked inside. Marie Logan sat on the couch as Garfield raced upstairs, and suddenly a bald middle aged African American male with brown eyes going over to the distressed woman and hugging her lovingly.

Jason looked at Bart in confusion, but the younger freckled vampire shook his head as he pointed his finger up, and the two quickly leaped up and onto the second floor, peering into one of the bedroom windows. In there, was a teenage girl lying on her back watching on her iPhone, giggling. She was a Caucasian girl, face freckled with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair, dressed in a white T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back.

Jason wrinkled his nose and scoffed, "Huh, so _that's _the smell..."

"Shh, let's try the other room," Bart suggested and, as gracefully as he could, he swung his body over the other side as Jason followed his example and peeked at the other window.

There, Garfield was lying on his back, arm over his eyes as he looked exhausted. The boy bit his lower lip as he then suddenly sat up and was pushing his shorts and briefs off, causing both Jason and Bart's eyes to pop out a bit in shock. They watched in fascination and in slight disturbance as they boy was lifting his shirt up, bunching his shirt under his armpits and touched himself sinfully, blushing shyly as he moaned softly, and reached his hand onto his now throbbing cock and stroked it gently, bucking his hips up wantonly as he stuffed his fingers lewdly into his mouth and sucked on them with a whimper and a hot whine.

Jason held back a snicker and looked at Bart, "Oh man, I told you he's a total slut!"

Bart didn't say anything and had a calculating look as he tilted his head and watched the boy. The way Garfield slowly stripped off his clothes, the purposeful way he teased himself, and then how the young human positioned himself with his ass in the air as he stroked his cock with one hand and then with the other reached behind himself to slide a now wet finger inside himself, then another. It seemed Jason was once again right.

"Should we barge in and announce ourselves?" Jason whispered softly into Bart's ear as the auburn vampire shivered then looked at him warily.

"Not yet, let him finish..." Bart whispered as the two turned to watch him carefully.

Garfield mewled softly as he fisted his cock and quickly found that little bundle of nerves inside of him, moaning around and body twisting into the bedsheets like a cat in heat. Those hips moved frantically as the boy rocked into his hand and against his fingers.

"God, he's really into it," Jason smiled evilly as he licked his lips.

Bart nudged him and was about to scold him but the two then froze as the boy moaned out a familiar name.

"_Billy..." _

Bart stiffled a gasp as he looked frantically at Jason, who was equally shocked. They turned back to the boy still masturbating, as the boy cried out, body arching off the bed as he climaxed and Jason and Bart hissed at the sudden wave of human hormones and both covered their mouths as they vemon pooled into their mouths.

"Damn, the kid could be a famous pornstar like this," Jason shook as he then growled, "Screw waiting,"

"Jason-" Bart warned but the older vampire opened the window and rushed inside as Garfield was about to scream in horror but the noirette pinned the boy down and clamped his hand over the human's mouth.

Bart sighed as he slipped into the room and grabbed at Jason's arm, "No, we shouldn't-"

Jason looked at Bart then sighed then looked back at Garfield with a wide grin.

"We'll see each other again little slut," Jason winked, getting off the boy quickly.

And with that, he and Bart vanished, and Garfield sat up and covered himself, looking around in panic and shame.

* * *

Jason laughed as they reached over to the Kent Barn and leaned against the wall still chuckling like a mad hyena as Bart looked at him not amused and sat on the ground.

"I've seen many desperate sex deviants that are in the closet, but this one, man such a horny bitch," Jason grinned madly as Bart shook his head.

"He said Billy's name..." Bart leaned back and looked thoughtful, "It would seem that he must have some fascination to him,"

Jason rolled his eyes, hiding that he was a little jealous of Bart being over Billy again.

"Well, they were best friends as the meatbag said," The dark haired vampire spoke bitterly as Bart grinned.

"Yes...you're right," Bart waggled his finger as his face light up and turned to Jason and kissed him, "You're a genius bro..."

Jason blinked and grinned, "Whatever I was a genius for, I don't care, as long as I get kisses from you like that,"

"Shut up for a minute," Bart moved back and tapped his chin lightly then leaned into Jason's ear, "I have a plan, and here's what you have to do..."

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter in a minute or so ;) So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again :P Thank you~**


	14. Chapter 13: Propose, Confess and Apples

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: Before we begin, I'd like to say that Chapter Two: Not Just Any Monsters, is edited out and I suggest you go re-read it, there's also a bonus scene added there ;) It'll make sense why after you read that and read this chapter. Anyways, no songs used again here, maybe in the next chapter. Enjoy~! And thanks for the reviews KFlova, Stronger123 and DivineDestiny :D You guys seriously make my days you know that? :D**

* * *

The rooster crowed out happily as early morning came in Smallville.

And it was a rough morning for the Waynes.

"Ugh! Light!" Barbara hissed as she rolled away from her hay-made bed and away from the high window showing the morning sun and holds her face into her hands.

"Grah! Banshee!" Damien covered his ears as Collin whimpered and curled into his sire sleepily.

"Would you two please shut up!" Tim growled in annoyance, wincing as his eyes open and looked at his siblings.

"Grrrr, you all are idiots," Dick muttered as he heard his mate purr next to him and curled into him as well.

Bruce and Talia sat up from their slumber and glared at their children, who winced at their parents double Bat-glares and hid. Alfred chuckled from the side, preparing his masters and mistresses' breakfast. Soon after some childish arguments and some biting, the children and the two newborns gathered around as Alfred was placing some makeshift plates in front of them.

Red and Collin scrunched their noses a little as they watched the other little vampires dig into the inside out chickens they devoured savagely. Bruce and Talia were in the corner sipping in their makeshift cups, possibly hot blood.

"Uh, you expect us to eat that?" Red asked as he looked at the bloodied face of Dick.

"You're supposed to suck the blood out," Dick shrugged, "We have to make due since your fathers forbade the hunting of human blood and all,"

Collin winced then tugged at Damien's shirt with puppy eyes as Damien rolled his eyes and craned his neck as Collin smiled brightly and crawled into the older boy's lap and nuzzled his face into Damien's neck, and sinking his teeth and suckling happily with a cute hum.

Red rolled his eyes and looking a little weirded out as he then glanced over and blinked as Dick was smirking at him, craning his head a bit teasingly.

"You know you can if you want to..." Dick suggested offhandedly with a teasing smile, as Red huffed.

"I'm going to get real breakfast," Red stood up and dusted his pants.

"Oh, human food will just make you vomit now," Tim piped up honestly, "Trust me, we've all tried and it tastes like dirt to us now,"

Red made a face then sat back down begrudingly, "Fine..." He then picked up the dead turned over chicken and closed his eyes and sunk his newly fangs in and began to suck.

* * *

Jason winced as he pulled Bart with him in the shadows. They asleep outside and leaning against the barnyard, away from the morning light, as Jason huffed a bit and pulled Bart closer into his arms. Damn, Jason thought, should've gotten the umbrella or something. Bart opened his eyes softly then widened as his leg was in the light area and hissed when he pulled back and bit his lower lip in pain.

"Shit Bart," Jason pulled Bart to him and observed the burn then sighed in relief as it was healing.

"Let's get out of here..." Bart whispered as the two stood up but blinked when an umbrella was hovering over them and turned to see a smiling Billy.

"Thought you could use the help," Billy said as he helped the two up and ushered them to his house inside.

"Thank you," Bart smiled appreciatively as Jason huffed and sat on the couch with him.

"No problem," Billy smiled back.

"Where's your family?" Jason asked curiously as he looked around the quiet and empty household.

"I know Con, Dad, Pops and Grandpa are at the fields working, and Roy is at school, which I am supposed to as well but I only have afternoon classes today," Billy shrugged, "And Grandma and Zee are probably at the markets by now,"

"I'll be back," Jason stood up.

"Here take these," Bart suddenly came out of nowhere with a jacket and sunglasses as Jason placed them on then winked at Bart as he sped off.

Billy blinked then looked at Bart in confusion, "Where's your brother off to? And was that brother's(Red's) jacket and shades?"

"Oh, just getting something done is all, and yes I found them in his room" Bart waved Billy off with a smile as Billy shook his head.

_'He's so quicker than a jackrabbit in the fourth of July,' _Billy thought with a laugh and sat next to Bart, "So what'cha wanna do today since your folks and sibs, and Red and Collin, can't come out for a while in the sun,"

"I was wondering if you'd like to talk," Bart sat on the couch more comfortably, legs crossed and smiling at Billy, "I want to know more about this Garfield boy of yesterday..."

* * *

Jason followed the familiar smell of Garfield Logan, and followed the boy into some sort of school. Jason placed the hood of the jacket over his head, shades placed on properly as he walked into the light and over to the hyper screaming school for wild and very hormonal gossiping teenagers. Jason tilted his head as he spotted Garfield, who was sitting by a small thin lanky girl with short blond hair, blue eyes and a sort of freckled face and giving a weird yet hilarious buck-toothed smile.

Jason quickly approached the two and smiled cockily at them.

"Hi, can I speak with you alone?" He charmingly asked Garfield, who's eyes widened and glared in hate at the boy.

"Golly, Gar, who's that?" The girl beside him asked in her Southern accent, as Jason winced a bit at the girl's voice.

"You. Go away. Now," Jason spoke deeply as he stared at the girl intensely, the girl then looked a little dreamy and smiled, nodding and skipped away happily.

Garfield's eyes widen and snapped back to Jason, who was smirking widely.

"How...how did you..." The red haired boy stuttered as Jason chuckled.

"I guess I really dazzle people," Jason joked but then grunted as Garfield gave a 'Are you for real?' look, "Look, I just need your time little slut,"

"Shh!" Garfield jumped up and covered Jason's mouth and pulled him down into the outdoor table he was sitting on, "Please keep your voice down,"

Jason rolled his eyes then smirked as he licked at the boy's hand, making the young human yelp and pull his hand away, wiping it on his jeans.

"Gross, stupid freak," Garfield muttered but gasped as a hand was immediately on his throat and looked up in fear at Jason's Bat-glare.

"Call me a freak again, and I'll stuff you into a blender and drink you all up, then spit you out like dog shit," Jason then released his hold on Garfield, glancing around to see no one was around to witness that.

The young Logan boy coughed and rubbed at his sore throat and glared up at the vampire, as Jason chuckled.

"Look, I know your little nightly 'activities'," Jason used his fingers at the word for empathize.

Garfield's eyes bulged out and looked around in panic then glared at Jason, "What are you..."

"Don't deny it, I believe with that smell of yours, this morning you must've had a quicky with someone because I can smell someone else's scent on you...and," Jason slipped his hands into the boy's back pockets seductively and then grinned as he pulled out a crisped ten dollar bill, "You ain't doing it for free..."

"You stalking me or something Fre-" Garfield paused as Jason glared at him, "W-What do you want from me?"

"Simple, I have a proposition for you," Jason smirked and leaned closer to the boy, who blushed and scooted back a bit as Jason grinned darkly, "I believe you'll like it a lot,"

Garfield raised a brow then huffed, "Sorry, I don't do your species,"

"Not that kind of proposition, as tempting as it is," Jason smirked as he reached out to touch Garfield's face then grabbed his chin harshly and looked deeply into his eyes, "Listen little boy, I'm about to offer you something that people would pay and kill for, and you better think on this wisely kid, this offer is a once and a lifetime opportunity. It's not offered to Kings, Heroes or Popes...only to you,"

Garfield's eyes widen then looked a little confused, "So...what is it?"

Jason then smiled as he leaned over slowly and whispered hotly into his ear, "Immortality..."

* * *

Billy's eyes widen as he stared at Bart, "Wha? Gar? Why do you wanna talk about him?" He asked with curiosity as Bart shrugged.

"As I've said, he seems more to you than just a 'best friend' Billy," Bart replied with a soft look, "You know you can tell me right?"

Billy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, it's sort of complicated,"

"Try me, I've known complications for centuries," Bart raised a brow.

"Fine," Billy sighed once more, "When his mom and my dad dated, he'd always come around the house since Zatanna babysits and all. I was five years old at the time, and Garfield was about three. Zachary never befriended the little boy like I did, but he knew what Gar meant to me. We were best of friends ever since...that was until I kissed Garfield years later. Marie is a pure and religious Catholic, and Garfield is too, so...we fell apart and his mom found out and they left. My dad never blamed me though, and defended me when Marie called me a...that word,"_  
_

"What word?" Bart pushed on with a frown as Billy looked down, his shoulders shook.

"...Fag..." Billy's eyes tightened and fisted his hands tightly.

"I'm sorry," Bart reached over and touched his hand gently and looked at him, "You know, I don't think Garfield really feel any hate to you, he is just clouded by another's judgement,"

"What do you mean?" Billy questioned as Bart smiled softly.

"Do you want to know a way to be with Garfield?" He asked gently as Billy felt his heart stop.

"Really? You know a way?" Hope filled in his eyes as Bart nodded, "How?"

Bart bit his lower lip and crawled onto Billy's lap and wrapped his arms around the human's neck, as Billy blushed brightly and stared at Bart with careful eyes.

"Simple. The same way Red and Collin got to be with Dick and Damien," Bart leaned closer until he and Billy were nose to nose with each other, "Do you trust me?"

Billy paused silently and looked a bit distraught.

"But Garfield's human...and I'm human...how does changing me make him-"

"Jason is handling that,"

"Jason?! Is that why he-"

"Yes but that's not the point," Bart smiled then looked serious once more, "Again I ask, do you **_trust _**me?"

Billy stared for a moment more and sighed, "I do. More than you realize."

"Good," Bart nodded but frowned as he felt hands on his sides and looked at Billy with a worried look, "What's wrong?"

"There's something you should know," Billy blushed a little then looked into Bart's eyes as he looked at him shyly and tightened his hold on Bart.

"You can tell me," Bart assured softly, "Don't be afraid-"

Billy then suddenly leaned over and kissed Bart softly, as the vampire's eyes flew open in shock as he moved his head back and looked utterly dumbfounded.

"I like you Bart, even more than I would like Garfield..." Billy confessed as Bart looked at him in surprise, "Honestly, I think you're more amazing than he would be and...I want you to change me so I can be with you like my brothers are..."

This was _**not** _going according to Bart's plan.

* * *

Roy smiled as he got to school, and two familiar people were waiting there for him, smiling back at him.

"ROY!" A girl, wearing a black tank top, red track pants and black trainers, screeched happily as she raced over to him and squeezed the life out of him, as a Hispanic boy in a grey hoodie, dark jeans and black skater shoes walked over to them with a chuckle.

"Cassie missed you alot _ese,_" The boy smirked as the girl, Cassie, turned her head and stuck her tongue at him.

"You're mean Jaime!" She chided jokingly as she released one of her best friends and smiled at Roy, "How are you buddy, you're back home so soon, what, Gotham too depressing for you?"

Roy chuckled as he high-fived Jaime and gave a one-arm hug to Cassie back, "Good to be back you guys. And no, it's sort of complicated to explain,"

"Tell us _hermano, _what was it like there? Were there any monster like we predicted?" Jaime asked with a smile as Cassie nodded.

"Give us the deets, dude, was there ghosts? Zombies? Werewolves?"

"Try vampires," Roy smirked as his two best friend 'ooh'd' at him.

"Amazing, _vampiros _are so cool!" Jaime looked excited as Cassie squealed.

"Oh! You have to totally tell us now, did you get pictures or something?" She asked happily as Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Cas, they wouldn't show up in the pictures anyway!"

"But they did in Twilight!"

"It's just a stupid book Cas, it's not real facts,"

"Tell that to Stephanie Meyers!"

"I've got something even better," Roy stopped the arguing teens and then looked back, "C'mon Tim, it's okay,"

Jaime and Cassie looked at him in confusion and looked back to see a teen in a black hoodie, wearing shades to cover his eyes and he looked shy but annoyed. Cassie gasped slightly as she approached and then looked at Roy with big eyes.

"Is...is that...what I think it is?" She pointed at the hooded boy as Roy nodded.

"This 'it' has a name, and it's Tim Wayne," Tim muttered with a frown but then yelped as he was pulled into the girl's strong bear hug, wincing as she squealed in delight.

"¡Oh hombre! A real vamp, how cool," Jaime observed Tim with a fascinated look, "So, what kind of vampire is he? Sanguine? PSI? Empathic? Soul Suckers? Dreamscape?"

Tim tilted his head at Jaime's question. It would seem this boy was very knowledgeable at vampires.

Jaime saw how Tim was looking at him and smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm the bookworm of the group, sue me,"

"I'm more of both book and action type of girl!" Cassie smiled warmly and then smiled, "By the way, I'm Cassandra Sandmark! But everyone calls me Cassie,"

"I'm Jaime Reyes, nice to meet you," The Hispanic boy introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet friends of Roy," Tim smiled softly, "He's talked about you a lot, and your Mystery Incorporated,"

"Awww he talks about little 'ol us?" Cassie clapped her hands and smiled happily.

Roy smiled a little then looked at Jaime, "Actually we need your knowledge about something,"

"Of course, but let's go to the library, I think you're friend is getting fried," Jaime nodded to a panting and tired looking Tim.

"So he doesn't sparkle in the sun huh?" Cassie pouted in disappointment.

"Yeah he doesn't" Roy confirmed with a nod.

"But he's cuter than Edward huh?"

"Isn't he?"

"But I'll still be Team Jacob, honey,"

"Oh please..."

Jaime leaned over to the confused Tim and chuckled, "Roy and Cassie are big fans of Twilight, they read all four books and watched the movies too,"

Tim tilted his head to the side, "I didn't think Roy read those kinds of books,"

Roy blushed as he heard them and coughed, "I-It's for research purposes..."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight," Both Tim and Jaime grinned and laughed as Roy huffed.

"Which reminds me, do you eat apples Tim?" Cassie asked curiously as Tim raised a brow.

"Um, I guess, why?"

"Why though? Is it like an alternative instead of blood?"

"Uh, we clean our teeth by eating them, the blood flushes out like humans use toothpaste," Tim shrugged as Cassie and Roy looked baffled.

"But...but I thought...that the apple was the sign of temptation and/or cause of the sin of human kind, like how Eve ate the forbidden fruit in the Bible," Roy stuttered out, "Iconic to some fans,"

"Or that the apple looks like a human heart or something," Cassie also stuttered in confusion, "I thought the apple had a huge meaning behind it,"

"You guys read too much into it," Tim laughed then teased, "Twilight is just a story to make girls around the world think vampires are nice,"

"Told you," Jaime chuckled as Roy and Cassie sighed.

* * *

**So I've introduced Jaime and Cassie ;D So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again :P Thank you~**


	15. Chapter 14: When Everything Goes Wrong

**_Better than the Addams Family_**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Young Justice.

**A/n: **Alright, the new chapter. I have to say, I have been watching a cool show called Superntural, and that's how I got so much info in this story xDD Yeah, but it's interesting though. So anyways, thanks to the reviews especially to Stronger123, DivineDestiny, theGirlNightwing and Blackpantherwolf :D You guys are amazing as always.**  
**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**(i) The Mystery Inc. Meeting - **_**Decode **_by _Paramore_

**(ii) The Moment with Jason and Garfield - _In The End_** by _Linkin Park_

**(iii) Billy and Bart's moment - ****_Black Roses Red_** by _Alana Grace_

* * *

**(i)**

Soon after a few laughs, Roy, Jaime, Cassie and Tim were spotted into the very abandoned quiet part of the library. Jaime sat lazily on the chair, leaning back with his legs propped up on the table and his laptop on his lap, typing away. Cassie was sitting on the desk, legs crossed and shaking and smiling in excitement as she chatted animatedly to Tim, who was calm and patient by answering her ridiculous questions.

"So, found anything yet?" Roy sat next to Jaime as the vampire and blond girl in front of them chatted.

"Not of late, but I do have some theories to your story," Jaime muttered absentmindedly as he clicked on the keyboard quietly but faster than any hacker in a lifetime.

Roy explained some of the situation from when the Waynes met up with Roy and his family, all the way to the reason they moved back and Zachary's death. Of course, Jaime and Cassie were shell-shocked and were very sorry about the horrible death of their best friend's foster brother, since they were fond of both Zach and Bill. It was then Roy was talking along with Tim about the demon that killed Zach and traumatized Bart. It was also why Cassie was talking to Tim, to distract the both of them of the horrible story and let the older boys do their work.

"So let me get this straight _ese,_" Jaime finally looked up from the screen, "According to you guys, this demon used a Sun Weapon against Tim's brother, then ripped Zachary's heart out and ate it, then aimed for the rest of the body?

"Correct," Roy nodded and sighed, "We all know that Werewolves and Shape-shifters go for the heart, but they leave the body alone,"

"I am already having a hypothesis on the creature not being a demon," Jaime spoke softly, "Demons are dark creatures like vampires, sun or anything pure and light is of the enemy. Besides, the Sun Weapon originated in the Latin folklore, thus the original name being _Solis Arma. _Another point is demons don't need to feed on human flesh or organs, it's already dead and a pure essence of Hell, it would take a host body, yes, but never age or feed on it. Also, you said the being is able to change forms-"

"But not a shape-shifter, as I've said," Roy cut his friend off with a tired frown, "Can't be a skinwalker either, they've died out centuries ago according to many of the mythology books and folklore,"

Tim was pretty amazed how Roy and Jaime knew so much on the supernatural world, it amazed him that vampires weren't the only monsters out there.

"Which is why I have a few suggested candidates to our monster," The Hispanic boy smirked and typed into his laptop again, "It all ends up with a Wendigo, Rugaru, Rakshasa, Ghouls...the list goes on, but I figured those four are our many targets..."

"Alright, explain each one," Roy sat back as Tim and Cassie turned to also listen carefully.

Jaime nodded and turned his screen to the other three as he spoke.

"_**Wendigo**_. A creature that was once human but was transformed into an immortal evil spirit when it took up the practice of cannibalism. Wendigos are cursed to wander the land, eternally seeking to fulfil their voracious appetite for human flesh,"

"Jason did say that the monster was tall and ugly," Tim made a face but then frowned as he looked at the picture on the screen, "But Bart described it looked like a teenager at first then turned bigger,"

"Hmmm," Jaime typed again as he looked into the screen, "There is a possibility of it being a **_Rugaru_**. The rugaru is the result of a genetic mutation that, when expressed, causes the affected human to experience a murderous, cannibalistic hunger. Outwardly the rugaru can appear human for years, never knowing its true nature, but eventually it becomes consumed with a terrible hunger. During this time, it feeds on any meat it can get its hands on, until it finally gives in to the craving for human flesh. The rugaru will also demonstrate superhuman strength, and its bones will move under its skin. One bite of human flesh is all that's necessary for the rugaru to transform outwardly into a monster, at which point it can never appear or be human again. The only way to kill it is by setting it on fire, otherwise it will continue killing people to sate its hunger,"

"That makes a lot of sense," Cassie looked positively happy at this and slammed her fist onto her palm, "We've got our match!"

"But _**Rakshasa**_ are also a possibility," Jaime smiled weakly as Cassie's hope faltered, "The creatures known as the Rakshasa are demons or unrighteous spirits in Hinduism that feeds on human flesh. They are shapechangers and magicians, and often appear in the forms of humans, dogs, and large birds. They can make themselves invisible and can not enter a home without being invited. According to the Ramayana, an ancient Sanskrit epic, they were created from the Foot of Brahma, the Hindu God of Creation. Many Rakshasa were particularly wicked humans in previous incarnations and are known to disturb sacrifices, desecrate graves and possess human beings. Translated to English, Rakshasa means injurer,"

"Damn this is getting us nowhere," Roy ran his hand through his head as Tim patted his leg in comfort at the human's distress.

"_**Ghouls**_ could be a possibility too," Jaime shrugged and read onto his laptop, "Ghouls are spirits of the dead that traditionally feed on the blood of the dead, but recent paranormalists state that some go after live bodies as well, and can only be killed by decapitation or the destruction of their heads. They can shapeshift, appearing human by taking the form of the last person they ate. Ghouls are unaffected by silver or holy water..."

"Hmmmm so many to choose, how will we know which one is the right one?" Cassie looked baffled at Jaime's descriptions.

"We can talk to my _abuela _if you like," Jaime suggested with a smile, as he closed his laptop.

"Pays to be the grandson of the famous town witch doctor," Roy smiled as Jaime smacked his head.

"She's actually a healing Wiccan thank you very much, and Abuela is more knowledgeable in the strange and abnormal," Jaime explained and smiled at Tim, "You can invite your brothers too, Jason and Bart you said?"

"Yes, but I have more brothers and a sister," Tim nodded and smiled, "I appreciate what you're doing here friend, I thank you,"

"Pfft, it's nothing," Jaime winked, "Solving mysterious and hunting down bad monsters is what we of the Mystery Inc. do,"

Tim raised an eyebrow as he shifted his gaze to Roy curiously, "I have to ask out of pure curiosity but...what made you all, especially you, want to make a group about the paranormal?"

Roy looked a little nervous as he glanced at Jaime and Cassie, who both gave him stern knowing looks as the red head faced Tim and grabbed his hands with a slow exhale of breath.

"Okay...well...honestly, I haven't been, totally, completely honest with you but," Roy gulped a little then sighed, "My mom Marie, and everyone in her side of the family are hunters. Have been for generations...She trained my brothers except Collin, who is still so young, even back then,"

Tim quickly pulled his hands away from Roy and stood up with wide eyes.

"H-hunters?"

"Yeah..." Roy rubbed his head and sighed again, "It's why Red is easily able to fight with Bart that time when he attacked Zachary, and um, how I'm knowledgeable in monster facts...Our mom trained us, and I'm sure she trained Garfield too..."

"...You knew about us," Tim pointed in accusation, narrowing his eyes as Jaime and Cassie looked each other in worry.

"No, just the fact that vampires roam in Gotham, and when my dad announced he got a job there, I convinced everyone to go with moving there, so that I can find out...especially rumors of the biggest vampire coven in history,"

Tim shook his head then looked a little sick, looking at Roy hurt and betrayed as the red head looked away guiltily.

"As a hunter, it's your job to kill people like us," Tim said to Roy with a snarl, "Were you planning to kill me and my family?"

"No! No...that...that changed when I met you and got to know you!" Roy shook his head with a look of fear, "Tim, you're...you're different than the stories I've read and what my mom always drilled into me and Red, and...I really really care about you..."

Tim looked at him, still confused and doubtful, looking like he just wanted to run away from here.

"Uh, if it's okay to break up the moment, perhaps we should go to my Abuela's house and found out the monster that killed Zachary," Jaime spoke up, looking at Tim in sympathy. For what reason, Tim didn't know.

Tim nodded and shuffled past Roy without a word as Cassie followed, Roy sighing as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Way to screw up, Harper," He muttered to himself as Jaime sighed and comforted his friend with a pat of his shoulder.

* * *

**(ii)**

Garfield looked up at Jason in wonder, then frowned.

"You're offering ME immortality?"

Jason shrugged, "That is...on some conditions of course..."

"And what are they?" Garfield folded his arms and looked at the vampire abruptly.

"Just two things," Jason raised two of his fingers up then smirked, "One thing, of course, is it be my slave for everything, and I mean_ **everything,**" _

"And the second?" Garfield rolled his eyes as Jason then grinned even more, his fangs glistening dangerously.

"Well, I'll keep that a surprise unless you say yes now?" Jason smirked as he leaned closer to the young human, "So, what'cha say kiddo? Wanna be a vampire?..."

Garfield snarled as he jumped up and flipped back as he suddenly had a cross on his hand and threw it into Jason's direction, the vampire hissing as he disappeared one minute then appeared five feet away from the cross on the ground.

"Little shit..." Jason growled as his eyes turned red and black, glaring at Garfield who looked just as deadly.

"I'd never sell my humanity to you monster boy," Garfield then pulled out a small handgun and aimed at him.

"Ahhh...a trained Hunter huh?" Jason chuckled lowly as he got into a crouching position, "Should've known when your house was surrounded with Devil Traps,"

Garfield's eyes widen at Jason's words.

Jason never told Bart, considering the boy freaks out a lot, but that night when finding the Logan household, Jason noticed a trail of blood around the house grounds, making some sort of weird symbols and shapes.

The devil's trap is a mystical symbol used to immobilize and control demons. It is similar to a circle of salt but more powerful and persistent as it is usually etched or painted in place, and can't simply be brushed or blown away. If a demon walks inside the outer circle of a devil's trap, it cannot physically leave it, and is trapped. Devil's traps also inhibit the use of some demonic powers. Devil's traps have been used not only to detain a demon, but are also drawn at entrances as a deterrent to prevent access to a building, room, or container.

Too bad it didn't work well with vampires.

Jason smirked when he noticed, and it clicked in his head that the family they were visiting are huge hunters. Which also concluded that it was possible that the Harpers were also hunters in some way.

Garfield made the first and second shot, but missed as Jason dodged them with ease and managed to cartwheel away from the third to seventh shots."

For a rookie hunter, the kid had guts, Jason mused in his mind. He then quickly leaned down and rushed forward and twisted Garfield's free arm to his back and used his other hand to tighten his grip onto the little hunter's wrist, hearing Garfield cry out as the gun slipped from his hand.

"Too slow little one," Jason whispered into Garfield's ear as the boy struggled in his iron grip, "It's a shame though, that I might have to kill you before you go and warn your little hunter family and kill my own,"

"My mom will kill you freaks," Garfield hissed as he struggled more, "My mom and my stepdad are chosen to send scums like you back to Hell!"

"Stepfather?" Jason mused then remembered the man with Marie that night and smirked, "So he's a hunter too?"

"He's...actually a preist now," Garfield muttered quietly as Jason's breath tickled his ear, making the young boy shiver, "But he knows more than any hunter my Mom's ever met,"

"Interesting..." Jason then pulled Garfield's head back and leaned down, fangs bearing, "Well I guess I might as well make you bait..."

Garfield paled as he quickly elbowed the vampire, ducking down and reaching his pockets and pulled out a syringe and stabbed Jason's leg as the vampire let out an inhuman shriek as his eyes turned pitch black, then back to hazy blue as his fangs retracted and Jason fell to the ground with a thud. He panted harshly as his body became heavy and numb as Garfield stood over him with a sneer.

"D...Dead man's...b-blood..." Jason hissed as he looked up at Garfield weakly.

"A poison to vampires that incapacitates them for a short period of time. When the blood from a dead human is injected into a vampire it induces a blood sickness, causing them to become very weak," Garfield announced as he placed the syringe back into his pocket and then crouched down with a smirk, "Who's the little one now blood sucker?"

Jason growled as he then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(iii)**

Bart stared at Billy in a long awkward silence as Billy looked a whole lot nervous.

"_I like you Bart, even more than I would like Garfield..."_

Bart's head started to spin as he closed his eyes.

_"Honestly, I think you're more amazing than he would be and...I want you to change me so I can be with you like my brothers are..."_

"Bart, please say something?" Billy looked at the auburn haired vampire worriedly as Bart opened his eyes and looked at the human with mixed feelings.

"Billy...you don't know what you're saying..." Bart whispered and felt a little tingly as Billy raised his hand and gently touched the vampire's cold cheek.

"Is this because of Jason?" He asked, not angry or jealous, but curious.

Bart spluttered a little then shook his head, "N-No it's not! Listen...I know I'm-"

Bart stopped looking for the right words.

"-complicated. It's not something I can help Billy,"

"Tell me," Billy whispered as he cradled Bart's face into his hands, "I want to help..."

Bart bit his lower lip, a habit that Billy found was adorable since Bart's fang poked out a bit.

"I just...don't know how to ask for help...never in my undead life," He finally said and looked at Billy with sad eyes, "No matter who I asked, no matter how hard I tried, people like my family or other vampires around tend to not listen to me, so I learned not to ask. I was always considered the runt of the litter, with Babs being the perfectionist, Dick being the strongest, Wally being the fastest, Jason being the most brutal, Tim being the smartest, and Damien being the youngest yet has done more than I would ever had in a millenia I learned that if I tried hard enough I would succeed on my own. Killing and trying to be a strong and deadly vampire, and not be another shadow to my older brothers. Even when Jason pushes me away sometimes, and uses me to just fill that void of emptiness we've both felt,"

He sighed and looked away.

"Ever since that night, when I wanted to play that stupid soccer game with you and Zachary came into my plane of vision...up to the point of his death. I keep having those nightmares. That my mate...my possible eternal partner...was killed right before my eyes and it was all my fault,"

"It wasn't your fault, I've told you that," Billy shook his head.

"No, I know it's all me and don't try to make me feel better," Bart sighed, "It's not something I can help, Billy. You should know better than some just how hard it is to escape certain memories."

Billy froze a bit as Bart looked at him.

"I...I know," Billy choked as he caressed his thumb onto Bart's soft cheek, "But...I want to forget...to forget everything...the pains and heartache...Roy tells me in his stupid vampire books that vampires tend to forget their old lives when they are changed...was that the same for you?"

"I wasn't created, I was a born fledgling," Bart spoke, ignoring how good the touches felt.

"How's that possible?" Billy asked with a questioning gaze.

"You really want to know?" Bart asked quietly, looking a little dreaded.

Billy nodded as Bart sighed.

"Alright...I will tell you-"

Bart suddenly went rigid as his eyes widen and fell from Billy's lap as Billy reacted and caught the vampire before he would hit the floor.

"Bart?! What's wrong?!" Billy asked worriedly as Bart felt his eyes were brimmed with blood tears and shuddered.

"Jason...he's in trouble..."

Billy frowned as he then carried the vampire in his arms and was walking out the house and into the garage, "We'll take my Pa's car, and you tell me where Jason could be..."

* * *

**OH NOES! MY Poor BABY!...*coughs* Ahem, um, I mean...So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Phew, I feel like this chapter is actually getting to a plot xD lol anyways, Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again :P Thank you~**

* * *

**BONUS! Scene: A deleted scene from Chapter 12: _The Intrusion scene_**

"Damn, the kid could be a famous pornstar like this," Jason shook as he then growled, "Screw waiting,"

"Jason-" Bart warned but the older vampire opened the window and rushed inside as Garfield was about to scream in horror but the noirette pinned the boy down and clamped his hand over the human's mouth.

Bart sighed as he slipped into the room and grabbed at Jason's arm, "No, we shouldn't-"

Jason looked at Bart then sighed then looked back at Garfield with a wide grin.

"You're are very lucky that my brother is very soft," Jason chuckled as the boy shivered and vampire leaned closer to Garfield as he nuzzled his nose onto the ginger hair, "You smell absolutely delicious,"

"Jason," Bart folded his arms, narrowing his eyes, "We should get going,"

"Don't you want a taste of this boy Bart?" Jason turned his head to his partner, grinning, "I know you and I can smell that probably his blood would be even more delicious that the smell of his sex,"

Bart rolled his eyes then noticed Garfield was shivering and scooted into bed with Jason and grabbed the human's chin and stared into his eyes carefully as Bart smiled as the boy suddenly looked a little dreamy.

"He is very pretty," Bart mused as he leaned forward and kissed the boy as the human moaned softly.

Jason watched with a raised eyebrow, and realized...he didn't feel possessive or angry that Bart was kissing this human. If it was Billy (because Jason knew that Bart has gotten a soft spot for the bastard) He'd be ripping the human's limbs one by one and stomping his head to the ground. But with this little one, he felt...calm about it.

How peculiar.

Bart then released the human and looked back at Jason, who then grinned as he then pulled the human to himself and roughly kissed him as Bart watched with a strange expression. Garfield felt his eyes water, feeling so dirty and yet...aroused at being kissed by two vampires. Scratch that, two vampires. Bart grinned as he heard the human moan wantonly as Jason broke the kiss and licked his lips.

"God, I need to taste his blood now..."

His fangs then grew as he pushed the boy's head back and was about to sink in but was stopped as Bart slapped his head and whispered something in his ear. Jason blinked then stared at Bart for a moment and nodded as he looked back at the dazed boy. Clicking his fingers, he saw the human's eyes widen as it seems he came back into his senses and Jason chuckled.

"We'll see each other again little slut," The vampire winked, getting off the boy quickly.

And with that, he and Bart vanished, and Garfield sat up and covered himself, looking around in panic and shame.


	16. Chapter 15: This is War

**Better than the Addams Family**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Young Justice, I'd be pushing slashiness everywhere. But sadly, I do not own them.

**A/n: No songs used today and this chapter is really short O.o Like seriously, no joke, but I did the best as I could. I will make another chapter today. Sorry for the long wait though guys, birthday, valentines, so much going on and all ;D Anyways, thanks for the reviews once again by the following: DivineDestiny, KFlova and Stronger123 :D As usual, you're rocking my socks! Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

Jason groaned as he started to come two.

The vampire's eyes opened immediately as he heard a click of the gun cocking ready.

Blood red eyes stared at the hunter staring back at him in hate, blazing blue eyes shined in determination.

"Well, kid, you gonna kill me already or what?" Jason smiled toothily, even when weaken with the blood of a dead man coursing in his undead veins.

Garfield just stared on as he slowly clicked his finger on the trigger once more.

Jason tiredly looked around the place. It was a dark room, reminding Jason of his father's torture room back in Gotham. He smelled the air, and detected decaying bodies and dried up blood. He then observed himself, seeing that he had wires strapped into his arms, a needle inserted into his skin and tied down with metal bindings onto an electric chair. He also realized that the wires on him were leading to a gallon of dead man's blood in the corner of the room.

"Wow, you really had this prepared..." Jason mused as he looked up and smirked as he saw Garfield's gun and arm holding it shaking, "Aw, don't have the guts to kill a vampire kid?"

Garfield's eyes turned into slits as he made the shot to the head, Jason's snapped back and started laughing as his head lifted back up and stared at Garfield with a mad grin, ignoring how the blood was pouring down at the bullet wound on his forehead.

"Is that all you've got?" Jason taunted.

"Shut up," Garfield growled as he dropped the gun and brought a machete up and gripped the handle tightly, "I will end you. And you'll be my first kill as a hunter,"

"You don't have the balls to kill," Jason smirked as he tilted his head staring at the boy, "You are just a boy, but if you change into a vampire, you could be a great killer,"

"I'm a hunter, I hunt scum like you," Garfield hissed, ignoring how Jason kept laughing.

"Boy, have you ever even tortured any monsters before?" Jason asked with amusement as he saw now Garfield was shaking badly, but shaking in adrenaline or fear, Jason couldn't tell.

Garfield bit his lower lip as he stared at the cocky vampire looked at him, as he immediately dropped the weapon to the ground, clattering loudly in the dark room. Jason smirked as he stared into Garfield's eyes carefully, the blue orbs bleeding into black and red.

"Sorry boy, but I think enough is enough..." Jason chuckled as she easily broke out of his hold and pulled the wires out of him and grabbed the boy in his arms and laughed darkly, "It's time I remind you about that offer I gave you...but this time, I don't think you have a choice,"

A bloody scream echoed in the room.

* * *

Billy kept driving in a fast pace but kept carefully as Bart sat by his side with a glazed look and body slacked silently.

"Okay, how is it you can sense Jason? Is it like, a vampire thing?" Billy asked as he has one hand on the wheel and dodging pass many cars in the process.

Bart snapped out of his stupor and looked at the raven head, "It's...sort of complicated..."

"How so?"

"Um...I can...see into the future..."

It was silent for a moment, until Billy guffawed.

"Like that vampire girl in Roy's lame book?"

"No, and that's where I feel insulted..."

Billy blushed, "Um, sorry..."

"Anyways," Bart shook his head, "Unlike that girl, no matter how much you change your fate, try to convince yourself that it's not set on stone...it'll always happen eventually, and my visions are never wrong,"

"So, you just sensed Jason was in danger because of a vision?"

"I had a vision of Jason being taken by Garfield,"

Billy's eyes widen as something clicked into his head and he stopped the car immediately as he then snapped his head to Bart angrily.

"You meaning to say you'd see ANYTHING that's in danger?!" Billy burst out screaming, "DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT ZACHARY WAS GOING TO DIE?!"

Bart winced and looked away, "I...I didn't expect it to be that soon, but-"

"So you knew?!" Billy reached over and placed his hands onto Bart's neck, but then gasped and pulled back then tried to calm down, "Bart..."

Bart just stared at him then opened the car door, "I will hunt Jason on my own, you go back home and warn my family,"

Billy eyes widen and reached his hand out to the vampire, but only caught air as Bart vanished.

* * *

Jaime stepped up to a creepy abandoned like house as Cassie, Roy and Tim trailed behind him.

"This is where my abuela lives," Jaime gestured to the rundown'd building with a sheepish smile, as Tim looked at it up and down slightly.

"Nice place," Tim smiled up at the taller boy, who rubbed his head with a slight blush.

Roy just rolled his eyes as Cassie made a face.

"Ew, you think this creepy old junkyard is nice?" The blond asked as they all walked to the front door.

"Ignore Cassie, she doesn't know how to appreciate simple living," Jaime teased as he and Tim shared a laugh, making Cassie look embarrassed.

Jaime then reached into his hoodie pocket, grabbing the keys and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it however, all four teenagers gasped and covered their noses at the smell of rotting flesh as Jaime's eyes widen at the sight of intestines and blood everywhere from the wooden floor to the cracked walls, and a body of an old woman was lying face down looking like it's been through a shredder.

"Abuela!" Jaime screamed as he knelt to the floor and turned her body around, and placed his hands over his mouth, trying not to vomit of at the sight of his grandmother's frighten eyes staring back at him, jaws ripped off and her whole body cut opened.

Cassie screamed as she held onto a shaking Roy tightly, and Tim walked over calmly to Jaime and knelt down beside him and observed your body.

"I am sorry about all this," Tim whispered as he then sniffed the dead body and looked up, "The one that killed your abuela is still in the area,"

"How would you..."

Tim then looked at Jaime then sighed.

"Looks like your grandmother's heart was taken, meaning it's possibly a wolf going around...and it must've known about us too,"

"You think it was stalking us," Cassie quivered quietly as Tim nodded.

"You guys are paranormalists...looks like it's out to get you,"

Tim froze as he heard movement, and it seemed the other three did too as they gathered together and looked around nervously.

Then they jumped as a howl erupted above them.

* * *

Dick's ears perked up as he looked up at the darkening sky with narrowed eyes as he looked back at his family and the Kent-Harper's. So far, it involved Damien and Collins playfully rough housing near the grass, his mother and father quietly basking in the shades cuddling, Wally being taught how to ride on a motorcycle by Conner, Pa and Ma Kent having coffee with Jim and Clark, and Barbara and Zatanna talking and giggling with each other.

"What's wrong?" Red sat beside Dick, holding a cup of blood that Alfred kindly prepared for him.

"Something's not right..." Dick tilted his head as he sniffed the air, then eyes widened as he pulled on Red's jacket and ducked down as arrows came flying past them.

Collin screamed out as Damien captured his childe in his arms and hid up high in the tree as another arrow aimed for them. The adults turned their heads frantically as they saw a darkly dressed Marie Logan holding up a crossbow, with a dark man in a priest's outfit standing behind her and an angry red haired teenager girl with a machete in her hand.

"Marie-"

Jim was then caught off when a blond man in green was holding him, and a blond woman in dark sexy clothing held onto Clark and one buff looking man in a hockey mask and a teenage blond girl in green held their guns up at Ma and Pa Kent.

"Ollie? Dinah? And Crock with his daughter?!" Jim shouted as he looked at Marie in confusion, "What in blazes is going on here?"

"Hunters..." Dick hissed as his eyes darkened.

"Hunters?" Jim repeated as he looked at Marie in disbelief.

"That's right little blood sucker," Marie chuckled as she pointed her arrow at Dick, "And my family has come to destroy you and cure our sons,"

"This is madness!" Clark shouted but choked as the woman holding him tightened her hold.

"Conner..." The girl behind her spoke softly as she looked at the boy, but snarled at the red haired vampire beside him.

"Megan?" Conner looked confused as Wally growled lowly at how the little girl was looking at his almost mate.

_"Eu spun în numele Domnului pe care le va arde în foc gropi de iad, să-mi mâna sfântă a vă aduce durere și suferință"_

The dark man raised his hands as the Waynes then screamed out as they fell to the ground, that included Collin and Red.

"Jhonn, not Collin and Red," Marie hissed as her Christian husband waved his hand as Collin and Red were clutching their stomachs in pain, "They need to be cured,"

She walked over to Dick, staring at him long and hard then turned to her husband, who nodded. Dick looked confused by growled as the woman then lifted his hand up and slice into his skin and placing his blood into some sort of black liquid in a jar. She then spat on the numbed vampire as she then walked over to Red as she lifted his head up and widened his jaw and poured some awful smelling liquid down his throat, forcing the man to swallow every last drop of it.

Red then felt his heart speed up and covered his hands over his mouth but coughed and stopped himself as he got on all fours and vomited blood out, as Collin watched in horror and Damien held him tighter. Dick had a blank face on as he watched Red struggle and regain color in his skin and blue eyes looking tiredly up at his mother.

"There my brave boy, you're cured," She cooed as she helped him up and passed him a machete, "Now you can kill the sons of bitches that turned you,"

Red's eyes widen as Dick growled, having a hint of betrayal in his eyes but looked at him in knowing and hate.

"I knew it..." Dick hissed as his eyes turned black, "I knew...there was something wrong with you...and I've known somehow, you were out to hurt me and my family..."

Marie laughed as she looked at her son once more, "Of course Red was out to hurt you, he and Roy have trained under me to kill you all,"

Everyone gasped and looked at Red, who looked a bit guilty then looked at Dick.

"Dick..."

"I'll kill you...when this accursed spell is off of me..." Dick bit out in fury, as Red flinched a little.

Marie smirked then looked up at the trees where Damien was holding Collin protectively.

"Now it's your turn sweetie..."

"Sorry lady, it's too late, your cure won't work since Collin already drank human blood," Damien growled as Collin shook in his arms, "He's forever a vampire,"

Marie's sweet face then darkened as she raised her crossbow at them, "Then he is no longer my son,"

Collin face looked like the world crashed around him as Damien placed him safely behind him. Before Marie could take the shot, a blur knocked her over the ground and pinned her down with a low growl as the hunters placed weapons up as Wally pinned the woman painfully to the ground.

"No one tries to kill my family!" Wally breathed out dangerously as his eyes burned red, ready to twist Marie's head off.

Conner's eyes widen when he saw this then turned to see Megan having her own crossbow up and ready to shoot at Wally's back. Without thinking, rushed forward and grabbed Wally out of the way, but the arrow was piereced at his lower spine.

Wally and Megan's eyes were wide and frightened as Conner groaned and fell into the red haired vampire's arms weakly.

"CONNER!" Wally shouted then looked up at the shaking teen hunter and rushed forward with the intent to kill.

This caused a chain reaction from Jhonn letting his guard down and the vampires were able to move again, and the hunters pushed the ones they were holding to shoot at the monsters. Dick immediately went after Red, eyes glowing and his teeth bared out as Red raised his gun to defend himself.

And everything moved so fast, and a war had just begun.

* * *

Sitting on the hill watching the fight between humans, vampires, and the vampire's humans; a blond well dressed man and a pretty girl smiled at the scene.

"It would seem our friends would need help, do you not agree Perdita?" A thick posh accent sounded by the platinum blond man, as he faced his daughter with a vampire smile.

"I agree Father," She nodded her head with a playful deadly gaze, "The Vertigos shall intervene,"

* * *

**So anyways, how did you like this short chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again :P Thank you~**


	17. Chapter 16: Enemies and Allies

**Better than the Addams Family**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Young Justice, I'd be pushing slashiness everywhere. But sadly, I do not own them.

**A/n: **Warning: Character Death...and I won't tell who. Whew, the chapter is short once more, but at least I've tried again *sweatdropped* But...daaawwww I'm too sad and distracted from the latest YJ episode...Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue! ;A;

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews: KFlova (You win for longest review my love ;D Have a cookie), Mistress-Zutara (Oh! Newcomer! And we'll get to that soon), DivineDestiny and Stronger123 (Thank you both for the wonderful review ;D) Please enjoy this chapter.

**Songs used:**

**(i) Carry On My Wayward Sons **by _Kansas_

**(ii) This is War** by _30 Seconds to Mars_** (Should've used this in the last chapter ;A;)**

**(iii) Last Night **by _Skillet_

* * *

**(i)**

The battle soon began.

As Collin and Alfred rushed over to push Clark, Jim, Pa and Ma Kent in the house along with Zatanna carrying the wounded Conner for safety, Bruce and Talia launched at Marie as the said huntress defended her priestly husband standing behind her; while that was happening, Damien and Barbara fought with the three adult hunters and Wally was busily fighting Megan furiously.

Dick was then left with Red, as his black eyes darkened and went to charge at Red, who then dropped his hands to his sides and let himself be tackled.

"You're dead..." The vampire hissed as he was about to claw the man's eyes out, but Dick's eyes widen as he felt the hands on his cheeks, staring at the man he tackled to the ground, Red abandoning the gun on the dirt beside him.

He stared at the human eyes of what was supposed to be the mate of his eternity, as the said man was looking back at him with mixed emotions swirling in his cobalt eyes. Time seemed to have stopped for them.

"Dick...I'm not going to hurt you..."

All did want to do _was _hurt **_him_**. But somehow, his body wouldn't move.

"I'm not a hunter like before. Even before we moved to Gotham, I didn't want that kind of life. It was for sure when I first kissed you and looked into your eyes,"

_"Vous nous avez menti...tu m'as menti...vous nous mettez en danger...vous avez voulu nous faire du mal..." _Dick hissed low and snake like, as Red shook his head and rubbed his thumb against Dick's cold cheek.

Dick only reverts to French when he's in deep emotion, mostly in anger.

"I'd never lie to you or your family. The hunter life I chose to place behind. I'm sorry you thought I was out to hurt you when I only wanted to opposite. I especially didn't want to endanger your family," Red replied, remembering his French very well from the past.

_"Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais différent, vous, les humains sont tous les mêmes..." _Dick whispered with a glare.

"I am different," Red defended with honest eyes, "And I don't want to be human if it means you hate me,"

"_Je déteste les humains, vous n'êtes pas différent, ils ne sont que l'écume!" _Dick was loosing his grip onto the ginger human, his eyes betraying his angry stature.

"Yet you gave me a chance..." Red countered softly, "At any rate, you can change me again,"

"_Pourquoi devrais-je changer?! Je vous déteste humaine stupide!" _Dick screamed as he looked down at Red again.

"That's not what you said in the cornfield," Red stroked Dick's cheeks once more, pulling him down with serious intense eyes, "Look me in the eye and say you don't have feelings for me,"

"...I don't have feelings for you..."

And with that, Dick rushed away from him and was immediately fighting with the blond girl in green, as Red stared dumbly at them.

He also realized that Dick couldn't look him in the eyes.

* * *

**(i)**

Cassie screamed out loud as the drooling monster stared it's beady eyes at the three humans and one vampire, as he growled hungrily at them, then went to jump down on them, when Tim's eyes darkened and kicked the monster away from his friends, and crouched into a defensive position.

Roy reached from inside his jacket and pulled out a pistol as Jaime then reached at the back of his jeans to reveal a small silver dagger with engravings on the blade in Latin. Cassie stood beside Roy and pulled out a silver knife of her own from her shoes.

"Cover your eyes Tim," Jaime ordered as Tim did just that.

Jaime then skillfully threw the dagger at the monster's shoulder, hearing the beast roar angrily as he thrashed around in pain, his fur seems to be sizzling. Cassie took her shot and aimed for it's leg, watching it moving back from them with a howl. Roy saw it stand on it's hind legs and made the shot to his heart. The beast then cried out as it exploded into a bright white light, and Roy immediately removed his jacket and hugged Tim to his arms and covered him as Tim hissed in pain as some light broke into his hands and face. When the light died down, Roy uncovered Tim and checked him over worriedly, then hugged him which surprised the vampire.

Cassie giggled at this but Jaime coughed a little awkwardly.

Tim snapped out of his stupor and leaned back from Roy's embrace.

"So, something tells me you guys do this often," Tim told bluntly as Jaime laughed sheepishly.

"This is our first time actually taking down a monster. Usually we just have some ghost to put to rest. But we've practiced for something like this," The Hispanic boy explained with a shrug.

"But I wonder what a wolf was doing here in Smallville?" Cassie thought out loud.

Tim walked over to the ashes or the wolf and tilted his head as he spotted some sort of medallion and picked it up, observing it with a frown, "This...looks familiar..."

"Let me see," Roy placed his hand out as Tim passed it to him, and the red head looked at it with a frown, "Huh, this looks like the symbol of Smallville's Town Council,"

"Town Council?" Tim asked curiously.

"It's this big community that runs the whole town," Jaime spoke up seriously, "A very unfair council at that. It's being lead by Mayor Savage-"

"D-Did you say Savage?!" Tim interrupted with a fearful look

Cassie, Jaime and Roy looked at each other confused and looked back at Tim.

"What's wrong? You know him?" Roy asked gently as Tim started to shake.

"L-Let's just say he has history with my father..." Tim stood up then looked at the three, "We have to go back to the Kent Farms. Now."

* * *

**(i)**

"Hang in there Con," Zatanna carefully pulled the arrow out and placed the wet warm cloth on the wound, as she applied pressure to stop the bleeding, looking at her brother in fear.

"Is he going to be okay Big Sis Zee?" Collin looked up at his sister sadly, as Zatanna smiled weakly, trying to be brave.

"H-He will be, I promise," Zatanna reassured as Collin leaned against her in comfort.

"Damn, the lines are dead," Jim slammed the phone down at looked at his husband and his in-laws with a pale face, "I'm so sorry that my estranged ex-wife doing all this,"

"It's not your fault, she's a crazy bitch," Clark then blushed when his Ma gave him a stern look, "Sorry Ma, but it's the truth,"

"Language Clark," Ma shook her head disapprovingly then watched as her husband was coming up from the cellar with three guns, "What in tar nation are you doing Johnathan?!"

"Defending are home Martha!" Pa then threw the shotgun at his son and son-in-law, "And help those folks out there,"

Clark and Jim glanced at each other and nodded as they rushed outside, as Ma clasped her hands together looking worried for them, and quickly shut the door and locked it tightly. Zatanna looked up worriedly then looked back at her unconscious brother with soft eyes. He was going to die if he doesn't get the proper treatment soon. So she had to do what she had to do. The young girl got up after telling Collin to keep holding the cloth on Conner, and rushed at the window, seeing Wally was pushed back by the arrow shooting Megan, and opened the window and shouted to the red head.

"Wally! Conner is dying! You have to change him!"

Wally's head snapped up as Megan's also did, and before Megan could do anything, the blond girl Dick was fighting hit her over the head with a bat and watched her fall to the ground unconscious. Wally and Dick, who was right behind the blond girl (Wondering why she fled from their fight), looked at her in shock, as the teenager's dark grey eyes looked at Wally.

"Go, save your boyfriend," The girl grunted and rushed away as she went to surprisingly help Damien and Barbara.

Wally smiled at this and rushed back to the Kent house, as Dick looked around for Red, but found out he was gone. Shaking his head, he then followed Wally.

* * *

**(i)**

The man in the hockey mask growled as he looked at the girl standing in between Damien and Barbara.

"Baby girl?! What are you doing?!" The man shouted as the girl placed up her crossbow at them threateningly.

"Sorry Dad, but The Kents and Harpers have always been my family instead of your guys. And if they like these bloodsuckers then I'm with them,"

The blond bearded man stepped forward cautiously, "Artemis, you don't know what you're saying,"

"Step away Uncle Oliver," Artemis growled as she tapped at her trigger, "I don't wanna hurt you or Aunt Dinah,"

Suddenly two shadows appear before them, then revealed a tall pale bleached blond man in a green vampire cape covering his whole body, and a short young lady with equally pale complexion and blond hair like the man's, wearing a dark red cape of her own.

"Uncle Werner? Perdita?!" Barbara exclaimed as the young lady looked to them with a vampire smile.

"Greetings cousins, we thought we'd drop by," She spoke softly in her thick posh accent, as Damien folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, more like stalk us and crash the party," He muttered under his breath.

"Leave hunters, you are out numbered," Werner spoke calm and coolly, but it was laced with a promise of death.

It only took a second for Clark, Jim and Pa Kent to join with them, with their guns up and ready in case. Oliver and Dinah looked each other then stepped back, disappearing out of sight as the masked man that was Artemis' father shook his head in disappointment and disappeared too.

"How did they do that?" Damien asked as Artemis pointed at her belt.

"Teleport belts, my dad created them for hunters to escape from a hunt that's too big,"

"We should get back to the house," Pa Kent then looked around as the other men nodded and walked back.

"Thanks for saving us," Barbara smiled in appreciation with a soft smile at Artemis, "But, why did you betray your family just to save us though?"

"They weren't my family...for a long time they were anything but that," Artemis shook her head then smiled weakly at Barbara, "Besides, my own boyfriend is a vampire too, but my family doesn't know that,"

"...Oh," Barbara looked surprised as Artemis nodded.

"Yeah, now let's see if Conner is okay,"

Barbara nodded as she and Damien followed Artemis into the house, as Werner and Perdita nodded to each other. Perdita followed the teenagers into the human's home and the Count Vertigo went to aid Bruce and Talia.

* * *

**(iii)**

"You sure you want to do this?" Dick asked once more as everyone (minus Billy, Bart, Jason, Tim and Roy) gathered around, Wally leaning down and brushing some of Conner's hair away from his face and nodded.

"I'm sure, I don't want Conner to die and leave me alone," Wally spoke softly and he looked up when a hand was placed on his shoulder and Clark smiled a little.

"Your family have saved Collin, I trust you to do the same for Conner," He spoke in assurance as the rest of the Harper-Kent's nodded in agreement.

Wally then looked back down at the boyfriend of his and let out a cool breath as he leaned down and brought his fangs out and bit into Conner's neck, then pushing the vemon inside of him. The Kent's watched with wide eyes as Dick just frowned a bit, Barbara and Damien holding him back gently.

Conner was in such a catatonic state however that he didn't even scream out. His body twitched and convulsed but that was it. It took great strength for Wally to pull away from the turning newborn and not to drain him. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment as he dropped to the ground suddenly, Dick's eyes widening and rushing to Wally's side.

"Wally, what's wrong?" Dick whispered as Wally coughed a bit and spat out with a sickly look.

Damien looked down at the arrow that was pulled out from Conner and picked it up, observing it and sniffed it, then made a face.

"This arrow has traces of dead man's blood," He announced as Collin looked up at him.

"I-Is that bad?" The ginger asked quietly as Damien nodded.

"It's poison to vampires," Artemis piped up to confirm, as Wally coughed the blood he sucked out as Dick tended to him.

Zatanna blinked then spotted Perdita leaning against the wall then pointed out, "Uh, who's she?"

"Our cousin, Perdita Vertigo, her dad the Count is part of the Vampire Council with our grandfather," Barbara introduced as the blond vampire curtsied.

"My father and I will make sure that this matter is sorted out,"

"So what happens now?" Clark asked as he looked at his paling newly made vampire son.

"We report the hunters to the Vampire Council, particularly to our grandfather, Rha's Al Ghul," Barbara explained then blinked a bit and counted the people in the room then tilted her head, "Hang on where's Uncle Werner, Father and Mother?"

"Marie must be still out there with that Jones guy," Jim looked out the window then remembered, "And where's Red,"

"Gone..." Dick muttered angrily, as everyone was reduced to silence.

* * *

Marie shifted as she was now being cornered with her husband by Bruce, Talia, and now two strangers.

"Vertigo," Bruce greeted, not looking away from Marie.

"Greetings Wayne, my daughter and I thought you needed our assistance,"

"We're fine thank you," Talia hissed as Werner smiled charmingly.

"Talia, darkly beautiful and sinful as ever,"

"Enough!" Marie then lifted some sort of glowing machete as the three vampires hissed and shield themselves with their capes, "You all die tonight!"

"Marie wait-" J'honn placed his hand out, but eyes widen as the scene happened.

* * *

Dick's eyes widen and hissed as he fell to the ground holding his head, and soon Damien, Wally and Barbara were doing the same.

"Dami!" Collin cried out as he raced over to him and held him in his arms as Damien started to wail.

Zatanna also went over to Barbara, who seems to be in some sort of shock.

"What in the world is going on," Ma Kent rushed over with her husband to a fearful Dick and Wally.

"Oh no..." Jim covered his mouth as he looked out the window and turned to Clark, who looked equally shocked.

* * *

Bart suddenly collapsed in the middle of the street as a vision hit him like a ton of bricks and cried out.

* * *

Jason lifted his head up and dropped the body he just sucked and turned, then narrowed his eyes at the ceiling.

* * *

Tim gasped as he wavered in his steps, but was thankfully caught by Roy and Jaime as they and Cassie looked at him worriedly.

* * *

Bruce fell onto his knees as Count Vertigo managed to kick the weapon away, burning himself in the process and slash at Marie, who cried out and was dragged away with J'honn, the two retreating hastily.

The man felt his undead heart explode as he looked at the sight before him, and the Count placed an arm around his brother vampire with a look of sadness and sympathy.

"I am sorry my brother,"

They both looked and mourned at the burning beheaded body of Talia Wayne.

* * *

**Doh-ho, oh gosh I...I honestly I have nothing to say...So anyways, how did you like this short chapter? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 17: The New Alpha who Changes

**Better than the Addams Family**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Young Justice, I'd be pushing slashiness everywhere. But sadly, I do not own them.

**A/n: As promised, I got the next chapter out ;D See? See? Don't I work fast or what? Damn, I should really work on my other stories, but I've got the plot running well here and I've sort of got a writer's block for the rest of my stories. Although, I think 'You're Not Helping' will be updated pretty soon when I finish it up tonight hopefully. Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter. Oh, and the poem in the middle, it's not mine.**

**Songs used:**

**(i) _Haunted_ **by _Taylor Swift_

**(ii) _Shake it Out_**by _Adele_

* * *

**(i)**

Arms captured the vampire seer carefully as the said red haired creature of the night fell into a deep dark sleep.

Billy stared down at the blood tears falling Bart's cheeks and the tormented look on his sleeping face. Must've been a bad premonition if he had to cry and collapse with overwhelming results, Billy thought to himself. He quickly carried the boy in his arms and walked back to the running truck but then paused as he saw Jason, all bloodied up sitting on the passenger seat with an unconscious Garfield in his arms, bloodied and pale.

"Drive us...Now..."

* * *

Tim felt his body tense and his vemon going dry.

"Something's wrong..." He looked up at the sky as he then raced off in a blur.

"TIM!" Roy shouted but then was stopped by Cassie, who shook her head.

Soon Jaime came around to them in what looked like a Black Chevy and looked at them seriously.

"Hop on, we'll catch up to him,"

* * *

At that same moment, Tim reached into the Kent Farm's and almost screamed at the sight of a burning body, the the severed head beside him looking at him coldly and wide in fear.

Bruce looked at his son with defeated eyes, "Tim..."

"M-Mother..." Tim lurched forward and puked out some blood, feeling weak at the sight of his dead mother in the fire.

Arms encircled around him and looked up to see Jason staring down at him, with a sorrowful and very much awake Bart on his other side. Soon Dick, Wally, Barbara and Damien rushed out as well and gathered around now crying siblings, but Jason was more reserved and just looked down with closed eyes.

Roy and his friends got there in time as they looked on with wide eyes.

Billy just sat in the truck with tears, feeling sorry for the Wayne siblings. He then looked back at Garfield's twitching body, then feeling his eyes widen as he saw the angry bite mark on his neck.

Clark and Jim held each other as they beginning to see they were lucky they still had each other, the same went for Pa and Ma Kent, although both couples felt so horrible for the vampire family. Zatanna and Collin were hugging each other, both of them crying softly at the scene.

Bruce watched, and if he had his heart working, it would be breaking all over again.

"I am deeply sorry Master Bruce, Lady Talia did not deserve this," Alfred walked up to the man with sad eyes.

"Talia..." Bruce watched as the amber and cinders danced around the ashes of what used to be of his wife, then narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Werner looked up and frowned, "The sun will be rising soon, we must go indoors,"

Alfred nodded as he ushered the children inside, but not before Bruce grabbed Dick's wrist, as the second eldest son looked at him in confusion.

"Dick...you know what must happen next..."

Dick's eyes widen, then hardened as his eyes flashed blue, then red, then black, then back to blue and nodded. Bruce then sliced Dick's hand open, the boy not wincing one bit as Bruce also sliced his hand open, their blood seeping, as the older man placed hi hand out with a serious face. Dick nodded sadly, then with a firm handshake of their joined cut hands, Dick then walked away and back into the house.

As he got in, his siblings all stood up.

"Wally, Bart, come with me," He gestured the two red heads inside quickly as Dick looked at Barbara with a strange look, as she looked frightened but nodded her head with a sniff and led Tim and Damien farther into the Kent Home.

Alfred seemed to understand and sighed knowingly and bowed his head at Bruce and walked into the home. Soon everyone, that included Billy carrying the sleeping Garfield and Roy leading Jaime and Cassie in the house.

Werner clasped a hand over Bruce's shoulder and spoke softly, "I will make sure that everything will be done,"

Bruce nodded as he looked at the blond vampire, "Farewell brother,"

The Count nodded as he then swiftly rushed into the house as Bruce stood alone near his wife's remains.

Bart was being pushed in the livingroom with Wally but his eyes suddenly flashed as he turned his head around and rushed to the door.

"NO!" Dick growled and tackled the boy onto the ground, Bart crying out and thrashing against his older brother.

"LET GO! NO! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" He shouted, gaining a few confused and troubled looks from the humans, Alfred and Collin.

"Uh, what's not supposed to happen?" Artemis asked in confusion.

Jason looked alarmed as he watched this, then was about to grab Dick off of Bart until he was being held back by Barbara.

"What's wrong with Bart?!" Damien asked in panic.

"What vision did you have this time?" Billy walked forward to Bart, as Jason looked at him with shock.

"You know of his gift?"

"He told me," Billy replied with a shrug.

Suddenly, Werner and Alfred were guarding the doors as Bart started frantically reaching out with desperation in his eyes. Damien suddenly tilted his head in understanding, seeing his father wasn't around and raced to the back door, but was blocked by Perdita looking at him in sympathy.

"I am sorry..."

Dick then growled as his brother still kept moving around him and hissed in a deep dark voice, _**"Bartholomew, as your Alpha I command you to stop!"**_

Gasps was heard as Bart suddenly froze, but kept on crying pathetically.

"Alpha?" Clark questioned quietly as the Wayne siblings, Artemis, Jaime and Roy froze.

"I-I thought Mr. Wayne was the Alpha?" Roy spoke up with a fearful look as Dick got up and had a whole new look on his face, one that held of a leader...but more of a dictator.

"He passed on the line to me," He then showed the mark on his hand, that now was a burning orange color, the cut forming a 'W' shaped kind of wound, "A blood pact has been made...you know what happens when that time has come,"

Barbara, Jason and Wally understood and bowed their heads, as Tim and Damien (coming back into the room) looked shocked and Bart was still frozen crying.

"What's going to happen?" Cassie asked fearfully as she clung onto Jaime weakly.

"Cassie, you know that vampires can't live without their mates right?"

Cassie nodded at Jaime's question in confusion, then the Hispanic boy turned to her with a regretful look.

"What do you think happens when their mate dies? Try to remember our discussion on that months ago..."

The blond thought long and hard then eyes widen and started to cry, "T-They try to..."

"Kill themselves to be with their love in God knows where vampires go to when they die," Artemis finished softly and sighed, "It's why he's outside isn't he?"

Dick nodded and looked out the window.

Soon everyone gathered around the window and watched in horror as Bruce was kneeling on the ashes, looking up as the sun rose above him. Barbara was holding onto Tim and Wally crying with them, Bart still frozen with Dick silently holding him back with Jason beside him, and Collin comforting the stronghold Damien, who was trying not to cry. The Clark-Harpers looked down as Artemis watched with a blank expression along with the Vertigos.

Bruce closed his eyes as he felt the burning of his skin, smiling softly for the first time in centuries as his body was on fire.

_I'd Cross a Fire,  
To move heaven and earth to keep you by my side!  
I'd Cross a Fire,  
To climb to a mountain top to shout I love you!  
I'd Cross a Fire,  
To swim the deepest ocean to see the smile on you!  
I'd Cross a Fire,  
To walk a thousand miles just to see you!  
I'd Cross a Fire,  
To keep your love forever in my heart  
I'd Cross a Fire,  
To keep us bonded together never apart!_

Bruce listened at the words in his whole being, feeling the presence of his wife's soul embracing him as the once vampire king took the pain and felt he was free.

Dick watched as his father turned to ashes, eyes narrowing as he released Bart from his invisible hold, letting the boy cry in the arms of Jason, who just looked at his older brother with a doubtful look.

Everyone, even the humans, mourned for the two lovers that's fates intertwined with the flames.

* * *

**(ii)**

The next few weeks were painful ones.

* * *

Dick opened his eyes immediately as he heard a cry in the night. Thankfully, his heightened hearing as Alpha was working, there was no where that anyone, not even his siblings nor his uncle or cousin would be able to hear it. He stood up from the couch as he quickly and quietly vacated the living room and met by Clark and Barbara. Clark, for he wanted to check on his son every hour, and Barbara, because she sensed Dick was on alert. The three then went down the Kent basement to reveal a closed panic room, ones that were used during the War long ago.

_"WALLY! WALLY! Where my Wally!?"_

A voice roared almost like a man possessed, as the three looked at each other.

"You think it's okay to go into a room with a raving newborn?" Barbara asked in concerned.

"I'm the only one that can calm him," Dick replied, Barbara almost noticing how deep and dark it was like their father's, "I am stronger than any newborn,"

"Can't Wally do that?" Clark asked the vampires curiously, looking at the banging metal door with worry.

"Sending Wally in there might make matters worse. Besides, Wally is too soft right now to handle his changed _Lien De Sang," _

Clark looked at Barbara in confusion, but the woman just looked at him to tell him not to ask.

Bracing himself, Dick slowly opened the door, closing it behind him.

Standing hunched down like some sort of animal, Conner was half naked with some worn out pants, bare footed and eyes blazing red and black. His fangs barred out in warning, and observed the newcomer as he sniffed the air

"Wally?"

"No, Wally is not here..."

Conner then roared as he raised his arms up and started shouting. He was yelling so loud and fast that no human could actually understand him. But Dick did. He caught some words of of Wally's name and finding his 'mate'. Dick then ducked when Conner ripped part of the wall out and threw it at the new Alpha with a roar.

"Calm down, Conner," Dick used his 'Alpha' voice, like his father once used, but he remained patient though. He didn't want to scare what would be his new 'brother'.

Conner then sat still, as if a dog being told to sit, and tilted his head as his face scrunch in confusion.

"D-Dick?"

Dick nodded as Conner looked at him.

"Wally where?"

"He's safe. That's all you need to know,"

Conner almost whimpered as he approached Dick, "Why Wally no here?"

It would seem that Conner has lost some of his speaking patterns, Dick thought to himself, as he looked at the new vampire more.

"We need to talk, you and I,"

"Y-you...and...I...?"

"Speak properly Conner, you were human once, you have learned the English language,"

Conner gulped and stuttered a little in his speech "Wh-what h-happened...Where...am I? I feel weird...so hollow... nothing inside of me..." His words were zooming one after another, fiddling with his hands and looking down at the ground lost.

Dick sighed as he drew up a chair and sat down. He waited for Conner to get under control. It was a few moments later, when the newborn vamp came down and sat on the bed in Indian style.

"Now, as I was saying, We need to have a long talk and then you need to feed,"

"Feed...is that why mouth is burning? Oh!" Conner placed his hands over his throat in surprise, "S...So thirsty...I want...blood?..is that normal? Why am I wanting blood? How could I want it?"

"You were changed into a vampire by Wally," Dick explained, "The huntress amateur, Megan I believe, was aiming the poison arrow at Wally, but you heroically yet idiotically jumped in between and got yourself hit. The Arrow hit your spinal cord and the bleeding was so much. You could've died if not for Wally,"

"Why are all my memories fuzzy?" Conner growled in frustration, "I see a redhead woman and other red haired female...I don't like them...I don't like that girl!...why is they hurting Wally? He mine! Not theirs! I kill them!"

"Don't worry about them right now, Conner. Look at me."

Conner looked at the glowing red eyes of Dick's, and obeyed, eyes widening. "I feel...so weird..."

"You'd get used to that," Dick leaned back on his chair, "Now, I assume we should hunt now and get your fed?"

The muscled vampire nodded briskly. "Yes, my throat is burning," He then rubbed it with a frown, "Feels like it's chapped,"

"It will be like that for a while," Dick stood up and raised his hand out to him, "Come, we shall go along with the other newborn..."

Conner tilted his head in confusion, "Other?"

* * *

Jason sat in front of the bed as he watched the two dead drained bodies on the now bloodied mattress with a green haired pale boy grinning down at his finished meal, his fangs glistened with blood. His clothes were torn and were swamped in blood and his hair was all mussed and had some blood there as well.

"You seem amused little one?" Jason tilted his head at his newborn.

He and Garfield were locked up in the master's bedroom since the panic room was occupied by Conner. Luckily, the door was guarded by Damien and Werner.

Green eyes looked up at his master and nodded happily.

"Happy greatly master!"

Jason quirked a smile a bit, chucking, "I knew you would be Garfield,"

Apparently, Garfield as well lost somewhat of his memories and ways of speech, but Jason didn't mind one bit. In fact, he got used to Garfield calling him Master, not remembering his hate to the older vampire and of his human life. It was as if when he was turned it was all washed clean and started to change into a new person. A very deadly yet entertaining person, which Jason was happy about.

A knock on the door was heard as Jason watched Garfield rush over to it at the speed of light.

"Don't rush Gar. Very gently open the door," Jason instructed lowly, "Think about what you're doing, no killing unless I say so,"

Garfield seemed to pout as he then slowly reached out and opened the bedroom door, revealing Dick and a nervous Conner behind him.

"We're going hunting, join us?"

Jason glared at his brother but stood up and joined at Garfield's side, and nodded. The four then rushed out and into the cornfield's before dawn could approach.

* * *

Red was seated on some sort of torture chair, bounded and gagged as he stared angrily up at his mother smirking down at him.

"Now my son, even when you're cured and not tainted in scum, you still manage to resist me?"

She then stood back as an army of hunters, including her husband and step-daughter stood at each of her side.

"Fine, but one way or another, you will join to your birth right, or suffer like the scum that are the vampires,"

She then smiled and curled a Sun Weapon on her hand then laughed, as the rest of the hunters also laughed, except for one Oliver Queen and his wife, Dinah, who looked at each other with sadness. And nobody noticed a woman narrowing her dark eyes and carrying a small bundle in her arms, as she then rushed into the darkness.

* * *

**So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Well, well, well, things are getting interesting. Anyways, I think I've got some of the couples set and all, but I've got to ask, are there any couples you wanna see? Or characters you want to appear? Tell me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again. Thank you~! :D**


	19. Chapter 18: Jason Remembers All

**Better than the Addams Family**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Young Justice, I'd be pushing slashiness everywhere. But sadly, I do not own them.

**A/n: **Okay so...yeah I'm really quick now a days huh? lol Anyways so this chapter has like a few flashbacks, it would explain a few of your questions eh? Anyways, thanks for the reviews: Stronger123, DivineDestiny and of course, KFlova~! Enjoy this very dark and twisting chapter ;D

**Songs used: Anything soothing really. But I recommend the instrumental guitar acoustic of The Promise from the Silent Hill game *shrugs*Honestly, it's what made me write this chapter, heck, the whole story, in the first place. Find it on Youtube under the name Silent Hill promise by Merigoman :) I promise, you'll like it.**

* * *

Both Conner and Garfield looked on as the brothers were walking ahead of them into some sort of dark forest.

"Won't be long now..." Dick's voice echoed around them as they entered a clearing.

Jason looked back at the two newborns with an unsure look, tilting his head a bit when he saw Conner was looking a bit dazed and Garfield was jumping up and down happily like a little kid on Christmas day.

The vampire remembered Garfield's first night of his turning.

* * *

_Garfield's insides felt like they were being scorched, flames licking through every part of his body. He squirmed in the arms that carried him, wanting to die, wanting to beg for death. Anything that would end this horrible pain. _

_"K-Kill me, please! End this torture! I...I don't want this!" He shouted hoarsely, body shivering, spasming, sweating._

_Jason shook his head silently as he walked in the master bedroom Billy had offered and placed the boy on the bed, locking the door and windows as he walked over, tore the bedsheets and tied Garfield down on the bed._

_"It hurts," Garfield whispered piteously, his eyes glazed over and blood was forming in those red eyes, "Make it stop, please, I beg you," The boy's voice sounded urgent, raising slightly as his body shook. The flames were burning hotter, rising steadily. They seemed to be spreading as the venom flowed further through his body._

_And Jason knew this._

_Jason watched the boy with a cruel smile. There's was nothing he could do to help him, nothing at all, but he felt oddly pleased that he committed the act just in time. An eye for an eye, but in this case, a loved one for another loved one. If only Jason could've bite someone else that was Marie Logan's. He wasn't guilty of causing Garfield's suffering, not one bit. He's a rotten vampire after all._

_"You deserved this..." Jason spoke darkly as he leaned down to the boy's face, "You're lucky you get to be back on your feet after this, because I won't be doing the same for your 'hunting' family. I. Will. Kill. Them. All." Jason sneered at his last words with a dangerous hiss as he backed off and grinned widely as he watched Garfield cry out and thrash around more._

* * *

Jason then sat on a boulder as he watched Dick stand in front of the newborns, talking to them about vampire survival and hunting tips. He was being doubtful about Dick being the new Alpha. Traditionally, only the eldest son of the family gets that right, but Jason knew Wally. Wally was too soft, too innocently inept to be a leader. He trained Dick when they were fledglings, yes, but Wally had changed from then. Mentally, he started to see things mostly on a different perspective. Jason thought it started after Dick was challenging Wally, and then the fight with their father.

* * *

_It was back in 1456._

_Jason eyes watched with a blank stare as Dick roared angrily, raising his sharp talon like fingers at Wally and slashed his throat wide open as Wally stepped back and gasped out in harsh breathes. The two were battling it out in some sort of arena, as vampires of all ages, shape, size, gender and race were gathered in the audience. Jason and the other Wayne siblings were in it, as their parents were seated in the Vampire's Council booth._

_"Don't you remember...the first thing about being a vampire brother?..." Dick spoke sweetly, but Jason knew it sounded not as so._

_Jason thought Dick looked exceptionally like some sort of demon, his clothes torn and blood everywhere as his used to be slicked back hair was wild and untamed. He looked like a born killer like their father._

_Wally panted something but it was unclear with what he said._

_"Always attack...with the intent to kill..." Dick grinned widely, his bloody fangs glistening as he raced forward and kicked Wally in the stomach and slashed his hand upwards, leaving a long claw mark on Wally's chest and backhanding him to the ground._

_"You held back dear brother," Dick smiled as he pressed his foot onto Wally's back, as he suddenly pulled out a mace from nowhere and his face darkened with sick malice in his black eyes, "Big mistake..."_

_"Enough,"_

_ A voice boomed as Dick stopped his swing at Wally and looked up to see Bruce Wayne enter the area, his cape swished dangerously behind him._

_"Father," Both Dick and Wally voiced quietly, as Jason leaned forward in his seat to take a look closer._

_"Barbara,"_

_Suddenly the red haired young lady swished at father's side with a serious blank look._

_"Yes Father?" She replied coolly._

_"Wally needs some attention. Please escort him to your mother's care," Bruce spoke calmly as Barbara curtsied._

_"Yes Father," She then brought Wally into her arms and raced off with him._

_"Well, that's such a waste," Dick pouted and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'll just have to go for a hunting trip and-"_

_"**Stay.**"_

_Dick's eyes widen as he felt his body froze and looked straight ahead as Bruce came into his view with a stern face._

_"**Richard. I have not dismissed you yet.**" He spoke in his Alpha voice, staring at Dick with a snarl._

_Jason tilted his as he watched Dick looking a bit fearful at his father, then looked around to see the audience, even the Vampire Council, watching intently._

_"**Do not think I am completely blind of the ongoings of this coven,**" Bruce spoke then shook his head, "**This challenge you brought upon your brother. It is shameful.**"_

_Dick then finally spoke up with confidence and hate._

_Jason just noticed he was the only one watching this. The rest of the vampires even the Heads, turned away as if shunning the scene from their eyes._

_"SHAME?! It is Wally who is brings us shame!" Dick argued, even when his body is still immobile, "He's causing us to lose face! Already the people of Gotham are talking-no-replacing our family with the Wilsons! But that's not all!"_

_Jason remembered that the Wilsons were a strong coven, not that known, but definitely a threat. The head Vampire, Slade, was a ruthless adversary to Bruce, along with his children; Kara, Grant, Joseph, Byron, Rose, Tara and Terra._

_But that's another story._

_"Besides them, other minor covens of the Vampire Society are beginning to challenge the Wayne status in Gotham! They're actively seeking reasons-weakness-to portray our coven as a failure!"_

_Bruce just stared at his son with bored eyes, and this made Dick even more pissed._

_"An example of this is Tim, father! His performance years ago when fighting against Jason was appalling! This is being used as an example of how the Waynes have 'lost their advantage'-that we are nothing!"_

_Jason then frowned as he remembered this. But he wasn't as ruthless as Dick was to Wally._

_"We have other strong vampires in the family, your concern is pointless," Bruce spoke normally with a cool expression, and Dick would've fisted his hands if he could._

_"FATHER! The Council is going to force you to relinquish the clan status! How can you be so dismissive?!" _

_"Timothy is but **one **of their many attacks...it is of no significance,"_

_Jason looked beside him as Tim looked ready to cry, and took his hand into his and squeezed it gently._

_Dick narrowed his eyes and spat out like poison, "Someone once told me that even an **insignificant **grain of sand can tip the scales-"_

_"**ENOUGH!**" Bruce roared as his eyes were glowing red and Dick stopped his tongue, "**You will NOT inherit the leadership of this family. Coven affairs will be your brother Wallace's responsibilities, not yours! This does not concern you!"**_

_"..."_

_Jason gulped as the two vampires had a stare down. And he couldn't tell who won._

_"Just...focus on helping your siblings, especially Timothy," Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly._

_Dick glared at his father, "...Why?"_

_"As an older sibling, it is your responsibility-"_

_"Oh?! So it's now **my **responsibility?!" _

_"Richard..."_

_"When it's the trivial chores, it's suddenly MY concern!"_

_Bruce sighed once more as he looked at Dick with disappointment._

_"Why can't you be more like Wallace?"_

_Dick's eyes twitched, then clenched his teeth together angrily._

_"Wally...it's ALWAYS Wally with you...and everyone else too..." He then suddenly lashed out, "WALLY IS SO DAMN PERFECT ISN'T HE? YOUR **SPECIAL **LITTLE BOY HUH?! BEING THE NEXT ALPHA AND ALL!"_

_Jason watched as Bruce's eyes then darkened, but still had that crimson glow as Dick's next words rang around the arena._

_"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT HIM BEING AN ALPHA ANYWAYS?!"_

_Dick then gasped as he his body was suddenly twitching as he fell to the ground with a thud, looking at his limbs and body to see lines of red string tying him down tightly and looked up at his father with a demonic look. Suddenly Dick screamed out as he felt his bones burn, his skin frizzing and his eyes were bloodied. Bruce then released his hold on Dick as the boy scooted back with wide eyes._

_"**You dare question and challenge an Alpha, boy?**" Bruce drawled with his fangs now bared as Dick tried to stand his ground._

_Soon, Dick made the first move and rushed forward and raised his hand up to attack. Jason's eyes couldn't comprehend on what happened in the next few minutes. There was screaming, and Jason tried to see the fast movement of theirs. Then, Bruce suddenly was standing still with bloodied hands, as Dick then was a cut up mess, like some sort of undone meat in a butcher shop. Blood was surrounding the second son's body, as Dick was once again tied down and panting harshly, wincing at every inch of his body was laced with cuts, bruises and blood._

_It all happened so fast._

_"**You do not know the meaning of being an Alpha. We Alphas are as old as time itself. We surpass gods and demons,**" Bruce hissed as the strings seem to have tightened around Dick, "**It seems you are not only unrepentant of your actions...you do not even comprehend your error. This...jealousy...of your brother must stop,**"_

_Dick growled as he tried to thrash around, but couldn't and weakly just went limp._

_"**You shall stay like this for the next sixty days. Contemplate on your behavior. Do I make myself clear?**"_

_Dick gritted his teeth as Bruce forced their eyes to meet._

_"**Richard.**__"_

_"Yes...father..." Dick managed to grunt out in defeat, as his head turned away._

_"**Sixty days. Reflect.**" _

_And with that, Bruce disappeared, along with the rest of the vampires that watched._

_And Jason stayed behind and watched as Dick was crying bloody tears. He then walked down the steps and into the ring, and knelt down before his silent brother and reached over and raised his hands up and the strings disappeared._

_"Dick?" Jason whispered as he looked at his brother in concern._

_"I will..." Dick hissed softly as he kept looking up at the dark sky ceiling with a determined look, "Surpass Wally. And become Alpha. On my OWN power! I'll prove Father wrong! I'm special too! Far better than Wally! I WILL BE ALPHA!"_

_Jason just sat back and shook his head at his brother, feeling things have changed down._

* * *

Jason was snapped back into reality as his vision of a young bloody Dick was replaced with the clean and present Dick standing right in front of him with a bored look.

"Aren't you going to help me demonstrate or what?"

Jason then sighed, "Go ahead, I need to rest my head. It's hard keeping track with the brat for a week ya know,"

Dick nodded then turned back and watched as Conner and Garfield were far ahead of them near a roadside.

Jason then went back to his thoughts.

He remembered about four years after that incident, without reason, Wally stepped down to be the next in line as Alpha. Jason had a clue why his oldest brother did so, but it made Dick ecstatic and was immediately trained by their father. It was true when, even when Wally was the oldest, Dick was a vampire prodigy. One of the most strongest and deadliest vampire in the making. And he really did it with his own power. And after that, Wally's deadly and sadistic nature faltered a bit, taking on the be a trickster and have lots of sex and orgies.

Jason wondered what would've happened if Wally never stepped down from being Alpha.

* * *

"Oh, where are they?!"

Wally paced around the room quickly with a worried look, as everyone watched him with wariness.

"Calm down Wally, they'll be back soon," Tim replied with a patient look and then leaned over to Roy's shoulder and nuzzled tired into his side as Roy placed an arm around Tim, equally tired.

"Yeah, but it doesn't take this long to feed," Wally shook his head and walked to the door, "I'm gonna look for them,"

"No," Damien spoke as Collin jerked a bit on his lap, sleeping soundly, "We have to trust Dick, they're safe with him, after all...he is Alpha now,"

"What's up with that anyways?" Artemis wondered as she jerked her thumb at Wally, "Ain't he the oldest? Or is it non-retro now that the woman over there should be the Alpha?" She then pointed to Barbara.

"Vampires are traditional," Jaime spoke up as the vampires looked at this human boy questionably, "Men are to be Alphas while the women are mostly the carriers off born-fledged vampires, and protect and feed them for years until they are old enough. Roughly around a hundred years or so,"

"How does he know that?" Bart asked quietly, still a bit shaky from the nights before.

"He's a walking urban dictionary," Roy joked as Jaime rolled his eyes, "He is a grandson of a witch doctor that knows a lot about the supernatural,"

"What are we going to do now, about the hunters I mean?" Jim asked quietly as he sat with his husband on the love seat near the doorway, "Marie and those people are out there,"

"And Red is probably with them," Roy spoke harshly as Clark looked at him sternly.

"He's still your brother, show some respect,"

"I can't help but feel he's being a coward and ran off when the situation got too big!" Roy argued to his stepfather.

"But then again, doesn't any sane person?" Zatanna pointed out with a sigh.

"I wish we could call our parents," Cassie piped up, leaning her head on Jaime's shoulder with dried tears, "I hope they are alright,"

"Sorry for getting you guys involved," Roy spoke quietly to his two best friends sadly.

"_Hermano_, it's alright, you're our best friend and family. We'd never leave you for anything," Jaime smiled weakly as Cassie agreed.

"Perhaps when Richard comes back, he, Perdita and myself will rush back to Gotham and tell of the news of Bruce and Talia," Count Vertigo suggested quietly as Barbara nodded.

"Take Alfred with you," She said as the butler looked at her in confusion, "He will also guide Dick as he did with our father,"

Werner nodded in agreement but all heads perked up at the sound of harsh knocking. Ma Kent got up and opened the door as a body fell to the ground with a pained moan.

"Oh my," All the vampires covered their noses at the smell of blood and rushed upstairs.

"J-Jade?" Artemis knelt down to the figure and gasped as many arrows were stuck on the woman's back.

"A-Ar...te...mis..." She croaked weakly and held out the bundle to the blond girl, "G-Give...R-Red..."

"She needs medical attention!" Jim spoke and rushed to the kitchen for a first aid.

Artemis grabbed the bundle and then uncovered it to reveal a sleeping baby with reddish hair.

"A baby?" She whispered and looked back down at her sister questionably, but felt her heart freeze as she saw Jade wasn't breathing anymore.

* * *

**OMG! What is it with me and cliffhangers. I don't even...So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Well, well, well, things are getting me all in details and what you think should happen next. Read and review once again. Thank you~! :D**


	20. Chapter 19: And The Plot Thickens

**Better than the Addams Family**

**Summary:** DarkAU! The Wayne family were truly known to be Gotham's true terror of the night, especially if they were vampire freaks. Bruce and Talia Wayne, along with their children: Barbara, Wallace, Richard, Jason, Timothy, Bartholomew and Damien, were dark, cruel, and sadistically enjoy making people suffer. But will a new family next door to them change that?

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Young Justice, I'd be pushing slashiness everywhere. But sadly, I do not own them.

**A/n: **I'm still on a school trip, but since we're free for now, I've decided to post this up. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, busy busy and all that jazz. Anyways, I'd like to thank for the reviews guys, it really makes me happy and all! :D So thanks to the following:

KFlova

theGirlNightwing

DivineDestiny

Toma. X. Jones

colerfulldarkness666

Blackpantherwolf

Aqua Rainrose

Wow, that's more people than I usually have O.o But again, thank you, and welcome to newcomers as well. So anyways enjoy the chapter~!

**Songs used:**

They are mostly mixed with Barely Breathing sung by Cory Moneith and Darren Criss, along with If Everyone Cares by Nickelback. I dunno, I'm just loving those songs today xD

* * *

Artemis grabbed the bundle and then uncovered it to reveal a sleeping baby with reddish hair.

"A baby?" She whispered and looked back down at her sister questionably, but felt her heart freeze as she saw Jade wasn't breathing anymore.

"JADE!" She cried as Jim ran in then dropped next to the blond and checked her pulse, then sighed sadly and looked at everyone else, as they looked in shock.

"She's...gone," Jim spoke quietly, as Clark walked up to him and sat next to him on the floor and hugged his crying husband with an equally sad look.

"C-Can't one of the vamps change her?!" Artemis called out as Jaime walked over.

"I don't think they can, she's...already gone, if maybe they did before she passed, it would've been possible..."

Artemis sniffed then looked down at the baby and tilted her head as the baby opened it's eyes, revealing the baby blues that shined as the baby let out a gurgling giggle sound. Jim and Clark looked at Artemis, then the baby and looked in awe.

"She...has the Harper eyes..." Jim whispered.

"Is that..." Tim finally peeked from the staircases, as Barbara, Bart, Wally, Damien, Collin, Werner and Perdita were looking down at the scene with blank faces.

"It's Jade's...and Red's baby," Artemis whispered and cradled the cooing little one with a sad smile, "This must've been the secret she was hiding,"

"B-but...Red and Jade broke up a year ago," Jim then counted his fingers and then eyes widen and then growled in disapproval, "I thought I raised him better than that,"

Tim was the first of the vampires to walk over and look at the baby, kneeling down in front of Artemis with a curious wide innocent look. The baby turned her head to the vampire and giggled loudly, raising her small chubby hands at the wide eyed Tim, who looked a little uncomfortable at a human baby reaching out to him. Artemis smirked a bit, and, trusting her instinct, she then handed the baby gently to Tim's arms. Tim was about to flail and run, but then froze as the baby yawned cutely and curled comfortably in his arms and closing her eyes once more.

"Oh...my..." Barbara whispered with a smile as she, Wally, Bart, Damien and Collin came closer to see Tim holding the human little one, "She...likes you Tim,"

"No way..." Tim protested quietly, but unconsciously brought the baby closer to him and looked down at the baby, "It's supposed to be afraid, of us naturally but-"

"Oh gosh, she's good enough to eat," Wally joked but then looked sheepish when everyone stared at him with a 'really Wally?' kind of look, "I'm just kidding...maybe..."

Tim shook his head then smiled down at the baby with a look, both Jim and Ma Kent recognized that look. Roy smiled a little at the shining eyes of the vampire and walked over and went by his side and placed an arm around the vampire, as Tim looked up at him with a huge smile.

"What is that thing?"

Tim's eyes widen as he turned around and held the baby protectively in his arms as Dick was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking a bit annoyed, as a bloody Jason, Conner and Garfield stood behind him.

"Dick..." Tim stepped back, bringing Roy with him as his older brother moved forward.

Dick wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Ew,"

He then looked down at Jade's body and kicked it lightly, earning an angry 'Hey! Don't kick my dead sister!' from Artemis. Conner then spotted Wally and smiled widely and rushed over to him and brought him into a huge embrace, making Wally choke a little at the newborn's brute strength. Dick growled and rushed over as well and flipped Conner into the wall hard and scowled.

"You have to remember you're stronger than Wally, use your head you idiot," Dick then paused and scoffed, "As if you can use your head yet, you're a newborn,"

Conner looked a bit insulted then looked longingly at Wally, who tried to smile reassuringly as he rubbed his arms and stomach sorely.

"So, what's the plan now Dick," Barbara asked quietly as the new Alpha turned to her.

"Well, for one, I think me, you, Alfred, Uncle Vertigo and Perdita should head back to Gotham and report," Dick rubbed his chin then looked at Wally, "I think since you're second best at combat skills and the well know strategist, you train the newborns and the younger siblings,"

"Me? Train them?" Wally looked nervous to this plan, but Dick (and Jason) was the only one that knew why.

"I know you can," Dick gave the red head a knowing look then looked at Tim, "Get rid of that thing,"

"No," Tim announced with a growl as Dick's eyes turned bright crimson.

"_**Get rid of that thing now or I'll kill you!**_"

Roy looked panicked when Tim was shaking and eyes looking dazed, so he stood infront of Tim and raised his arms up and glared up at Dick.

"You're not making him get rid of my brother's baby!" Roy shouted as Tim snapped out of it and looked at him with wide eyes, as Dick snarled, and stared at Roy instead.

"_**Jump off a bridge why don't**** you?**"_

Tim paled, "NO!"

Everyone watched in horror, waiting with bated breaths when Roy would walk out zombie like and jump off some bridge, but they were surprised when Roy was still standing there, glaring in hate at Dick, who stared him down hard, but reeled back in shock.

"_**W-Why are you defying me whelp?!**_" Dick roared in fury. He was not only able to control other vampires, but humans as well. So why was this one resisting easily?

"Everyone always sad I was bad at listening to orders and had a hard head, guess I'm lucky this time huh?" Roy grinned then looked serious, "You can't get rid of this baby, she's Red's, and if I remember, Red was supposed to be your mate. And Tim is already loving the baby, so you'd be...uhhh, Jaime help me out here,"

Jaime looked at Roy puzzled, but with a glance at Tim and the baby he then got it, "Ah, um, r-right, of course," Jaime coughed a bit then nodded, "S-she's in contrast with your coven, human or otherwise, she is part of your mate's life, even when said mate was 'humanized'. Thus getting rid of her would be breaking the honor code to you vampires."

Dick looked thoughtful about this as Bart leaned over to Cassie and whispered.

"Does he always pull something out of his ass like that?"

The blond girl looked confused for a moment then smiled a bit, "Everytime, but some of the things Jaime says are mostly true,"

Werner then sighed and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, as the young man looked at him.

"Perhaps we should deal with this another day, right now we must report back to your grandfather in Gotham,"

"Right," Dick sighed then looked at Tim, "You can keep that thing for now, but if it shows signs of causing trouble for the family, I'm killing it myself got it?"

Tim didn't say anything but hugged the baby closer to himself and looked up at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Hold on, before you do, I've got to tell you something," Tim then handed Artemis back the baby and walked over to his brother and whispered something in his ear.

Roy had good hearing, and picked up some words like 'savage' and 'domination' and 'kill if necessary'. Dick's eyes then darkened and nodded as he then patted at Tim's shoulder. Dick then nodded to Barbara as they, Alfred, The Count and his daughter disappeared in a flash. Ma Kent sighed tiredly as she announced that she'll prepare breakfast soon with the help of Zatanna as Jim, Clark and Pa Kent carefully got Jade's body and walked down to the basement.

Jason sighed as he lifted his bloodied shirt up and off of him, causing Zatanna to blush brightly and Damien to cover Collin's innocent eyes.

"Conner, Garfield, go take a shower," Jason ordered as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll just bath near the lake I saw this dawn,"

"I'll come with," Bart walked over with a soft smile, as Jason grinned a bit.

Garfield looked at this exchanged and frowned as he got in between them, "I'm coming too,"

Jason raised a brow at this, as Bart just looked amused.

"I'll come as well if that's okay," Billy also came to them with a sheepish smile, "The lake is a nice relaxing place to bathe and all,"

Conner shrugged at this then looked at Wally innocently, "Join me for a shower?"

Wally smirked a little and nodded, grabbing his hand, "Some good clean fun would be nice,"

The two vampires then raced up the stairs and Ma Kent poked her head out of the kitchen, "No hanky pankies up there boys!"

Jason and Bart snickered at the old woman's words then smiled at each other and walked out the house, as Garfield steamed behind them and Billy just looked at the three of them confused as he followed.

* * *

Red struggled in his bonds as he twisted his head from side to side to loosen his gag. For the tenth time today, he took a break from his struggling and sighed. He felt like he was strapped and prisoned in his hell hole for centuries when it was only been a couple of hours, nearly a day or so. He was beginning to wonder if he'll ever be saved.

Will Dick even save him at all? Even when human?

Red had a feeling that it was a no.

But then again, Dick was almost warming up to him when Red was still a vampire, and the thought of that made Red's heart swell. Red then began to realize, there was more to Dick that meets the eye, and he had to get out of here and get to Dick, or Marie would destroy him and his family...and anyone else that gets in her way.

He would know, he was trained under her.

'_Damn, I should've at least gotten a knife or something on me just in case...guess it was bad that I went out in the fields with Dick without any protection-wait,' _Red then murmured as he remembered something.

* * *

_A very naked Dick panted softly as he then pulled out of Red and fell onto the equally naked vampire's chest and laughed a little as Red groaned._

_"Can't believe I got fangbanged by you, midget," Red muttered angrily as Dick teasingly bit at his nipple, which made the red head groan softly, "And in a cornfield too,"_

_"You weren't complaining seconds ago, moaning for more and wanting my cock to pound into you harder and faster," Dick whispered sexily as he looked up at Red with a raised eyebrow, then traced at the marking he had made on Red's right side of his chest, "And I love my mark on you,"_

_Red blinked and looked down to see some sort of cut up mark of a jagged letter 'R' on it. This caused the red head to look a bit perplexed as Dick suddenly had a Swiss army knife twirling in his hand._

_"When did you have time to do that?" Red asked as Dick shrugged._

_"I think on your fourth blowjob I gave you," Dick mused then slipped the knife into Red's jean pockets next to them and smiled wickedly, "Round two?"_

* * *

"The Swiss Army knife!" Red quickly jumped on his seat as pushed his hips up nearing his restrained hand painfully near his pockets, and grinned as he reached for what he was looking for.

He was SO getting out of here.

* * *

Jason sighed as he and the other three walked with him near the lake. Jason wasted no time as he undressed and stepped into the cool waters, then looked back to see Billy standing there with a shy look, Bart already naked and stepping into the water as well as Garfield was shaking off his bloody clothes and jumping into the water.

"You coming in meatbag?" Jason asked the shying Billy with an eyeroll, but then growled when Bart nudged him with a scolding look.

"U-Uh can you guys, like, turn around or something?" Billy asked quietly, but then frowned when Jason was smirking at him with his arms folded, "What?"

"Afraid to show your tiny dick?" Jason teased as Billy looked embarrassed and huffed.

"Fine, I'll just undress behind these bushes," He then got his towel and wandered behind a tree.

Bart then looked back at Jason with a look, "Did you have to say that?"

"What? Just because you like him, doesn't mean I don't have to," Jason commented as Garfield swam beside him and purred for attention as he nuzzled into Jason's side, "Besides, he acts like a girl,"

Bart rolled his eyes but then snapped his head as he heard a sound. "Did you guys-"

"Yeah," Jason frowned as he and Garfield looked around, "Someone's spying on us..."

"UWAH!" Billy's voice cried out as the three vampires turned their heads to see the boy in his underwear, being held by a auburn haired freckled girl with short hair and dressed in some native clothes.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing to him!" Bart got up and shouted at the blue eyed girl holding onto Billy but was then stopped by Jason.

"Hold on..." Jason then pointed out as he spotted two men also in native clothes emerging from the bushes.

"Tula, release the Kent boy," The dark skinned man spoke quietly, as 'Tula' scoffed and released Billy.

Next to him, a young tanned man with black hair in a small ponytail bowed, "Forgive my mate for holding your mate, for she thought he was trespassing. I also forgive that we interrupted some sort of mating orgy,"

Billy blushed brightly as Jason looked absolutely shameless at this.

"W-We...we weren't!-" Billy rambled as Bart held in a giggle.

"I am Garth," The tanned noirette smiled softly, "My mate is Tula, and our leader of our small coven is Kaldur'am, but we call him Kaldur,"

"Nice..." Jason nodded then folded his arms, "Are we stepping in your territory?"

"Not really," Kaldur spoke softly, "You see, my human mate lives around here, I protect her and some of the people she cares about, despite her being a hunter-"

"Wait," Bart raised his hands, "Are you talking about Artemis?"

Kaldur looked at him in confusion, "How do you know of-"

"I think we need to go back to the Kent Farms and explain,"

* * *

**So anyways, how did you like this chapter? Bit short to me, but I think I've got it good with adding the Atlantians on the scene ;D And gosh, I wonder what's going to happen next. Again, thanks for reading and supporting this story, please read and review ;D**


End file.
